Bearer of Hope
by SheMarauder
Summary: The Forsworn have just won the war, leaving a young elf by the name of Lyari orphaned and alone. She swears to kill Galbatorix and flees to a cave in the northern lands. It's there that she finds something that will change the future of Alagaësia for the better. (I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.)
1. Chapter 1

_Shared thoughts_

* * *

Years before the war between the riders and the Forsworn, there was peace. Riders occupied every corner of Alagaësia, drinking and laughing with people just like them. The only differences between them was that the riders had a dragon. Their own lifetime companion that bonded with them body and soul.

This bond was so strong that when one end was lost the remaining partner, more often then not, withered away.

A young rider, named Galbatorix, lost his dragon as a result of his arrogance. He requested the chance to try and get another dragon to hatch for him, but the Elders denied him. Galbatorix then blamed the riders for what happened to his dragon, and swore vengeance before disappearing. Everybody brushed off his words as raving nonsense.

Except my mother.

She called the riders arrogant and foolish. The Council should have seen the madness festering inside of the young rider, but they did nothing. That mistake cost them their lives.

My mother knew Galbatorix was bad news, and at that time I was still just a girl. About fourteen years of age, but as an elf that was still a baby. For protection she cast a spell, hoping I would remain unhurt by whatever action Galbatorix takes.

While my mother had good intentions, her magic effected me in ways she never intended. During magic lessons with my teachers my energy no longer drained, and if it did it was in such small amounts I couldn't feel it. When sword fighting with my instructor I barely felt the cuts and scrapes before they healed overnight.

The last part of her spell didn't manifest until the day one of the Elders was assassinated. I had a feeling of foreboding the entire day. I felt it again the night a riders throat was slit and his hatchling stolen.

The war was an absolute massacre. Thirteen riders against all the rest, yet the Forsworn still won. It wasn't until the end of the war when I was finally able to do something. My mother forbade me from participating in the war (even though my abilities could have saved countless lives) because she didn't want anybody knowing what her blessing did to me. Accident or no, her spell would have been frowned upon, and she would have been punished.

When my mother was killed in a raid, led by the Forsworn, I took up my sword, and rode in the direction my instincts told me to go. My father was a rider, but he died early in the war. After my mother died I could make my own choice.

My instincts brought me to a mountain. This confused me at first, but when I saw two large dragons battling in the sky, one white and one black, I knew somebody was here, and they were enemies.

Closing my eyes I whispered a spell in the Ancient Language to transport me from my horses saddle to an outcrop on the mountainside. I heard the clang of metal on metal and whipped around to witness a gruesome history.

Galbatorix himself stood above the fallen body of Vrael, the greatest rider of the Order. The traitor viciously kicked Vrael's body before swinging his sword down to remove the white riders head from his shoulders.

A roar of pain and anguish came from up above, and a mass of white scales fell out of the sky. The wind current almost knocked me over, but I kept a hand against the mountain to stay standing.

Galbatorix and his stolen dragon, Shruikan, had just defeated Vrael and his dragon Umaroth. An unbidden scream fell from my lips, and I dropped to my knees. Any hope the riders had left to defeat the Forsworn crumbled away.

An invisible force wrapped around my neck and lifted me off the ground. It pulled me closer to Galbatorix. His attention had been caught by this strange elf girl with wavy black locks and ocean blue eyes. He hadn't sensed her presence while defeating Vrael. "Who are you, girl?"

I sneered at him and spat in the Ancient Language, "I am your death!" Without uttering another word my magic ripped apart Galbatorix's spell, allowing me to fall to the ground. There was no possible way for me to defeat him in a duel. If Vrael couldn't do it an elf child certainly can't.

I summoned Vrael's sword from Galbatorix's hands, and glared at the rider who's soul was as black as his stolen dragon. "I will take great pleasure in killing you when we meet next." Another spell in the Ancient Language had me disappearing from the mountain with a deafening bang.

My magic brought me to a cave overlooking unfamiliar plains. I collapsed to the ground in a heap of tears. There was nobody alive for me to seek for comfort, and I'd just witnessed the death of the strongest living rider. Apparently we were all wrong: Galbatorix was the better rider.

My sobs slowly tapered out and a fierce expression crossed my face. Galbatorix would never be the better rider. He was a cruel man who could never dream of becoming as great as Vrael.

Pushing myself up from the ground I waited until my legs stopped shaking before moving deeper into the cave. The afternoon sun was bright enough for me to see something very large, and very red, laying at the back of the cave.

Each step I took echoed around the cave. The drain on my emotions took more of my strength than I previously thought, since elven footsteps are near silent.

The noise caused whatever was at the back of the cave to shift. I immediately stopped walking and held my breath in preparation for what may come. My grip on Vrael's sword tightened until my knuckles turned white.

Part of the red thing moved similar to a curtain being pulled back, and I was soon staring into the red eyes of a dragon.

The air in my lungs left in a whoosh of air, and I had trouble inhaling. The red dragon lifted its head as high as it could go, and I ended up falling onto my backside trying to follow it with my eyes.

Something brushed against the shields to my mind, and I was so occupied trying to get air back into my lungs I didn't have the strength to fight it.

 _Calm down, two-legs._ The feminine voice resonated through my thoughts. It's clarity helped ease my confusion. Breathing slowly became easier, and I mentally thanked the presence for calming me down.

Swallowing harshly I moved from my back, and onto my knees. "I am sorry for intruding on your cave, Lady Dragon. I hadn't known you were here."

A deep rumble came from the dragon, and I was relieved to note that it was more of a pleased sound than an angry one. _I hear the truth in your words. Nobody is supposed to know I am here; I wished to die in peace._

"Oh!" I felt bad for intruding on, what would be, the dragons final resting place. "Forgive me. I'll take my leave."

 _Wait._ I stopped in my attempt to leave the cave, and looked back at the thoughtful dragon. _What is your name, young one?_

"Lyari, Lady Dragon."

 _Well, Lyari, are you in any way associated with the Forsworn?_ Smoke billowed from her nostrils, and I quickly shook my head in denial. "No! I would never associate myself with such traitors!"

The smoke stopped coming, and the dragon relaxed. _Good. I must ask you, Lyari, can I trust you?_

I placed a hand on my chest and swore in the Ancient Language. "I would never betray you."

 _Then you are exactly who I need to help me. I have never been particularly fond of the riders, I've only ever given them one egg myself, but these are desperate times._ She lifted her wing to reveal four eggs. _When I entered this cave I discovered an abandoned nest. The orange and teal eggs are mine. The white and purple eggs are the ones I found._

I walked closer to the nest in a daze, but shook it off to look at the red dragon in a silent request for permission to get closer. She dipped her head, and I carefully climbed into the nest of sticks and leaves to lay an awed hand on the purple egg.

 _It pains me to admit I am dying, young Lyari. The wounds I sustained in battle are too great for me to survive. I am asking you to cast the binding spell over these eggs, so they may bond with a rider instead of being born wild._

"You would rather they have a rider than be wild?"

She nodded. _Galbatorix needs to be stopped. The riders must return if we want dragons to return to Alagaësia._

"It will be dangerous for them."

 _It's possible none of them will hatch, but their existence alone will provide the hope people need to resist the Forsworn._

"I will do everything in my power to rid Alagaësia of its Black King."

The red dragon rumbled appreciatively, and laid her head on her paws. _A fitting title for such a man._

The spells used to turn a wild egg into one a bonded was rather simple. It wasn't a commonly taught spell, but the process wasn't a secret. I followed my memories to the best of my ability, and started with the purple one.

It took all of my concentration to make sure I didn't mess up during the spell casting. In the end I created the first rider's egg in Alagaësia after the war.

"If I may ask, Lady Dragon," I pulled the teal egg towards me, "what is your name?"

My mouth opened to begin the enchantments, but the words got caught in my throat when the dragon replied, _Vervada._

I choked on my spit. "V–Vervada?" All elves would be ashamed at the lack of manners. Except no elf had the same laid back personality as I did, and mother tried her best to rid me of it. No attempt ever worked.

 _You sound very surprised to hear my name._

"Sorry, it's just," I looked away to stare at the dragon egg in front of me, "I've heard a lot about you. Some called you the queen of the skies."

Vervada kneaded the cave floor. _Whether I am a queen or not, my time is ending. Someone else may take up my mantle._

I finished spelling the teal egg and slid it next to the purple. "If you'd like." I paused to cast the spells over the white egg. "I won't spell the orange egg, and it can hatch as a wild dragon."

 _You allow her to stay wild? A wild dragon will not let you tell them what to do without a fight. If she doesn't want to be a part of this war, then she most likely won't be._

I lightly ran my hand over the burnt-orange egg. "If I left her as a wild dragon, then she could be the one to take your mantle. Who am I to tell her what she can and can't do?"

Vervada lowered her head so she may look at me with a single eye. _That is most pleasing to hear, young elf. Not many two-legs would be so kind as to leave one wild._

"Well," I sighed, "the only dragons left are the eggs sitting here in front of me–and if rumors are true, then the three in Galbatorix's possession. All of those eggs will hatch for riders, and I figure it would be good to give the wild dragons their chance as well."

 _Then all wild dragons from this day forward are in your debt._ Vervada brought her snout closer to my body, and I lightly placed my left hand on her red scales.

A bright flash of illuminated the cave, but I only saw it from behind my eyelids. I had shut them when a searing pain wrapped around my left hand.

When my eyes reopened I found myself hunched over with a tingling sensation throughout my hand. I slowly blinked out of my daze, and pushed myself up into a sitting position. My hand had that odd pins and needles feeling. When I looked at it I saw an odd mark twisting up my middle finger.

On the palm of my hand, sitting just below my middle finger, was the outline of a dragon with its wings outstretched. It's head was tilted up with its maw stretched wide. There were what looked to be flames falling out of its mouth, and they wound their way up my finger.

 _That mark has only been made once._

I looked up at Vervada. "What is it?"

 _It's a mark of friendship that only wild dragons can give. It's not anywhere near as binding as a riders mark, but it shows that you are a friend to any wild dragons you meet. But of course,_ her eyes gained a mischievous twinkle, _it seems you'll be their mother if you decide to keep Xupae wild._

"Xupae?"

She nudged the burnt-orange egg with the tip of her snout. _That shall be her name._

I nodded silently, rubbing my thumb over the new mark on my hand. "Then when she hatches I'll make sure she knows it."

Vervada moved her head away and laid it on top of her paws, slowly allowing her eyes to drift shut. _My injuries are taking there toll._ My eyes surveyed her body, but I could not find a single scratch.

She felt my wandering eyes. _They are not visible wounds. The magics that were used on me attacked my internal body. I'm afraid I won't last much longer._ A large breath was exhaled from her nostrils.

"I could heal you," I offered.

 _No, the damage is too much. It's quite miraculous I've made it this long._

I pulled the white egg closer to my body in a unconscious search for comfort. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Her lips twitched at the corners, and I realized she was smiling. _I'm afraid not, young Lyari. I only ask you take good care of those eggs._

"I will protect them with my life."

Vervada hummed. _Such heavy words, so readily said._ Her breathing become shallower and slower.

"Their lives are much more important, in the scheme of things," my words were spoken quietly. I felt as if talking louder would break the heavy atmosphere.

 _Wait for her to grow old enough to defend herself properly. It would do her no good to battle Galbatorix when she is naught but a hatchling._

As soon as the words, "I will," left my mouth, Vervada exhaled her last breath. My eyes welled up with tears, and I let them flow freely. Watching such a proud and beautiful creature die before my eyes was a horrible thing to encounter. How Galbatorix could bring himself to kill them I would never be able to fathom.

Grabbing a stalk of grass from the nest I transformed it into a bag large enough to fit the blue, purple, and orange egg. I wanted to carry the white egg in my arms. In my opinion it was much prettier than the others. It's main color was white, and the veins that spiderwebbed over the surface were a wine red color.

I walked to the mouth of the cave with the white egg cradled in my arms, and the bag of eggs strapped over my back. There was nothing but grassy plains extending as far as the eye could see. I wouldn't know where I was until I left the cave in search of any nearby villages.

My mind brushed against the four content minds on my person. _I promise I will help you three find your riders, and to raise all of you into the strongest dragons you can be._

* * *

 **AN: I pronounce Xupae as Zoo-pay.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Shared Thoughts_

* * *

The cave turned out to be part of a high mountain range. I tried climbing down, but after twenty minutes of struggling I thanked the gods I didn't have a fear of heights.

Jumping off of the cliffside was the best idea I could come up with, and after the initial fear of falling I watched the ground rapidly draw closer before I used magic to stop my descent. Twenty seconds was surely better than twenty minutes.

Once my feet touched the ground I checked the egg in my arms to see if it was okay, then checked the three in my bag. None of them seemed negatively affected by the fall. If anything I felt their excitement when brushing against their minds.

My vantage point from the ground didn't help my search for any towns or cities. Taking a deep breath I faced south and started running. I didn't know how far I would go, or where I would end up, but hopefully I would come across a village or a town that could tell me where I was.

After, or if, I found one, then I could take refuge there for a few days while coming up with a plan.

Overall I imagined it would be better to wait a few years so the war conflict could settle down. After that, I could ferry the eggs from town to town and try to get them to hatch. That plan involved bringing attention to the four dragon eggs that shouldn't exist. They also had minimal protection. Galbatorix would no doubt hunt me down, and take the eggs so they hatched for someone loyal to him. Add on the fact one of them was wild, and it made things more dangerous for that egg. Galbatorix had no use for a wild dragon.

The mere thought of having these eggs taken without my permission had my arms tightening around the white egg. I made a vow to myself right then and there, binding it in the Ancient Language, that I would never let anyone take these four away from me.

The thumping of my running feet hitting the ground made me miss the soft squeak that sounded from the white egg. It wasn't until it started noticeably shaking with louder squeaks that I realized something was wrong.

I stopped running to look down at the egg in my arms. Going along its entire length was a hairline crack. Human my eyes wouldn't have picked it up, but I was an elf, and the sight made me nearly drop the egg.

Since I was so young, only eighteen years of age, I started to panic; afraid I managed to break the egg. I didn't realize the shell of a dragon egg was harder than diamond. Nothing but the dragon inside should be able to break it.

I kneeled on the ground and set down the egg in the hopes I would think of a way to stop the shell from breaking anymore.

My thought process was interrupted by a cracking noise that echoed over the quiet plains. The crack had widened, and there was now another one branching down the side, causing a rift between the red veins.

From beyond the cracks, on the inside of the egg, I could could hear the desperate chirps of a baby dragon. He used every ounce of strength in his body to break free from his constricting home.

"No, no, no, no! Little one, what are you doing? You must wait for your rider!" My nerves didn't allow me to think he might actually be hatching for me.

A circle of cracks formed where the first two cracks met. Something hit against those cracks, and I was greeted by the sight of a skinny white leg with red claws.

The leg pulled back into the egg, and a white lump started poking through the hole. At first I didn't know what it was, but when it started growling I saw rows of pointy teeth. The lump turned out to be the hatchlings nose.

The nose retreated, and cracks soon spiderwebbed down the length of the egg, until it burst open so abruptly I jumped.

No longer confined in his egg I saw that I'd been right. Most of his body was a pure white that glistened in the morning sun, while the spikes going down his back were a deep red to match his claws. Claws that I knew would grow into deadly talons.

There were three spikes that started behind each eye, and they wrapped around his head to meet at the base of his skull. When they reached the base of his neck there was a gap where his future rider would sit, before the spikes continued all the way down his tail. The very last spike on his tail curved so it grew above the tip of his tail.

"Oh, little one." He had been curiously sniffing the ground when my voice made him look up. "Why would you hatch?"

He squeaked happily, and pushed himself up onto wobbly legs. His balance went a little off-kilter, and he tried to use his wings to regain it, but he went tumbling onto his side.

His actions pulled a melodious chuckled out of me, something that I hadn't done since my mother died.

When he was able to stand on all four legs without falling he took his time to study the appendages on his sides. I examined his bat-like wings and realized they were so thin, and so white, I could almost see through them. Hopefully the material would thicken as he grew older. The wings were almost twice his size, and the sight made me want to laugh.

He eventually tucked them back against his sides, and I had the overwhelming urge to see what they felt like. I reached my right hand out towards him, the one without the mark Vervada gave me, and even though I wanted to reach out further I knew I should let him come to me. That way I wouldn't risk frightening him away.

The hatchling squeaked happily before awkwardly hobbling towards me. His tail flicked back and forth, either in an attempt to find balance or because he was really happy.

Eventually he came close enough to stretch his neck so he could sniff my palm. I saw his tongue briefly lick the side of his mouth, and he lunged at my hand.

I tried pulling it back, afraid he wanted to bite me, but I was too late. His nose jabbed the middle of my palm, and an icy burn traveled up my arm.

The pain was similar to what I felt when Vervada marked me, only this pain wasn't so much a fire burning then it a cold burn.

Just like before, my eyes were squeezed shut from the pain, but I didn't end up falling against the ground. That was actually a good thing since I would have fallen on top of the eggs still strapped to my back.

I panted from the pain and forced myself to swallow before reopening my eyes. When I looked down I saw the little dragon sitting directly in front of me with his tail wrapped around his legs. He reminded me of a cat.

A foreign presence filled with curiosity and hunger brushed against my mind. I slammed up my shields to protect me, and the little dragon jerked back with a snort. My brows furrowed with confusion, and I ever-so-slowly lowered my barriers to allow the foreign conscious into mine. Same as before, the presence was filled with hunger and curiosity.

"Is that you?" I asked the little dragon. I felt confirmation coming from the presence in my mind. "You understand me?"

He squeaked, and began gnawing on air as I felt the overwhelming hunger come from his conscious.

"Of course," I sighed. The only thing near me were the mountains on my right. Taking a deep breath I tried casting out my mind. It was a piece of magic I began learning just before the war ended. The feelings of every living thing joining with mine was so horribly odd that it never failed to make me cringe.

Apparently the little dragon thought so too if his startled squeak was anything to go by.

My mind could only stretch for a league, but it was enough to know I was coming up to a large lake. "Come on," I hesitantly reached down to pick the hatchling up, afraid touching him would cause that icy pain. When I touched him and nothing happened I sighed in relief, and I felt his confusion over my reaction.

Settling him on my shoulders I rubbed my palms together and felt an odd friction. Looking down I saw the mark Vervada gave me on my left hand, and now, in the middle of my right palm, was a glistening oval. "Look at what you did." I held up my palm for the hatchling to sniff. "You better hold on, I'm gonna be running."

His claws sunk through my shirt and I hissed in pain. "Watch the shoulders." Miraculously he retracted his claws so they were no longer embedded in my skin.

When I started running his claws once again pierced my shirt, but this time they didn't touch my shoulders.

While running I thought about the incredible event that just occurred. I dreamed of becoming a rider like my father. Everybody eagerly anticipated their chance to touch the eggs at a ceremony held twice a year. Even if I had attempted none of them would have hatched for me because my dragon would've hatched wild. The thought of never knowing the little dragon clinging to my shoulders sent pain through my heart. The hatchling felt this, and sent an inquiring thought, to which I responded with my own feelings of love and affection I already had for the little guy.

One thing I did know was that dragons were extremely intelligent. The proof currently shared my thoughts.

While running over the plains there wasn't much I could show the little dragon. What I could show was what the grass was called, the color and name of the sky, the grey hue of the mountains, and when we finally came upon the beginning of the lake I explained what it was.

He soaked up the information like a sponge. I continued to think of images and label them when I saw myself. It made me pause in confusion. I hadn't thought of the image, and when I felt a probe of question I realized the little dragon had been the one to think of me. He wanted to know what I was called.

"I am Lyari, little one." I moved my hair to reveal my pointed ears, "An elf from Ellesméra." He briefly sniffed my ear. "There are other races, such as men and dwarves," I thought up a picture for each, "but the ones you should be wary of are the Urgals and Kull. They are mean races who thirst for conflict. It would be best to ignore any encounters with them until we get stronger."

After saying that I realized I said "we" instead of "you". I referred to the both of us as a team instead of individually. I traced the shining oval on my palm, the gedwëy ignasia. A brand that labelled someone as a dragon rider.

I was the last free dragon rider in all of Alagaësia.

My footsteps stuttered to a stop, and I was left staring at my palm while standing between the mountain range and a large lake. All of the dragon riders, or at least their dragons, died in the war. The only ones left were a few members of the Forsworn.

Not only was I in danger for having dragon eggs, but I was in danger because one of them hatched for me. If anyone found out about the eggs before he hatched, then Galbatorix would have just claimed them for himself, and given me some sort of punishment. Now I was a free rider who could stand against him. Sure my dragon was still just a hatchling, but he would grow.

"You're causing me a lot of trouble, little one." I looked at the hatchling in my shoulder. "I hope you're worth it."

My mood for traveling vanished, and I decided to make camp right there next to the lake. Against all my moral codes I killed a dozen fish from the lake to feed the small dragon. He ate four of them before falling asleep in my lap, and since there was nothing else around I was forced to eat one of the remaining fish.

I used magic to create a fire. It floated freely since I had no kindling to light. Unlike all of the times before when the flames were a natural orange, this time they were white. The same hue as the dragons scales.

Shifting the hatchling onto the ground I situated my bag so that I could use it as a pillow. I curled my body around my dragon while facing the white fire I'd created. The flames flickered as my blue eyes became hooded with sleep.

When a squeak sounded from directly underneath my ear I bolted upright. My dragon squawked in alarm and sent confusion over our bond. Another squeak came from the bag, and it sent my little dragon scampering into my lap.

Breathing heavily from nerves, I slowly grabbed the bag and opened the flap.

Holding up my hand I created a small ball of light to let me see. From the order the eggs rolled out of the bag I could only assume the squeak originated from the orange egg. It was at the bottom of the bag, and that was where my head had been laying.

My assumptions turned out to be correct when the egg shook. Slightly at first but soon becoming more violent. I placed the purple and teal eggs back into the bag, and to keep my dragon away from the hatching egg I set him on my shoulders.

We watched the cracks slowly spiderweb across the shell of the egg. The squeaking became as violent as the shaking, and soon, at the very top of the egg, an orange head burst out. Claws wiggled their way between its neck and the shell to begin scratching away the pieces still restricting it.

When she finally broke free of her egg, the light I made with my magic showed the dark orange color of her scales. Her spikes started on the underside of her chin, and made their way along the bottom edge of her jaw, curved up, and met at the top of her neck, where they continued down to her tail. Even though she was a wild dragon she still had a gap at the base of her neck.

"Hello, little one." her head snapped up so her orange eyes could lock onto my blue ones. Her hackles immediately raised, and she hissed warningly.

My little dragon immediately jumped off of my shoulders and hissed back at her. I was left staring at the two little dragons hissing at each other and trying to look bigger. I couldn't help it.

I laughed.

My bell-like laughter drifted across the lake it was so loud.

I suddenly felt feelings of hurt, and I looked to see my dragon staring at me with sad eyes. My laughter immediately ceased, and I pulled him into my arms in a hug. He was just trying to protect me, and I laughed at him. "I'm sorry, buddy, it's just, you two looked so funny! Like cats."

Setting my little dragon on the ground beside me, I reached over and took the last of the fish. "I'm sure you're hungry." I placed them on the ground as close to the orange hatchling as I could get them.

She made no move to eat them. "Please, little one," I begged, "your mother asked me to take care of you, and I intend to respect her wishes."

The orange hatchling eyed me for a few moment before lowering her head to dart forward, and grabbed a fish between her teeth. I watched her eat two more with a smile on my face.

When there were only four fish left I set them off to the side with a spell that will prevent them from spoiling overnight.

I could tell the orange hatchling was tired by the drooping of her eyelids, but she was obviously trying to fight it; uncomfortable with falling asleep in our presence.

"Relax, little one. Relax, and I will explain everything to you in the morning."

Her orange eyes finally drifted closed, and with a sigh of relief my dragon and I followed her into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Shared Thoughts_

* * *

Waking up the next morning had been an odd experience. My first thoughts focused on where I was and what happened, and then memories of a white dragon hatchling and an orange dragon hatchling assaulted me.

My almond shaped eyes snapped open in time to see said hatchlings playing tug-of-war over the last remaining fish.

"What are you two doing?" The sound of my voice startled the two hatchlings into dropping the fish.

I held my hands up in a placating gesture when the orange one hissed at me. Her eyes zeroed in on the mark Vervada placed on my left hand, and she went quiet. She seemed confused about why she reacted that way about a simple mark on my hand.

"Your mother gave me this mark as a show of my friendship with wild dragons." She perked up at the mention of her mother.

Reaching over I grabbed the bag and pulled out the last two dragon eggs. "I found the four of you in the care of a great, red dragon. She was a wild dragon, who went by the name Vervada. She was the mother of you two," I slid the teal egg towards the orange hatchling, "while she found you two," I slid the purple one towards my little dragon, "abandoned in a cave.

"All four of you were wild dragon eggs, but because of a recent war the amount of dragons left have dwindled to less than fourteen. A man named Galbatorix enlisted thirteen others to help him in his attack against all other riders. Why he did this I'm not sure, but I can only assume it was some form of revenge.

"Somehow those fourteen defeated every single rider and killed the dragons, bonded or otherwise. The war ended only yesterday," despite that fact it felt like a lifetime, "and that was when I found Vervada. She gave me you four to turn you into bonded eggs in the hopes you would hatch, and together with your riders you could bring the people of Alagaësia hope to take down Galbatorix.

"So I took three of you, and casted the necessary spells to make you hatch only for your rider. But with you," I looked at the orange hatchling, "I decided to leave you as a wild dragon. Your mother was very well known. Some called her a queen of wild dragons," this made her puff up in pride, "and I wanted her to have someone who could take up her mantle. Who better than her daughter?"

The hatchling purred loudly, and I chuckled at the cat-like reaction. "Another thing she wanted me to do was give you your name," she tilted her head. "It's Xupae."

She seemed to think the name over in her head, contemplating whether or not the name would suit her. I knew she came to a decision when she chirped in happy acceptance.

"Xupae it is," I smiled softly at her.

An urgent nudging against my shields had me looking down at my own little dragon, "What is it?" I dropped my barriers to let him show me an image of himself, and a feeling of inquiry.

"You want to know your name?" He squeaked in agreement.

"Well," I tugged at my hair thoughtfully, "what about Umaroth? That was the name of Vrael's dragon. He was white as well." My little dragon briefly thought of it, but shook his head negatively. His dislike of the name was clear through our bond.

A little put out that he didn't like the name I tried thinking of something else, "Kveykva?" The distaste was immediate, and I had to agree that the name didn't fit him at all. "Glaedr?" I remembered him and his rider, Oromis. They'd been on a trip with two others that I knew were untrustworthy. I felt it. Those feelings were proven true when the two other riders turned out to be Forsworn.

Whether or not the two survived their injuries I didn't know, but with no sign of them since the incident I assumed the worst.

He shook his head for a third time. My levels of frustration were mounting, and Xupae found our little struggle amusing if the odd choking sounds she mad were laughter.

"How about…Haldrak?"

The name seemed to just…click. My little dragon immediately started purring at the sound of the name, and even though he was thinking it over I could tell through our bond that he would accept it.

"So it seems Alagaësia has two new dragons in its midst. Xupae and Haldrak. We will grow strong together," I sent a pointed look at Xupae, "and when the time comes we will make a stand against Galbatorix."

Haldrak was ready to give his squeaks of approval, but Xupae seemed reluctant to agree. "Xupae," I knew she didn't completely understand my words, but she could feel my urgency, "if we are to win against the Black King, then I will need your help. Just think, if we win you'll be held in high regard in the eyes of future generations." That last one was a play on her vanity, something dragons had in spades.

Any regrets I had using manipulation were wiped away when she puffed her chest in agreement. "Thank you, Xupae. If we win against Galbatorix you can go your own way.

"Now," I clapped my hands together with twinkling eyes, "what happened to all the fish?"

Haldrak squawked and I was assaulted by images of Xupae gobbling down the last of the fish. Apparently Haldrak hadn't taken it well, and they got in a fight over the last fish.

"Oh?" I looked over at Xupae. "You ate them all?"

Even though I couldn't feel her emotions I could see them. Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing on Haldrak. She hissed angrily, and he turned his innocently widened eyes on Xupae. I took a moment to admire his eye color. The iris' of his eye were white, but a ring of red surrounded each one to separate them from the sclera.

His too innocent expression let me know his story was a lie. "Haldrak, you should be ashamed of yourself!" I reprimanded him. "Lying over something so simple. Apologize to Xupae."

Haldrak gave an adorable little huff, but looked at Xupae to warble what must have been an apology. She sniffed in distain, but nodded her acceptance.

"Are either of you still hungry?" Haldrak's tail started wagging while his feeling of hunger pushed to my side of the bond. Xupae just darted her head forward to snap up what was left of the fish.

With a melodious chuckle I placed the bag holding the two eggs onto my back. I picked up the two hatchlings, who squawked in surprise (Haldrak) and indignation (Xupae), and set them into my shoulders. Haldrak remembered how I traveled with him yesterday, so he caught on first.

His claws hooked into the shoulder of my shirt. I looked at the area where there would now be holes and sighed. Surely there was a way to get them to stay without needing to worry about the state of my clothes.

Xupae was a little slower on the uptake. She didn't know why I placed her on my shoulder, but she discreetly peeked at Haldrak before copying his actions, and sunk her claws into my shoulder.

"Ah!" Both hatchlings startled at my sudden cry of pain.

Looking at the shoulder Xupae sat on I reached for her paws without warning. She immediately hissed, and her claws tensed, making them sink deeper into my shoulder, "Xupae, stop! Your claws are in my shoulder, and it really hurts!"

Ever so slowly Xupae retracted her claws from my skin. There was amusement and concern mingling over my bond with Haldrak. Apparently he found my pain funny. My meaningless glare brought the amusement up a few notches, smothering his concern.

"Keep your claws in my shirt only, Xupae. Be careful not to tear it. Or better yet hold onto the leather strap of the bag." She did as I requested, and after making sure they were both secure I started running.

Haldrak easily fixed his position while Xupae had to get used to the bouncing motion. When she tightened her grip, her claws came dangerously close to puncturing my skin, but instead of digging in they only grazed me.

I lowered the barriers around my mind with a cringe. Haldrak was still hungry, so I had to keep a close eye out for any animals that might be nearby.

The first things I felt were the minds of the two hatchlings on my shoulders. Haldrak was familiar to me, and I welcomed him, but Xupae's was foreign. Just like my mind was foreign to her.

She started hissing at the air around her. "It's just me Xupae," I explained. "I'm broadcasting my thoughts in the hopes that I can find something for us to eat."

When I said "us" I also meant myself. The only thing I've had to eat was the fish from last night. Elves held no love for eating meat, and I was no different. Lucky for me the fish was unseasoned and tasted bland.

The only minds I could feel were the monotonous presence of the fish in the lake. The revelation dampened my spirits, but I lifted them back up when I thought of how it could have been worse. There could be someone out here who'd see an elf running with two dragons on her shoulders.

The image I presented caused me to giggle delightedly to myself. Just thinking of what would happen if I ran passed Galbatorix like this. His face would be priceless.

Haldrak felt my mirth and chirped questioningly.

"I am only thinking of what Galbatorix would do if he saw us right now. No doubt it would be a shock." I thought of a scenario with the three of us running passed Galbatorix, and the surprised look on is face. Haldrak shared my amusement.

An unfamiliar presence entered my mind, and it made me tense. I was ready to clamp down my shields when I felt the strangers uncertainty. There wasn't an ounce of malicious intent. Not to mention there's really nobody around to enter my mind.

The presence hovered around the edges of my conscious. When it was sure I wouldn't block them it delved deeper into my mind. It came across my thoughts about Galbatorix's surprised expression, and I heard something odd on my right shoulder.

Looking over I saw Xupae with her eyes squeezed closed and her throat flexing. Odd, high pitched squeaks were coming from her, and the strange presence had a sense of amusement.

"Xupae, is that you?" A feeling of confirmation accompanied the amusement.

Haldrak snorted, and I could feel him try to push Xupae out of my mind. It was something I'd never felt before. Like my mind was being pushed together. Soon enough I started getting a major headache because Xupae wouldn't leave without putting up a fight.

"Knock it off, both of you!" The fighting stopped, and I felt Xupae retreat slightly, but not completely. She could still see what my thoughts were of she wished.

That led to me quizzing Haldrak on what I'd taught him the day before. I'd ask what a tree was, and he'd show me a picture of one. This way I could teach him and Xupae everything I could on our search for a town.


	4. Chapter 4

_Shared Thoughts_

* * *

Living with two growing hatchlings turned out to be both harder, and more amusing than I thought. Both of them constantly clashed with one another. Whether it was over food or for my attention, they always seemed to want it at the same time.

I had to deal with these conflicts for a week of traveling. It seemed wherever Vervada had been staying was very far away from any civilization. Each day that passed made me wonder if we were still in Alagaësia.

My time spent traveling also allowed me to watch the two hatchlings grow like weeds. They only hatched a week ago, and their shoulders almost reached my knee.

Their growth was just another trait of theirs I praised. Along with the shininess of their scales, or the sharpness of their claws. Constantly telling them how formidable they would be when they grew older.

Of course, having two hatchlings around meant you can't praise one more than the other. I learned that the hard way when I complimented Xupae on something and not Haldrak. He grew rather upset with me, and Xupae didn't help when she rubbed it in every chance she got.

By our second week of traveling Xupae and Haldrak came up to my mid-thigh, and the sight of a town made itself known. The only downside was the fact that the town was on the other side of the large river I was running along. There was no visual way for me to get across, and the dragons were too small to fly me across.

With no way to get to the town I forced myself to keep traveling forward. It was a little upsetting to find civilization and not be able to enjoy it, but seeing it sent a wave of relief through me. At least I knew there was something out here.

When I finally made it to an accessible town the hatchlings were three weeks old and hadn't run out of energy. Their claws grew longer, their teeth sharper. From nose to tail they were about two meters long, and their wingspan twice that. Their shoulders now reaching my elbow. Xupae was an inch shorter than Haldrak, and she was slimmer.

They could hunt for themselves now, which took some weight off my shoulders, and their squeaks were deeper. Another month and I might be able to comfortably sit on Haldrak's back.

"Alright you two." The dragons and I sat on the side of one of the mountains overlooking a small town. "I need you to hide so I can check it out."

Xupae barred her teeth. She didn't need words to project her distaste. Haldrak couldn't speak, so I assumed neither could she. Though Haldrak was more than happy to try and get his point across using pictures and emotions. Xupae kept her thoughts mostly to herself.

"Both of you need to stay put," my tone was stern, brooking no argument. "Seeing two dragons when they should all be dead would not go well. I'll be back before nightfall. If not, then Haldrak," I looked into the white irises of my dragon, "you should be able to contact me through our bond." He rumbled in reluctant agreement, and I nodded back.

My descent down the side of the mountain was as easy as getting up. A simple word of the Ancient Language immediately stopped my descent before I hit the ground or any rocks in my way.

Coming closer to the town I realized it was a human settlement. I had nothing against humans, but they were always overly fascinated with elves. With a few whispered words I made my pointed ears round like a humans, and my almond shaped eyes rounder as well. My hair was rather clean from my baths in the river, but it was fairly tangled. Other elves would have been appalled at the sight of my state, but none of the humans seemed to notice. It made me feel relieved.

I wandered the town for an hour without finding anybody I could talk to. There didn't seem to be anybody in charge of this particular place. The only thing I could think to do was ask one of the townsfolk. "Excuse me? Ma'am?"

An older woman looked towards me inquiringly, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you tell me where I am?" I gestured to the town around me, "I just got here today."

"That's alright, dear," she smiled warmly, and I was happy to realize I didn't bother her, "You're in Carvahal."

I blinked thoughtfully. "That's on the northwest corner of Alagaësia, yes? By the Spine?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. May I ask where you traveled from?"

I quickly thought of the least possible lie I could think of, "I came from a few leagues north of here." Which was true. I didn't come from Ellesméra, even though I was born there.

"Are you from Ceunon then?"

I shook my head, "I'm not from there, no. But I believe I passed by that town." That must have been the town I spotted across the river.

The woman seemed content with my answers for now and didn't push any further. "Do you have any place to stay for the night?"

"Not here. I was just going to stay on that mountain," I pointed near the place I left Haldrak and Xupae. Not directly in case someone decided to climb up there and see them.

The woman's eyes widened comically. "Oh! Dear, that's all the way in the Spine! Dangerous creatures live in those woods. It'd be best if you stayed with my husband and I for the night."

"I couldn't trouble you like that," I tried to deny her. Besides, whatever animals lived in there were no match for two dragons, no matter how young.

"It's quite alright," the woman tried to reassure me, thinking my hesitance was for not wanting to impose, instead of not wanting to leave two dragon hatchlings alone for a night. "My husband, Curshand, won't mind." The insistent woman didn't give me any time to argue before walking off.

I cast out my mind and felt it brush, just barely, against Haldrak's. I sent him images of the woman leading me away, and had to tell him I was alright and to stay put. Apparently he thought she was kidnapping me and wanted to charge in. I had to contact Xupae, which was a little harder without a bond, and get her to knock some sense into the white dragon.

"What's your name, dearie?"

I answered her with a small smile, "Lyari. And you?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Braina."

"A beautiful name."

The older woman chuckled, "Hush, child, yours is much more elegant than mine. And a good thing, too!" She looked back at me. "It wouldn't do for a fine lass like you to have a bad name!"

I smiled and glanced at my feet in embarrassment. "I wouldn't say that."

"Nonsense! You have beautiful eyes, unblemished skin! Boys should be throwing themselves at your feet!"

I felt worse the longer this conversation continued. I only had these features because I was an elf. All elves had pretty hair, pale skin, beautiful eyes. According to humans anyway. They thought we were flawless, and I unfortunately agreed. Compared to humans we would be seen as the better race.

Braina opened the door to a cozy stone home with thatched roofing. "Curshand! I'm home! I brought us a guest for the night as well!"

An older male's voice flowed into the room from somewhere upstairs, "Braina? What have I told you about bringing home strangers?"

As the two of them descended into a small squabble I checked out the small home. The whole floor was just a small square with one half the living room and the other a kitchen. The only thing dividing them was a wooden island in the kitchen. There was a small dining table in the back left corner which was right next to a set of stairs that led to the second floor where all the bedrooms must have been located.

"Who's this now?"

I turned my head to see a balding man around Braina's age looking at me with suspicion. "I'm Lyari."

"You travel here alone?"

"Yes, sir."

Curshand still looked suspicious, but he couldn't kick me out since his wife was stubborn set on letting me stay. "You can stay on the couch for the night."

"Absolutely not!" Braina immediately reprimanded her husband. "We have a perfectly good bedroom for her to stay in. Come here, dearie," she gestured for me to follow her towards the stairs.

They led up to a small hallway that curved back along the staircase. The rooms were right above the rest of the house. There was a small bathroom at the very end, a door that led into Curshand and Braina's room, and another door that showed a small room with a twin bed, a vanity, and a small bedside table.

"This will be your room." Braina let me walk into the room to check everything out.

I slowly walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, "It's perfect." I smiled at the woman. "Thank you, Braina."

She nodded with a happy smile, "It's no problem, dear. We'll be just downstairs if you need anything." Braina shut the door, and I was left to my thoughts.

I looked out the small window beside the bed. A few people bustled through the streets. Some doing last minute shopping, or catching up with friends.

I wanted nothing more than to climb out of that window and run for the Spine. I'd never been so far away from the dragon's before, or for this long. I could still feel my conscious connected to Haldrak's, but it wasn't the same as being in his physical presence.

Unfortunately my sense of hospitality won out, and I laid out on the bed to catch up on some much needed rest. I hadn't laid in a bed for weeks, and I fully intended to make the most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mental Speaking_

* * *

I stayed in Carvahal for several days. Any chance I got was spent with Xupae and Haldrak in the Spine. Whenever I was in town Xupae went off to explore the mountainous forest. I had to make an agreement with her to keep her from flying off. She could go as far as she wanted as long as nobody saw her, and she came back to check up with me.

After three days of this Haldrak joined Xupae on her excursions. He would never admit it, but I could feel how worried he got when she went off by herself.

I only left Carvahal because people were beginning to get suspicious. Braina was more than happy to let me stay in her home, but her husband Curshand was a little standoffish.

I tried mending bridges by hunting a few deer. It took a lot for me to do, since it went against my elvish nature, but it raised unanswerable questions. I had no bow to kill the deer with, and they had no visible wounds. Their cause of death was a snapped neck.

How could an eighteen year old girl kill a deer without a weapon? How could she have snapped its neck?

To answer those kinds of questions I would have had to reveal my magic. I could keep the fact I was an elf a secret, but the people who lived in this town only had magic in fairytales. They only just learned of the riders downfall, and it happened a month ago.

So in the middle of the night, when everybody was asleep inside their homes, I snuck out of the village and ran for the Spine. I found Xupae and Haldrak waiting for me in the same place I left them when we first found Carvahal. We took one last look at Carvahal before venturing deeper into the dark forest of the Spine.

Days of traveling turned to weeks, then months. Each day that passed the dragons grew larger. Soon enough Haldrak was big enough for me to sit comfortably on his back, though he wasn't strong enough to fly with me.

Even if he could I knew I would need a saddle of some sort, but anybody who knew how to make one was most likely hiding or dead. I had to use whatever resources were at my disposal, which consisted of my magic and animal fur.

With no threads to sew the furs together I used magic to fuse them. Xupae and I thought it was odd seeing a fur vest on a dragon, but we couldn't complain. It was a great use for our first flight.

And what a flight it was. Feeling the wind in your hair, and being able to touch the clouds, was such a freeing experience. After that I couldn't understand how I'd never tried flying before.

That first flight was only a leisure flight so I could get used to the idea. On our second flight Haldrak flew faster and dove a little steeper. On the third flight Xupae challenged Haldrak to their usual race, and I found myself holding onto the closest spike to prevent myself from falling off.

Haldrak ended up losing that race because he realized my added weight tired him out quicker. I also realized I needed to add some sort of handholds to use during Haldrak's more daring flight maneuvers.

My answer came in the form of rabbits. I fused two strips of their silvery fur onto the saddle so I could grab onto them, and I used the last of the strips to make a sort of foothold to keep my feet stable as well.

Haldrak came up with his own solution to become stronger. He flew with me during the mornings whenever we traversed the Spine, and when we stopped for the night he would fly in the air with heavy things in his talons, like boulders or ripped up trees. Xupae sometimes joined him.

After a while of his own special workouts I began to see a visual change in his body. The muscles in his legs and wings were more prominent, and he flew easier when I was on his back.

His change made me want to stay in shape as well. I was an elf on a new meat diet, something other elves would faint upon hearing, and I needed to keep my body in shape. Haldrak recommended I practice my sword fighting skills, and while it helped a tree wasn't the most amazing opponent.

My magical strength was also great because of the spell my mother used on me, but Haldrak suggested I come up with easier spell work. To be able to use magic with a single word, and possibly even without saying anything at all.

I agreed that I needed to be able to use a spell by just using one word, but I'd heard of the dangers involved with silent spell casting. A single moment of lost concentration could be detrimental to the caster, and anybody around them.

Our growth wasn't just physical. Haldrak and Xupae have begun learning both Common and the Ancient Language. The first time I heard Haldrak say my name he was two months old and he scared me half to death. The dragons laughed at my reaction but I hadn't cared. Haldrak finally spoke.

After that he took every opportunity to speak any new word he learned before finally forming proper sentences. At first he was confused by what language to learn first, but I told him to try Common, and we would move onto the Ancient Language when he had a good grasp on it.

The only time I learned Xupae could talk was when she said a whole sentence to Haldrak and I during one of our flights. It was as much of a surprise as when Haldrak first spoke to me.

To help them learn their words I drew letters in the dirt. I hadn't realized dragons couldn't read, and Xupae demanded I teach her how to do it. I ended up teaching the both of them how to read, as well as speak, in Common.

Then Xupae and Haldrak tried writing by themselves with their claws, which ended up with me getting covered in dirt.

All of our lessons combined gave the three of us stronger muscles, I gained a better grasp on my magical abilities, Haldrak and Xupae could breathe fire for a few hours at a time, and they could also speak, read, and write in Common. Now they had a good grasp on the Ancient Language, and were working on reading it.

Xupae began thinking it was time to finally get revenge on Galbatorix. For killing all of the dragons and taking over Ilirea, or Urû'baen as he'd renamed it. She didn't take too kindly to being told no.

Haldrak lead her deeper into the Spine, and closed his mind off from mine. It was a few hours before they came back, but when they did Xupae was much more subdued and remained that way for a few days.

Apparently Haldrak told her to think about Galbatorix's power. He's over a century old, and defeated a whole race of fierce dragons with only thirteen others at his side. Not to mention he's been in his stolen castle for decades. No doubt he's done nothing but grow stronger since his grow to power.

There were other instances when the three of us would have a personal issue. Me specifically. Most people would have thought it a blessing to be able to live their lives with two dragons, but after years of only them to talk with I missed human contact. It's what made me venture out of the Spine into the nearest town.

The people in the towns had various information about the going-ons of Alagaësia. It was how I learned not to tell people about my magical abilities, or my elvish nature. Galbatorix passed a law to turn in any elf they see, and that every magic user was to report straight to Urû'baen. No doubt he wanted to have every user of magic securely under his thumb.

As for the elves I wasn't sure why he wanted them. Most people said all of the elves fled to the northern forests where their eleven cities were located, and they hadn't been seen since.

That had been at the end of the war, and fifty years later they faded into fairytales.

It was a shock for me to hear that my entire race went into hiding for near fifty years. Sure I had gone into hiding too, but I had a reason. Two, actually. Galbatorix tried to find Ellesméra and drive the elves out, but each search turned out to be fruitless.

An issue between Haldrak and Xupae was the fact that they were the last two free dragons of the opposite gender. Haldrak had no qualms trying to mate with Xupae. At first he hadn't wanted to do it, but he grew older and more wiser and realized, they were two of the last.

Xupae, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with mating. Naturally she felt the urge, but she would not mate with Haldrak.

I never understood why, and neither did he, until Xupae finally explained it to me one day. It was most likely the longest conversation we would ever have.

 _It is not because I do not want to mate_ , the 49 year old orange dragon confessed to me once I closed my mind off from Haldrak. _There is a part of my nature that detests him for being bound to a rider. We dragons are old beings–now given the chance to be reborn thanks to the Black King._ She never referred to Galbatorix by name. _We were never meant to be tied down._

 _It is not you personally. You could have been much worse,_ coming from her that was a compliment. _You are a wise rider, Lyari. Many others may have taken advantage of having two dragons on their side. Not to mention one of them being wild. Most would have abused that power. But not you._ She looked into my ocean blue eyes with her own dark orange. _You have the patience to wait for the opportune moment to reveal us._

 _Another thing you haven't done, and rarely thought about, was to have me mate with Haldrak. By now we would have had dozens of clutches together, but you never pushed._ She suddenly seemed thoughtful, _And neither has he. Most would have forced me to have hatchlings, but not you two._ Her orange eyes became a little bit grateful.

I smiled at her. "Do you not like Haldrak?" I didn't talk with her mentally, to keep her more comfortable. She would come into my mind, but I was never in hers. She was a wild dragon, and we weren't bonded. I believed it to be a level of intimacy she wouldn't be comfortable with.

There was a gusty sigh. _It is not that I don't like him. Though I have nobody to compare him to._ We both looked up at the white dot flying near the clouds that sparkled every time the sun hit it at a certain angle. _I suppose he is…charming._

I chuckled. "He has his moments." We giggled like little girls at my comment, and our conversation ended after that. She never brought the issue up with me again, and I never asked. Even Haldrak seemed a little more subdued about. Didn't complain about "needs" as much.

I learned why about a year later. The two were giving each other long looks when they didn't think the other one was looking. I could feel when Haldrak was hunting, and he always caught an extra one for Xupae.

Things started getting interesting when I began feeling lust that didn't belong to me, along with admiration.

Haldrak was usually able to hide these feelings, but apparently that day he couldn't hide them. They were all-encompassing, and I had to mentally shove him from my mind and urge him to go cool off. It was hard to do since I kept my mind open to his since he was a hatchling.

He was gone the whole day, and during that time I felt as though I'd lost half of myself, I was so used to having him connected with me 24/7. I hadn't realized Xupae was gone as well until the two of them landed in our campsite. They landed right next to each other, and Haldrak wouldn't stop staring at her while Xupae tried to look at everything but him.

At that point I opened my mind and latched onto his, seeking his presence that I hadn't realized would be so hard for me to separate from. We could hide the occasional thought from each other, but after years of keeping our shields down and mingling our minds it was difficult to cut each other off.

I didn't want to imagine what it would feel like should he be killed.

When our minds latched together it was like a puzzle piece snapping back into place. It was such a relieving experience for the both of us that we reveled in it for a few moments.

Those moments were broken when I found the memories of what Haldrak decided to do to let off his sexual frustration.

He'd gone out for a flight like I'd wanted him to do. He was just starting to calm down when he saw Xupae flying in the distance. He'd always noticed how graceful she could be when she flew, and at that moment she was performing stunts that had her doing dangerous dives and various body twisting motions that brought all of his frustrations to the forefront of his mind.

At that point Haldrak's memories became a little blurry. Apparently a sort of animalistic haze had taken over him because he engaged Xupae in an aerial attack. It wasn't the first time they fought together, but none of those had been this serious.

Xupae must have noticed what was wrong with him because she fought back as viciously as if he was a real threat to her. Their desperate fight for dominance involved claws, teeth, and any advantage they had at their disposal. Xupae was a bit smaller than Haldrak, so she used that to slip away from his grasp and attack at various angles. Haldrak was the stronger of the two, and he used that to prevent her from always slipping away, and pin her down once they crashed to the ground.

When on the ground Haldrak had a difficult time holding Xupae in place, and she eventually slipped away from him.

They stood facing each other. Both snarling and showing off their sword-length teeth. Xupae knew what he wanted, and wouldn't submit without a fight; seeing if he would prove himself worthy.

Xupae's tail snapped against the ground, and Haldrak took this as the green light to attack.

Their fight was just as vicious as the one in the sky, but this one broke several trees, and cracked a boulder or two.

In the end they both had a various array of bruises, cuts, and gashes, but Haldrak was able to use his larger body and stronger muscles to hold the orange dragon underneath him. She struggled for several long moments, before it dissolved into a growling match.

Once they went quiet Haldrak bent down to nip at Xupae's neck.

I finally realized that what I saw in Haldrak's memories was the ritual dragons went through when choosing a mate. The girl dragon didn't simply roll over and present herself. They fought back with everything they had to weigh the male's worth.

That was exactly what Xupae did, and from the memories bombarding my shocked mind she deemed him worthy.

"You two…" my voice trailed off into nothing as I looked between the two beaten up dragons. "And now you're…" I pointed at Xupae who huffed impatiently but didn't deny it.

I was happy for them, but as amazing as this new development was, it was very dangerous. I trusted Xupae to take care of herself throughout her gestation period, and Haldrak was more than capable of protecting her, but when she finally laid her eggs p I would have even more to watch over, on top of the two dragons I already traveled with. It also begged the question on whether or not they would be kept wild or made into rider dragons.

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and approached the dragons to heal their injuries. Haldrak went first, and when I got to Xupae I had her lower her head so I could look her in the eye. "Congratulations, Xupae. I know this might be hard for you, but we can get through this. It will work."

She stared at me for a few minutes before blinking and nodding her large head in thanks.

And we would get through it. Those hatchlings, wild or not, would be well taken care of, and when they got older we could explain to them the cruelty of the world and why we were forced into hiding.

For now we needed to try and find somewhere for Xupae to nest. She had about three months before laying her eggs, and we needed to find the perfect place for her to do so before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mind Speak_

* * *

It was a few weeks of searching before Xupae found the perfect spot. The mountains all sort of leaned away from each other to form a large gorge. There were even rocky outcroppings. It was the perfect place for any dragon to live, but there was only one problem with it: there were no caves. It wasn't safe to have a nest on a rock ledge for the elements to destroy, so a cave needed to be made.

I thought I would have had to use magic to make one, but Haldrak mentally nudged me out of the way. I wondered what he was doing until he breathed white flames against the face of the mountain with the largest outcropping. After a few minutes he stopped and walked up to the hot rock. He stood onto his back paws and began scraping away the melted rock.

Haldrak used his fire and talons to mould their own cave. It was an amazing spectacle to watch, and Xupae and I stayed up for three days to see its creation.

When he finished Xupae got up to inspect his work. The walls were littered with his claw marks, and Xupae added a few of her own to edit the cave to her liking. It needed to be perfect. This was where she would lay her eggs.

The cave took two more days until it was completely finished. It was now big enough for both dragons to fit comfortably. In that sense the cave was absolutely huge. The 50 year old dragons were each the size of small mountains, or large hills.

One of the gouges made in the wall was big enough for me to lay in. So I spelled the rock to feel softer to give me a more comfortable sleep.

Next to be made was the nest. Xupae did most of the work for this. She used trees with relatively soft bark, rocks, and she tasked me with getting long grass for bedding. It wasn't easy for a dragon to carry grass.

I had Haldrak fly me towards the nearest plain. When he flew above the perfect spot I let go of his fur saddle and fell to the ground.

The first time I purposefully fell off of Haldrak's back it scared him half to death. He knew what I was going to do from my thoughts, but to watch your rider plummet to the earth from dangerous heights would terrorize any dragon.

When I was twenty meters from the ground I started slowing my descent, and when I was at five feet I completely stopped. Releasing my magic I hit the ground with a soft thump.

The grass there came up to my waist and was a lime green color. It was fairly soft to the touch, so I started cutting it in sections. When I was done I had a pile as tall as I was, and there was a good chunk of grass missing from the plains.

I had to use magic to tie the grass together. This way Haldrak could hold the grass in his talons and fly back to the cave without a problem.

Thankfully Xupae liked the grass, and she spread it out across the section of the cave she chose for her nest.

The next two months were stressful. I personally didn't feel any stress, but Haldrak felt it constantly, making it bleed into my own thoughts. He worried about every little thing Xupae did, and it got on both of our nerves. He always hunted for her, which was okay the closer her due date came. He judged everything she did on whether it was safe or not, and the worst was his hovering.

It got so bad I had to use magic to send him away.

On the day Xupae had her eggs it was raining profusely, and the three of us were taking refuge in the dark cave. She'd been moving restlessly the entire day, and every few hours I would contact her in silent question. Each time she assured me she was fine, so I would drop it.

It turned out she was not fine, because in the middle of the night she roared so loud it jerked both Haldrak and I awake. We both ended up hitting our heads on the rocks of the cave.

"Xupae?" I made a ball of light form at the ceiling of the cave to see what was wrong.

Haldrak was laying behind her, against the back of the cave, like he always did, and Xupae was curled into a tight ball with her orange eyes screwed shut. She was breathing very heavily and very quickly. Another roar burst from her chest, and it sent my ears ringing.

Haldrak, I think it's time.

He looked at me with his unique eyes. Now?!

I mentally snapped at him, Yes, now! Crawling out of my makeshift bed I jogged up to Xupae's head, and laid my left hand on her brow. "Okay, Xupae, are they coming?"

Her response was a pained roar, and she started shifting her lower body. I didn't know how to help a dragon through labor, so I hoped her instincts would guide her. "I can only tell you to try and breath slowly and evenly. I would use magic to try and ease the pain, but I'm not sure if that would hurt the eggs or not."

An orange eye snapped open, and both dragons growled at me. I raised my other hand placatingly. "I said I wasn't going to do it." I narrowed my eyes at Haldrak. And don't you growl at me. I'm trying to help her.

He breathed heavily. Apologies.

I nodded in acceptance and looked back at Xupae when she roared in pain. Her eyes were closed again, but I could see she was making an effort to breath calmly. It was still heavy and pain filled, but they were slower breaths.

"Let your instincts drive you, Xupae." I rubbed her head and pushed some calming magic into the palm of my hand, hoping it would help.

It was a good hour before the first egg was laid. I kept my hand on Xupae's side as I walked towards it. I wanted her to know where I was at all times so she would feel a little less hostile towards me. She still tensed when I got near her egg, but I only wanted to move it towards her belly and out of the way for the next one that must have been coming.

The egg was covered in various liquids that I cleaned off with magic to reveal its beautiful maroon color. Spiderwebbing across the shell were a few pink veins. It was a fairly large egg. It was the size of my calf lengthwise, and as thick as my thigh.

The other two eggs turned out to be the same size, but they were different colors. The second egg was yellow with red veins across the shell, and the last one was a beautiful jade color with orange veins. The orange was a lighter color than her mother's hide.

Xupae became very protective for the rest of the night. Her instincts told her to make sure the eggs were completely fine and nothing went wrong.

Even the next morning she was a little overprotective. She snapped at Haldrak a few times, and on the last one he snapped back. Upset that she was trying to prevent him from seeing the eggs. They were his as well, and he made sure to remind her of it.

I allowed her to hover over the eggs for two days before approaching her with a delicate subject. "Xupae," she tore her eyes away from her eggs to look at me, "I know you won't want to talk about this, but I need to know if the eggs will stay wild or have riders."

Xupae started growling at me, but Haldrak, whom laid beside her, snarled in warning. He may have mated with her, but she had no right growling at his rider. The question was a good one, and he wanted to know the answer as well. He couldn't care either way, so it was up to Xupae.

I felt a nudge on my mind, and I allowed her in to speak, They will be wild.

Nodding in understanding I didn't push her to change her mind. It was ultimately her decision, and I didn't mind them staying wild. They would just have to be taught how to defend themselves. It was dangerous for any dragon, whether it had to hatch for a rider or hatch wild. Galbatorix could hurt them either way.

"That's fine." Now that the serious matter was out of the way, "Do you know their genders? What will their names be?"

Xupae's chest rumbled with laughter. She always seemed to enjoy when I grew more childish. Two boys, she showed an image of the yellow and maroon eggs, and one girl, the image of the jade egg appeared in my mind.

"Do they have names?"

I have named the boys. The eldest is Eridor, and the second oldest is Fafnir.

That meant the maroon was Eridor and the yellow was Fafnir. "And the girl?"

Haldrak wanted to name one. Xupae rolled her eyes, None of them were very good.

I chuckled. "Well, he's a guy."

Haldrak entered the conversation, My gender has nothing to do with this.

"What was your suggestion?" I raised a brow.

He sighed, Umir.

Even I frowned at the name. "I don't think that really fits."

Xupae snorted. At least one of you has sense.

"I don't know if my opinion here would matter, but I've always kind of liked Kaida. Would that work?"

Xupae broke eye contact with me and gazed blankly at the cave wall. She was rolling the name around in her thoughts, and it seemed to please her. Yes. Kaida shall be her name.

Things went back to normal after the birth. Xupae didn't fly at first, but she needed to get her muscles back. She only left the cave when either Haldrak or I were there to watch the eggs. Sometimes both of us at once. Haldrak did most of the hunting now, but Xupae soon started up again. She didn't like having someone taking care of her when she knew she could do it herself.

It was about four weeks of Xupae getting back into her old routine when it was interrupted.

One of the eggs, the yellow one, rocked. It was only a little bit, but it was enough for elf and dragon eyes to catch.

Soon afterwards the maroon one emitted a squeak, which started an odd war between the two boys. The yellow one was rocking back and forth with the occasional speak, while the maroon one was scratching and squeaking like crazy.

We were so wrapped up in the two busy eggs that we didn't notice a crack form on the smooth jade shell.

The maroon egg began its own rocking motions, and the yellow was squeaking louder now. Small cracks marred the previously smooth eggs, and the three of us anxiously waited for one of the dragons to break free from its confinement.

We finally heard what we wanted, a large breaking sound, but it didn't come from the eggs we were watching. They quieted down at the noise, and I looked over to see a small jade lump wriggling a round about a foot away from her brothers.

"Looks like Kaida hatched first," I laughed.

Xupae dragged her daughter closer and began licking her scales clean. Kaida didn't seem to like the treatment and began squeaking indignantly. She was small enough to wiggle away from her mother and explore the nest on shaky legs.

Her scales were interestingly colored. Jade spikes started at the base of her skull and went all the way down to her tail. Her scales were jade as well, but as they grew closer to her stomach they gained a light orange hue. Along with her belly, her talons were orange, and here eyes jade with orange flecks.

She was very curious of her surroundings, and when she saw me she squeaked in surprise. I was the oddest thing she'd ever seen, even though she was only minutes old. I had no scales, no wings, and no tail.

Kaida cautiously hobbled closer to me, but remained safely out of reach. I made no move to get closer, even though I wanted to see if her scales were as soft as Haldrak's at that age.

"Hello, Kaida." The jade dragon jumped, and I chuckled at her. I looked at Xupae, "Would she understand her name yet?"

She was looking at her other eggs, who had resumed their previous attempts to hatch. Not quite. She'll understand the need to respond when we say "Kaida", but she won't know why until she's a little older.

Nodding in acceptance I looked back at Kaida to see she'd ambled towards the nest, and was checking out the eggs that still held her brothers.

On the shell of each egg was a good amount of cracks, but the maroon one, Eridor, broke his shell first. His head popped out of the shell, and his body wriggled out after it. His whole body was maroon, even his talons. The only sign of pink were two random spikes on his back and his eyes.

Kaida was smelling his face, so she was the first thing he saw. He gave a few warbles before hopping up with an excited squeak. Kaida jerked back, and they both ended up toppling over from lack of balance.

I laughed at the sight, and it made both hatchlings look over at me. Eridor had the same confusion Kaida did, but I could tell she could already recognize me. She was squeaking at her brother, some sort of language only they could understand.

We were all distracted a third time when Fafnir broke out of his egg. His coloring was set up like Haldrak's. The scales on his body were all yellow, while his talons, spikes, and irises were red. I thought he would have looked more golden, but he was pure yellow.

The three hatchlings took to each other like a fish in water. They squeaked, failed at roaring, tackled each other, and when they saw Haldrak they paused. He had been laying behind Xupae, so they didn't really see him.

Haldrak cautiously lowered his head near the nest and waited to see their reactions. He was emitting a quiet rumbling from his chest that echoed off the walls. It was a soothing sound that made the hatchlings eyes droop lower and lower.

The three of them all ended up falling asleep on each other, and Xupae, Haldrak, and I were content to watch the three blessings for several hours.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mind Speak_

* * *

Having three hatchlings around was a refreshing experience. They climbed all over each other and fought over food. It reminded me of Xupae and Haldrak when they were that age. Something I liked to remind them of all the time.

What surprised me were the hatchlings eagerness to contact my thoughts. I assumed they'd be more like their mother, and keep their thoughts a secret, but I often found one or all of them curiously rifling through my mind. I didn't know if Xupae knew they were doing this, but I wasn't going to stop them.

Another thing they did that was much more heart stopping was their wish to fly. They would throw themselves out of the cave and down the the mountain side. Haldrak, Xupae, and I all had our turn jumping after them.

After they've grown up a bit they could eventually jump off the outcrop without needing anybody diving after them. At first they jumped off cause they wanted to learn how to fly, but after seeing our reactions they did it for fun. Until Fafnir started flying on his own. That made Eridor and Kaida competitive and want to fly for themselves.

Now we had three flying hatchlings that enjoyed trying to get me to fly with them. The boys would grab my arms and carry me off the outcrop. Kaida would just fly around us with her amused mind brushing against mine. Of course with Eridor and Fafnir still young my weight was too much for them, and Kaida would have to grab onto either my clothes or a leg to help keep me in the air.

At that point the four of us would just be suspended in the air. I had to shake the dragons off, and use magic to raise myself back up to the cave.

The older they got the more they grew, and eventually they were taught how to hunt and speak. Once they could fully understand Common I explained why we were confined to the Spine.

"Dragons were the first beings on Alagaësia. The kings and queens of the continent. Then the elves came, and after them the humans and dwarves. The dragons and elves fell into a great war that seemed endless. Only finishing when an elf named Eragon found and raised a white dragon hatchling. The two of them proposed a truce, which is how the dragon riders were born." I showed all the dragons the silvery oval on my palm.

"The riders prospered for decades. Humans eventually became riders, and they were affected the most. Their features change to make them look half-human, half-elf. Those who weren't born with magic gained it from their dragons. Every rider has magic, but not everybody knew that. Even their lifespan was changed to immortality.

"About a century ago a young boy was born. His name was Galbatorix." Haldrak and Xupae growled at his name, and their reactions made the hatchlings grow even more interested in the story. "He was human, and fortunate enough to become a rider.

"However, his new status as rider made him arrogant. He thought himself stronger than he was. Of course, he didn't know this, so he took his dragon and flew into the Spine with his friends.

"During the night their camp was attacked by a band of Urgals. Galbatorix survived while his friends and dragon were killed. He was driven into madness. Challenging everything he came across in the hopes they would kill him, but he won every battle. It made everything run from his path.

"One day he collapsed from exhaustion and a farmer found him. He took Galbatorix to the Council, a group of the most powerful dragon riders, and they healed him.

"When Galbatorix woke up he got an idea. Maybe the Council would give him another egg. So he went to them and requested another chance, but they denied him.

"In a rage Galbatorix left the elves city. He was missing for years, and the dragon riders foolishly believed he would no longer be a problem.

"Instead, Galbatorix tricked a young boy, Morzan, into leaving one of the gates to an elven city unlocked. He snuck into the city and stole a black dragon hatchling after murdering it's rider.

"He tainted the hatchlings mind with black magic, and forced it to bond with him. Galbatorix used magic to quicken the hatchlings growth, and after enlisting thirteen other riders they attacked the elven city.

"This started a war between Galbatorix and his thirteen riders, known as the Forsworn, and all other riders.

"It was a gruesome war, and in the end Galbatorix and a few of his followers came out the victors. He killed every rider and every dragon–wild or otherwise. The only ones to survive were the Forsworn and three dragon eggs."

That can't be right, Eridor's gruff voice was filled with anger. How could only thirteen riders kill off all of the others?

Fafnir's voice was smoother than his brothers, Not to mention all but three eggs.

But this doesn't make sense, Kaida had the most musical voice of all the dragons here. If he destroyed all of the dragons and their eggs, how are we here? Eridor and Fafnir stared at me as well, wondering how they hadn't thought of that before.

"It's because I found your grandmother, Vervada, in a cave far north of Alagaësia. She was dying, and had four eggs with her. Two were hers, two belonged to another, and all of them were wild. She gave them to me to turn into riders eggs, but I left her daughter to continue her legacy as Queen of the Skies."

The three young dragons looked at their mother in amazement. Connecting the dots that she was the daughter I was talking about.

Does that mean you're fathers rider? Fafnir inquired.

"Yes," I nodded. "He chose me as his rider."

What's it like? Kaida looked at her father. Having a rider I mean.

Well I don't expect it's much different from being wild. From her place sunning outside of the cave Xupae snorted, but Haldrak ignored her. The only difference I can think of is your thoughts.

Thoughts? This confession confused Fafnir.

Yes. My mind is constantly opened to Lyari. We share thoughts, feelings. If we wanted–

"We could even–"

Finish each–

"Others–"

Sentences.

The young dragons alternated on who to look at, and when Haldrak finished our sentence Eridor shook his head. That was unnerving, yet amazing.

Does that mean there are two more eggs around here? Kaida inquired.

She always was the brightest of the three.

"Yes, there are. I have them fused against Haldrak's saddle."

They looked at me oddly, so I stood from my seat on the cave floor and walked up to Haldrak. There was a patch of fur that extended out from the saddle, and I rested my hand on it while looking at the young dragons. "I made a pouch to fit the eggs into, then fused it closed. To unknowing eyes it just looks like an awkward bulge."

Using a few words in the Ancient Language I had the top of the extra skin un-fuse, so I could take out the eggs and show them to the curious dragons.

So, Eridor looked up from the eggs, the seven of us are the only free dragons?

I nodded solemnly, and Xupae and Haldrak stared at nothing. Lost in the thought that our small group was all Alagaësia had left.

That's not quite true, we all looked at Fafnir. There are still three other eggs that have yet to hatch. They are still free dragons, just confined behind walls.

Walls we couldn't get passed, Kaida pointed out. A man who was able to kill an entire species with only thirteen others behind him. He would do everything in his power to keep those eggs in his grasp. They may be free now, but once they hatch they would be in serious danger. Much like we are now. He may not know of us now, but eventually he will, and he'll hunt us down to enslave us or kill us.

It grew silent, and Eridor broke it by shifting his position. He walked to the mouth of the cave and spread his maroon wings. Where are you going Eri? His brother made sure he and his sister were the only ones able to hear their next exchange.

I need to think. I'll just be gone for a few hours. With a beat of his wings he took off for the sky, and nobody tried to stop him.

I'll go with him. Kaida followed her brother, and Fafnir followed her.

That left Haldrak, Xupae, and I alone in the cave. "They should be back in a couple of hours." Xupae sighed and laid her head on her paws, Haldrak moved to the back of the cave to lie down for a nap, and I was left to wonder what would happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mind Speak_

* * *

It took some time, but eventually Eridor, Fafnir, and Kaida were all able to accept the fact our group was the only chance Alagaësia had at freeing themselves from Galbatorix's reign. The young dragons wanted to know what we planned on doing, but all I could tell them was "Wait".

This angered them. We were supposed to be finding ways to take down Galbatorix, and all we were doing was sitting around.

This was when Haldrak confronted them. _You think we've been doing nothing all these years? Just watching as everyone grows comfortable with him on the throne without a care? No. We have been training ourselves. Lyari and I don't take leisure flights. Your mother and I don't breath our fire for competition._

"Not anymore."

Haldrak snorted, and black smoke filtered out of his nostrils. _Even so. Our competitions as hatchlings made us what we are today. Our mock battles are what prepare us for future confrontations._

"I'm not so sure those fights will be necessary."

All the dragons looked at me with interest. Xupae cracked open an orange eye, _Why is that?_

"Because I've been hearing talk of a rebel group called The Varden. Nobody knows how it was formed, but they actively move against the Empire. The Forsworn members who haven't died from insanity or suicide have been taken care of through these people. I hear there's only one member of the Forsworn left."

 _So we're not the only ones who can give Alagaësia hope._ Fafnir sounded relieved.

Kaida snorted, _No, we're just the only dragons._

Eridor growled, _I hate this._ His tail snapped against the ground. _Why don't we join the rebel group? Let them know of our existence._

 _He has a point,_ Xupae agreed. _If people knew of us then they would have an even bigger hope against defeating Galbatorix._

"That may be, but what do you think Galbatorix would do once he found out about us? He wouldn't exactly go down without a fight. This man is at least a century older than I am. He has much more skill, actual training as a dragon rider, and let's not forget to mention his army."

Xupae snorted but said no more.

 _We won't be hiding here forever,_ Kaida stared at me with stern eyes. A brighter orange than her mothers. _We will show ourselves one day._

"Of course. But until that day comes we will stay here, and do what we can to get stronger."

 _And when will that day be?_ Fafnir had red irises that bore into my own blue.

I smiled mysteriously, "I will know."

The young dragons never brought up the subject again, but I could tell the conversation changed them. They weren't as carefree. It was as if something hardened inside of them. What were once play fights turned into their own kind of mock battle. One time they asked Haldrak to fight with them so they could test against a bigger opponent.

He was hesitant to agree, and he only did because I place protective enchantments to prevent them from serious injuries.

Haldrak became their sort of battle trainer. He taught them certain flying maneuvers that he'd come up with himself, and a few attacks they could do should they be confined to the ground. Xupae helped out with these sometimes. Especially with Fafnir since he seemed to gave gained the same slim body type she had.

Xupae also helped them with their fire. The three of them would breathe fire for as long as they could at certain hours of the day. They didn't understand the point of this exercise until they began breathing fire from minutes to hours at a time.

We all continued our personal training. Even if it grew tiring after five years of doing the same routine over and over again. The now five year old dragons occasionally complained, but Xupae pointed out that she, Haldrak, and I have been doing this for fifty-five years.

The repetitive routine was only broken when an angry Xupae flew out of her cave in a rage. In the passed five years Kaida, Eridor, and Fafnir had all made their own caves. Haldrak continued staying in the same cave as Xupae, and there hadn't been any problems until now.

To distance myself I ran out of the cave and used magic to push myself onto a small ledge above Haldrak and Xupae's cave. Eridor, Fafnir, and Kaida cautiously exited their caves to see what was going on.

Kaida joined me. _What is wrong with mother?_

At this point Xupae was clinging to the side of a mountain, and Haldrak stared at her from his place on the outcrop.

I contacted him through our bond. _What's wrong with Xupae?_

From my place above him I could see Haldrak heave a heavy sigh. _We did something she seems to regret._

There was a hurt twinge to his voice, and I didn't ask what happened. Instead I dove into his mind for the memories.

What I found made me sag to the ground. "Oh, Haldrak."

Kaida nudged me with her jade snout. _What did father do?_

"He mated with her."

The jade dragon stilled. Her thoughts raced with the implications of that statement. _Then mother is…_

I nodded, "She's going to have another clutch."

Had Kaida been younger she might have been more excited with the news, but she was older now. Her and her brothers understand how dangerous it was for them. The only difference was that they could defend themselves should any trouble come to pass.

"Tell your brothers. The should know." Kaida nodded, and she glided off the outcrop with a beat of her wings.

 _Get out of here, Haldrak._

He stared up at me through white irises. _I cannot leave her–_

 _You can, and you will. Now leave, and I will tell you when she's calmed down._ Haldrak was clearly reluctant to go, but he spread his wings and was gone in a few beats.

Xupae calmed down with his disappearance, but only a little. She was still roaring and breathing fire hot enough to melt the mountains.

I whistled to gain the five year old dragons attention. _Approach your mother with caution. See if you can't calm her down._

They flew from their spots and leisurely made their way towards their mother. They didn't want to risk her attacking them, so they flew around her. I watched from my place on the ledge. I could only assume they made mental contact because Xupae was slowly calming down the longer time went on.

It was an hour before they were able to get Xupae to detach from the mountain and head back into her cave. The three younger dragons stayed outside of the cave, but I cautiously made my way inside.

"Xupae?" She was laying at the very back of the cave, and growled at the sound of my voice. "Can you tell me what happened?"

She didn't say anything for a long moment. Instead she laid completely still, taking deep, calming breaths. _This time was my fault,_ her sudden voice almost made me jump. _I was the one with the uncontrolled need._

"How did I not hear you two? I sleep in the cave with you."

 _We snuck out as quietly as possible._ My eyebrows raised at that. Elves weren't exactly deep sleepers. _Unlike last time we didn't fight. My instincts had already judged him as worthy. The consequences of my actions had not hit me until this morning._

"What will you do with the eggs, than?"

She looked at me with her dark orange eyes. _I will have them. Just as I did with Eridor, Fafnir, and Kaida._

"And they will stay wild?"

At this she closed her eyes. _I cannot say for sure._

"Why do you two have such bad urges?"

 _It is my personal belief that our natures are pushing us towards each other. This one came so soon since we've mated once before. I will not be surprised if it ends up happening again._

Her last sentence worried me. "You two will mate again?"

Her nostrils flared with a sigh. _I believe so. Unless there is an elf magic that can keep us separated._

"I'm sure I could use magic to keep you from getting near each other, but that might become dangerous if the two of you are immersed in your hormone driven thoughts."

 _Then it will continue to happen until we separate from each other._

"Then maybe you two should just roll with it." Her eyes snapped open in a silent command for me to continue. "You two could mate every five years. That seems to be the time limit you have before instincts take over."

 _There are already enough of us to worry about. You want me to have more eggs?_

"Some could be made rider eggs, and the others stay wild. This would leave the eggs with plenty of protection, and with the amount of wild dragons Galbatorix would have an even bigger force moving against him."

 _So my hatchlings will be used politically?_ Xupae was less than thrilled with the idea.

"Oh no," I shook my head, "I, myself, don't want to be drawn into any politics. I wouldn't force your hatchlings into anything. Besides," I added with a smile, "they're wild dragons. Nobody has any sway over them. The only thing we'll have to watch out for are the ones waiting for their rider. If we showed ourselves to the Varden, then they would want the eggs to hatch as soon as possible to have even more dragons. Same thing with the elves."

Xupae exhaled heavily, and it was one of the few times I saw her show weakness. _I hate this,_ her voice was but a whisper. _Why must the world be in such turmoil?_

The five of us grew solemn at seeing such a strong dragon in such a state of pity. "I don't know, Xupae. I can only blame Galbatorix."


	9. Chapter 9

_Mind Speak_

 **Ancient Language**

* * *

The three months of Xupae's pregnancy were tense. Her and Haldrak no longer felt at ease with each other. It was so bad Eridor, Fafnir, and Kaida could feel it. They did their best to make the situation a little lighter, but none of the attempts ever worked. It wasn't until the eggs were born that the tension eased. Just the sight of them was enough to make the two older dragons finally relax around each other.

Just like their first clutch there were three eggs. Xupae was able to tell their gender by brushing against their minds.

The first egg was a beautiful silver color, and the veins spread across its shell were gold. She would be a beautiful dragon when she hatched. The second egg was crimson red with black veins. He would be an intimidating dragon once he hatched. And the last egg was a pink color. Not dark enough to be red, but not the same light pink Eridor had. This egg had grass green veins. This egg housed a female dragon.

 _I put some thought into your suggestion of me and Haldrak mating every five years, and to make every other clutch rider eggs._

I looked up at Xupae in surprise. "Oh?"

 _Your idea held merit, and I talked to Haldrak about it. We decided, together, that it would be best to go with your plan. This way it can be controlled and won't be a surprise every time it happens._

A light smile formed on my lips. "That's wonderful to hear." I tilted my head. "Does this mean you want these three to be made into riders eggs?" Xupae nodded and, with small reluctance, raised her wing to reveal the three eggs tucked against her stomach.

One by one I spelled the eggs the same way I had Haldrak's. Eridor, Fafnir, and Kaida found the process fascinating. How a simple use of magic could bind a dragon to his/her egg for years and years, until they finally feel the presence of their chosen rider.

"I'll need more deer fur." I looked at Haldrak's saddle. In another ten years Xupae would have more eggs I would need to spell. Each egg that waits for their rider will have to be carried on his shoulders.

 _I am more than willing to carry them, my heart._

The nickname now made me laugh. _Shouldn't Xupae be your heart?_

His chest rumbled, _I'm afraid not even Xupae can claim my hearts as you have._

I nodded, but something about that sentence had me confused, _Hearts?_

Haldrak blinked. _Is that what I said?_

His confusion was genuine, so I decided to drop it. _I'm honored you think so highly of me._

 _Of course,_ he nudged his snout against my chest, and I brought my arms up to hug him as best as I could. _You are my greatest friend. My rider. My chosen._

A single tear found its way down my cheek. We just basked in our feelings of love and happiness.

The moment was only broken when Fafnir dropped two deer carcasses near us. _Are these enough for the eggs?_

Seeing dead animals no longer bothered me as much as it used to. It still sent a twinge through my heart to see their lost lives, but I could easily ignore it. "These should be plenty."

Fafnir nodded, and went deeper into the cave to brush his nose against the three eggs. They were his little brother and sisters. He wished they would hatch right then and there, but they wouldn't. He would have to wait years for that moment. When he was done admiring the eggs he flew out of the cave to find his already hatched siblings.

Fusing the deer skins together I took one end and attached it next to the eggs already on Haldrak's saddle. Then I fused the opposite and bottom ends to leave a pocket. I had Haldrak walk closer to the eggs so I didn't have to carry them farther than I had to.

Thankfully each egg fit snuggly into the pocket, and I fused the last end to make it blend in with the rest of the saddle. Now Haldrak had a total of five large lumps on his saddle.

 _How do they feel?_

Haldrak stood up and walked towards the mouth of the cave. _I feel their weight, but it isn't much. A few minutes flight should be enough for me to get accustomed to their presence._ With that he flapped his wings and disappeared into the sky.

That wouldn't be the first time Haldrak had to get used to added weight. In another five years Haldrak and Xupae mated for the third time. Their two eggs, both boys, were left as a wild clutch.

The oldest was Glaurung. He was a light brown color with dark blue eyes, talons, spikes, and the occasional blue scale could be found hiding among the brown.

The second dragon was black, with red eyes and spikes. Fafnir finally came up with the name Drogon, after the stubborn boy rejected everybody else's suggestions.

Eridor, Fafnir, and Kaida fully enjoyed the presence of the hatchlings. They were like a breath of fresh air, and it gave them a chance to see what they were like when they were that age. They also realized how irritating they were when the hatchlings continuously tried to fly off the mountainside.

Fafnir and Drogon had the closest bond, and Fafnir seemed to fully enjoy it. Kaida jokingly told her mother to have more girls since they were being outnumbered.

Another thing the now ten year old dragons realized was how fast their species grew. Glaurung and Drogon were flying on their own in no time, and saying their first words. Drogon was much more welcoming with his thoughts, but Glaurung seemed to hold back when it came to me. I was completely fine with that. He was like his mother that way. Though when I finally heard both their voices I realized Drogon's was much deeper than Glaurung's. He sounded much wiser than anything his age usually sounded like.

The two new dragons also had to learn how to fight in the air and on the ground, how to breathe their fire for long periods of time, and they needed to know our history; the reasons for why we were biding our time in the mountains. Xupae and Haldrak told the story of Galbatorix.

Both dragons were obviously upset and angered by what Galbatorix had done, but they were understanding about why we weren't acting right away. They picked up on the odd routine we'd slowly drawn them into, and now that they knew the full story they could be fully included in what the rest of their family was doing.

When Xupae and Haldrak mated again the youngest dragons asked why I spelled all four of them to be rider eggs. This was when we told them of the plan I suggested to Xupae. That she would mate with Haldrak every five years to curb their urges, and that every other clutch would be wild. Since Glaurung and Drogon were wild dragons, this clutch would be for riders.

Since Haldrak already had five eggs on one side of his saddle I put those four on the opposite side. Two were boys, and the other two were girls. One of the boys was a solid bronze color with no veins to suggest a second color, while the other boy was in a turquoise colored egg with periwinkle veins. For the girls one was light orange and the other violet. They both had white veins.

Another five years had Xupae birthing four more eggs. Also two boys and two girls. These were left wild, and soon the little monsters were terrorizing their older family members.

Velocke, a gold dragon with black spikes and black irises. It was hard to look him directly in the eye. He always started staring contests since he knew he'd win. His scales, while gold, were black underneath. If you looked at him a certain way you could see the difference in colors.

Savon was a smokey grey, with lighter grey on his stomach. His eyes were also that same light grey color.

Their sister, Reona, was white like Haldrak, but her eyes and talons were purple. And their other sister, Cerama, was a salmon color with tan talons.

The same thing was done with these four as their five older siblings. Their fighting skills sharpened, their fire strengthened, and their history given.

Xupae only had one egg in her next clutch. It was a pure light green in color. He was attached to the right side of Haldrak's saddle, next to the other four. With a total of ten eggs now attached to Haldrak he was gaining strong muscles in his wings.

That wasn't her last clutch. The next had three eggs. Fafnir was happy to see one of them was yellow like him, but she had green veins. Making her eyes, spikes, and talons a seaweed green. We gave him the honor of naming her, and she's now Gracen.

Her sister, Westairya, was a vivid blue color, and she had brown talons and spikes. Their brother was dark purple with orange spikes and eyes. He was given the name Sulivar.

They soon grew up, and once they were old enough joined in the training exercises.

It was when Xupae was having her eighth clutch, pregnant with only one egg I would spell for a rider, when something out of the ordinary happened.

By now Haldrak and Xupae were eighty-five years old. Their first clutch (Eridor, Fafnir, and Kaida) was when they were fifty, making their oldest hatchlings thirty five years old. Glaurung and Drogon were twenty five, Velocke, Savon, Cerama, and Reona were fifteen, and Westairya, Gracen, and Sulivar were five.

Westairya, Gracen, and Sulivar went out on a hunt. They had to go hunting the most often because they were the youngest. As dragons grew older they ate less and slept more. Haldrak was a great example of this. He still helped his children train, but with his size it wasn't as easy for him to be flexible enough to dodge any attacks. It why he now usually trained with Xupae. Eridor and Fafnir took his place. They were about half the size of their parents but still very formidable.

The moment the three came back from their hunt everybody knew something was wrong. Westairya and Sulivar were roaring while Gracen had something clutched in her talons. Whatever it was it wasn't a deer because the thing was screaming.

I was the first to figure out what it was. The only thing to scream like that was a human being, and Gracen was bringing one right towards their safe place in the mountains.

Gracen flew to the top of one of the mountains. The dragons had chosen it to be used as a landing platform. It was made so they had more landing space if they didn't want to go into their caves.

Right now it was where Gracen was heading, and all her sibling followed irately.

Gracen opened her talons and the body fell from her clutches. The others could now clearly see that what she'd held wasn't an animal of any sort. In reality it looked just like me. Only this two-leg wasn't as tall, and she had round ears with rounds eyes.

When I reached them they were all surrounding Gracen's find. I found them all staring at the shell shocked woman in silent interest.

Silent for the strange woman anyway. My mind was open to them so I could hear their thoughts tumbling over one another.

The woman wasn't silent for long, however. Her eyes swept over each dragon slowly, weighing her options. Unlike with the dragons her mind was completely shut, and I didn't make any attempts to break in.

"Hello?"

The woman whipped her head towards me. Her breathing was heavy, and I saw her hands covering her stomach protectively. It was then I realized there was another presence near the woman's. It was faint, but there.

"Gracen!" I sent a scolding look at the yellow dragon, "What is wrong with you? Bringing someone here was bad enough, but this woman is pregnant!" Gracen cringed. "You're lucky the baby wasn't effected by the stress you no doubt just put this woman through!"

Her brothers and sisters glanced at her disappointedly. Gracen may be one of the youngest, but at five years old she should know better.

Black smoke puffed out of her nose. _I'm sorry, Lyari, but look at her! She's just like you!_

I chuckled. "Yes, there are others out there like me, though she is a human." An amused smile curled the edge of my lips, "You didn't think I was the only two-leg out there, did you?"

Gracen wasn't the only one to hang her head in embarrassment. A few of them had thought Lyari to be the only of her kind.

"Who are you?" The woman's voice was hushed. Her grey eyes were wide, and her waist length brown hair was still. "What is this place?"

I took a cautious step closer. I saw her eyes travel across my body and features, and I wondered what I looked like. Over the years I'd changed the clothes I wore and switched them for animal skins. My pants were a leather material that have grown worn from use, and Vrael's white sword was sheathed against my hip with an animal skin belt. I had no shoes on since it was summer, but in the winter I had rabbit skin boots. As for my shirt I wore a sleeveless deerskin vest.

"Who are you?" her voice was even quieter than before, but my elvish ears still heard her.

"My name is Lyari." As I grew closer the woman got up to her feet. She was wearing cloth pants, leather boots, a green tunic, and a black cloak. Strapped to her waist was a sheath with no sword. "Who are you?"

Her hands twitched at her sides. She was more than willing to fight her way out of this if she had to, and she's probably only stalling because of her unborn baby.

I held my hands up to ease her, but it made her tense. My blue eyes narrowed at the action. She knows of magic. If she knew magic then she would know the Ancient Language. A tongue you cannot lie in. **"I will not attack you unless you attack first."**

At the sound of me swearing not to hurt her in another tongue the woman relaxed; though, the dragons were still tense just in case. They knew what I said since they were taught the Ancient Language, but Haldrak and Xupae remained the only ones who could write in any language.

 **"And I will not harm you unless you, or your dragons,"** she looked at the ferocious animals surrounding her, **"harm me first."**

"Fair enough," I dropped my mother tongue to go back to Common. "If you could please tell me, what is your name? I told you mine."

"Selena."

I nodded absentmindedly. Something about this woman was important. I knew she would be, somehow, I just didn't know why.

Selena's eyes suddenly zeroed in on my hands. They were still facing her in an act of peace, but I forgot about the mark I had on each hand. The gedwëy ignasia on my right palm, and the dragon mark Vervada gave me on my left.

"You're a rider?" She sounded so amazed, but then she laughed sarcastically, "Of course you are. Look at all of you!" Selena threw out her arms and spun in a circle. "A whole thunder of dragons hiding under his majesty's nose."

The dragons snarled at the use of "his majesty". It symboled loyalty to Galbatorix. "The Black King will not know about us until we are ready." My hand rested on the hilt of Vreal's–now my–sword, Islinger.

Selena raised her hands cautiously. "And I will not breathe a single word of your existence, I swear."

We all relaxed, but my hand stayed where it is. "Then I guess you're free to go."

"Wait, wait. What do you mean?"

I looked at her confusedly, "I mean you can go. I would make Gracen take you back, but it would be better for the baby if you rode on her back…" my voice trailed off. Haldrak was the only one with a saddle. If she rode any of the others their scales would wound her thighs.

Inspecting all of the dragons on the landing point I realized Haldrak and Xupae were the only ones not there. "Come with me," I held out my hand, and Selena hesitated before taking it. "Haldrak and I will take you back. Gracen!" The yellow dragon turned her seaweed colored eyes onto me. "You'll show us where you found her."

Gracen nodded, and with that all the dragons dispersed. It was a flurry of colorful wings and tails before Selena and I were left alone.

"Ready?"

Selena looked around in confusion. We were the only two left on the platform. "How are we getting down?"

I tugged her into my arms, "Hold on tight." With a jump I had us both hurdling off the mountain. Selena was screaming in my ear, so she didn't see how our bodies changed direction out of nowhere. We went from plummeting straight down to shooting towards the largest cave.

When we landed I had to shake Selena a few times to let her know she could let go. "We'll be riding Haldrak today."

I didn't take her into the cave because the caves were every dragons private place. Not to mention Xupae had her nest in there, and was getting ready to have her egg.

The ground started shaking, signaling Haldrak's slow walk from the back of the cave. It was so large and deep we couldn't see him at first, but then the bright white of his scales became visible, and soon his gargantuan head came slithering out of the cave.

His unique irises looked down at the two of us. _Is she what all the fuss is about?_

I nodded. "Gracen found her, and brought her here because she didn't know there were others that looked like me."

Haldrak's body started shaking with laughter. _Well, you're the only two-leg they've ever seen, and you never mention any others._

"Selena, this is Haldrak. He's my dragon," to show what I meant I held out the hand with the gedwëy ignasia.

Selena bowed. "It is an honor to meet such a magnificent creature."

Haldrak blinked in surprise. _Oh I like her. Why don't you ever compliment me like that?_

I snorted, _Because your head is already big enough._

The ground beneath us started shaking again, and Xupae slowly lumbered out to meet us. "Xupae, what are you doing up?"

Selena looked at the new dragon in amazement. In the span of an hour she'd been kidnapped by three dragons, then faced with nine more. Then there was an elf woman who was apparently the rider of one, and the boss of the rest. The two before her could rival Morzan's beast. "I'm sorry, but is she pregnant?"

I looked at Selena to see her amazed expression. That seemed to be something these dragons were good at doing. Surprising and amazing people. "She is," I looked at Xupae sternly, "and she should be resting because she is due soon."

Xupae paid me no attention, and instead eyed Selena shrewdly. _Who is this?_

"This is Selena. Gracen found her and brought her here."

Xupae huffed. _Is she staying?_

"No," I shook my head negatively. "We'll ride Haldrak while Gracen leads us to where she found Selena." Xupae's chest rumbled. _Be quick,_ with that she turned back into the cave.

"Alright." I walked over to Haldrak's side with Selena following me. When we made it to the right spot I spun around and wrapped my arms around Selena's waist. With a whispered word in the Ancient Language I had us vaulting up to Haldrak's back.

When we were sitting on his back Selena glared at me. "You need to warn me before doing anything like that."

I nodded, "Of course." A roar from above had us looking up to see Gracen circling the sky. "That's our cue." Grabbing the rabbit fur handholds I didn't bother strapping my feet. His shoulders were so wide now it was uncomfortable trying to sit with my legs on either side.

"Wrap your arms around me as best you can."

When Selena's arms were secured around my waist Haldrak spread his wings, and we were up in the sky in less than two beats.

Gracen flew off, and Haldrak leisurely followed. He didn't have to try to hard to keep up with wings as large as his.

"This is amazing." Selena's voice faded into the wind.

I smiled, but what I didn't know was that her husband was none other than Morzan himself. She'd ridden his dragon before, but only a handful of times. Not to mention the dragons mind has been driven mad. Morzan had trouble directing the beast, but this flight was effortless. The only dragon she knew that had any mental capacity was the King's. Yet these dragons were absolutely free.

Haldrak began diving for the ground, and we saw Gracen disappear beneath the treetops. Haldrak was too large to land anywhere, so I needed to use magic to get us down. "Are you ready?" I turned in the saddle, and held out my arms.

Selena took a deep breath before nodding and scooting closer. We wrapped our arms around each other before sliding off and hurtling for the ground.

Usually I did more sudden stops, but because Selena was pregnant I started slowing down much sooner. Not to mention there were hundreds of trees I could end up hitting.

When we touched the ground we had to walk a little ways before we found Gracen standing at the edge of a campsite. There was a fire that had been manually put out, and there was a very distressed horse tied to a tree.

"It's been interesting meeting you," I admitted. "I haven't talked to another two-leg for decades."

Selena furrowed her brows while smiling amusedly. "'Two-leg'?"

I laughed. "When you're around dragons for nearly one hundred years you pick up some of their sayings." We both chuckled for a bit.

"I just can't believe it," Selena commented after a few moments of silence. "All of you are hiding here in the Spine." She looked at me seriously. "Why are you hiding? Are you amassing an army?"

My eyes widened in horror. "No! Nothing like that!"

Now she seemed confused. "Then why?"

"It's," I sighed, "It's hard to explain, okay? Just," I placed a hand over her stomach, **"Safe travels, and may he be have the best protection."**

Selena smiled, **"Thank you. And I swear I won't tell anybody about you or the dragons."**

 **"There's no reason for a thank you. I know your son will be important. He'll need all the protection he can get."**

My words made her worried, **"You know? You've Seen it?"**

I shook my head, **"Not quite. But when the time comes I will do my best to watch over him."**

There were tears of gratitude in Selena's eyes, **"Your words mean more than you know."**

Neither of us knew just how true that statement meant.


	10. Chapter 10

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

(0.0)

 _Mind Speak_

* * *

Five years after the incident with Selena, Xupae gave birth to two more eggs. Palar was white with red eyes and spikes. His talons red except for one white. He was almost a miniature Haldrak. His brother, Jalan, was black with white talons and spikes. A few scales on his body were white, which made him look like he had spots. The only odd thing about Jalan were his eyes. They weren't black or white. Instead they were the same dark orange as Xupae's. He was the only dragon with three different colors.

When Palar and Jalan turned five years old they were trained and knowledgable of what was going on in Alagaësia. They were also told why Xupae's next two eggs were made into rider eggs. Both eggs were white, but one had blue veins and the other green. Haldrak commented that they were similar to what humans called twins.

Jalan also realized what it was like to be the youngest dragon. Everybody was a little too protective. During his first year he and his brother had an older sibling escorting them everywhere. Westairya was their favorite sister since she seemed to understand their frustration.

Said frustration was only relieved when Haldrak and Xupae mated again. It was when these three eggs were born that Xupae swore she would have no more clutches. She loves all her hatchlings dearly, but their numbers reached a dangerous number. Every clutch increased their risk of being discovered.

Haldrak had no arguments against that. He fathered twenty eight dragons total. Him, Xupae, and I had to watch over all of them, even though seventeen of them were more than capable of protecting themselves.

The last three dragons born were now the youngest of the group. Lexani was a nice light green color, with black spikes and talons. Her sister, Ophelia, was grey with purple talons, and two purple spikes on the end of her tail. Their brothers scales went from dark brown at his head, and slowly transformed into a lighter brown as it reached his tail. Novar was the only one whose scales did this.

When Lexani, Ophelia, and Novar were a few months old I got an odd feeling. Something important would take place very soon. Probably during the winter months.

I stretched my mind to contact everybody, _We'll be leaving soon._ My declaration was met with roars of approval and excitement. _Something big will be happening this winter. I don't know what it is or where it will be, but I know it's what will allow us to finally leave these mountains._

Colorful dragons flew out of their caves in happiness. They'd been confined to these mountains for years–some longer than others. Now they could finally show themselves.

 _We cannot leave yet, _ that made them less cheerful. _It will be several months before anything happens, but still within a year._

I closed my mind off from all dragons but one, _What do you think, Haldrak?_

My dragon was sunbathing on the platform they'd made for landing purposes. _What should I think?_

 _We've been living here for half a century. I'm not sure how I feel about leaving._

Haldrak peaked open an eye, _It's not like we can't come back. We aren't leaving forever._

I grimaced, _Some of us could be._

He growled, but he knew my words held truth. _Do not say such things. We will all make it through whatever comes our way._

I placed my hand on his side. It sat directly on top of one of the eggs connected to his saddle. The little one was feeling very content. _I just worry._

 _I know you do, my heart. I cannot say I don't, because you would know I'm lying,_ it was true, I felt his worry through our bond. _They are protected immensely. We will all be fine._

With a sigh I dragged my hand over his bumpy saddle. I was grateful for his positivity when I was feeling worried. _When should we leave?_

 _Well,_ Haldrak was pensive, _nothing will happen for a couple months, and even then we will have to wait. For now we shall stay here._

 _That sounds like a plan._

Like Haldrak said it was a few months later, on a winter night, when a deep sapphire egg started hatching for the boy she'd chosen as her rider. Her hatching was the moment the brown eyed boy realized what he thought was a stone was a dragon egg. He raised her into a beautiful dragon, and named her Saphira. A name he'd been given by the town storyteller: Brom.

Unknown to the new rider was that Brom grew suspicious from all of the boys questions. He'd always watched Eragon, his son, from afar, and this was the first time he'd approached him to talk. About dragons of all things. These thoughts made a memory filter into the front of his mind.

Selena had given birth to Eragon in Carvahal before fleeing back to Urû'baen. But when she returned she fell severely ill. The sickness claimed her life, but before she died she gave her closest maid a message that was passed on to Brom.

"There is a force…" Selena had gasped, "deep in…the Spine." A coughing fit interrupted her, but afterwards she stubbornly plowed on, "This force…could be the–the end…of the King. You must…find them. If you do…your victory will…be assured." Those were her last words to anybody outside of her oldest son, Murtagh.

Brom had successfully heard the message and sent an anonymous messenger to inform the Varden. Nothing had been found, or else this "force" would have moved against Galbatorix by now. Brom has pondered, more than once, on what this force could possibly be.

But for now, he had Ra'zac to hunt.


	11. Chapter 11

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind Speak_

 **Ancient Language**

* * *

After my announcement that it was almost time for us to leave our home the dragons haven't stopped asking when we could go. They were getting antsy. Their wings itched to carry them out into the open sky. Every time I told them no their anger and disappointment grew. It didn't help that at least one of them asked me every day.

Today was Velocke's turn to ask. _Is today the day?_

My mouth opened to automatically respond with "no", but something stopped me. My "inner eye", as my mother called it, felt something stirring. Something that would require us to leave, and as soon as possible. "We leave today."

Velocke blinked his black eyes at me before roaring with happiness. He took off into the sky, and the suns rays beat down on his golden scales. He must have told his brothers and sisters, because soon everybody was flying out of their caves to join in the happy flight.

 _So,_ Haldrak slowly walked out of his cave to join me in the outcrop, _I hear we're leaving today._

 _Yes,_ I had a smile on my face as I watched how happy the news of our leaving made the wild dragons. _You know what I feel._

 _Indeed. It is most confusing._

 _At least you're not the one with an "inner eye". That is stuff for fortune tellers, and yet my mother seems to have placed one inside of me for no reason._

 _I wouldn't say for no reason,_ Haldrak corrected. _She may have given it to you on accident, but I'd say it rather useful for situations such as this. If she hadn't, who knows how long we'd be hiding in these god forsaken maintains._

I looked up at him with furrowed brows. _You don't like it here?_

 _I've spent all my one hundred years in hiding, and the last fifty of those years were spent here._ He stared down at me with red-rimmed irises. _I can only take living with wild dragons for so long._

His statement made me laugh, but someone else didn't find it quite so funny. _Do we bother you?_ Xupae slunk out of the cave. _I believed you to be okay living with family._

I could feel Haldrak's panic at being caught, and it made me laugh even more. _There's nobody I would rather spend my fifty years with!_ Haldrak backtracked. _It's just that, well, it's been fifty years of raising clutch after clutch._

 _Well_ , Xupae snorted, and black smoke came curling out of her nostrils, _be happy you weren't the one to carry and birth them._

"Alright, you two," my voice was filled with humor as I used magic to lift me onto Haldrak's saddle, "no more fighting." Xupae turned her attention to her hatchlings; all of them still flying in joy. Haldrak just huffed.

I patted the side of my dragons neck. _Let's head off, Haldrak._

His response was to spread his wings, and launch us into the air. With the size of his wingspan it only took a few beats before we were well on our way towards the clouds. Xupae came right behind us, and it was a few moments before the rest of them caught up as well.

Haldrak immediately started flying south. He didn't need to ask me where to go because he could feel it over our bond.

During our flight I realized I hadn't known how loud a group of flying dragons could be. Haldrak and Xupae always had rather loud wing beats because of their size. Add in seventeen more dragons and we have a sound similar to thunder.

 _Could you guys get any louder?_ The question was for Haldrak.

His body rumbled with laughter, _We are dragons, my heart. We aren't exactly the quietest of races._

My huff travelled over our bond. _I know, but I hadn't realized just how loud all of you would be at once._

 _Then use magic to make us quieter._

I thought over the possibility. _I could, but there's no reason for me to do so. Nobody is around to hear us._

 _Then quit complaining._ I laughed out loud.

Our flight lasted throughout the day. We stayed over the Spine. My instincts never once had us go in another direction, and Haldrak was able to feel that.

Since we were the only ones who had any idea where we were going, Haldrak and I were in the lead. Xupae flew on our right, while the rest of them were all grouped together behind us.

I didn't know where we were actually going. It was only my instincts leading us in a random direction. The feeling instantly vanished as soon as Haldrak flew over a small valley that cut through the Spine. _Stop!_

The command wasn't needed for Haldrak to instantly stop. Unfortunately none of the other dragons were on time to get the memo. It almost resulted in a big crash in the sky, and Lexani lost a good amount of altitude.

 _What's wrong?_ Eridor demanded.

I reached out my mind to contact all of them at once. _Sorry! We need to stop here._

 _Here?_ Westairya was incredulous.

And she had every right to be. From our place hovering in the sky we could tell there was a road going through that valley. There were tiny dots occasionally seen on the road, which meant it was well travelled.

 _We'll hide in the mountains surrounding the valley,_ I informed them. _Lexani, Ophelia, and Novar, you three are the youngest so you'll go down first._

 _Which side of the valley?_ Novar's voice sounded labored. It was a good thing we were stopping. Considering him and his sisters were still very young they weren't as physically built as the rest of their family.

 _The north side._

The three of them nodded and flew back in the direction we came from. When they were a sufficient distance from the valley trail they dove towards the tree tops before pulling up just above them. At that height nobody would be able to see them.

 _Palar, Jalan, do the same thing they did._ The white and black dragons did as I asked.

Now it became more of a problem since the rest of their siblings were decades older than they were, as well as larger and more noticeable. Luckily Gracen, Westairya, and Siluvar were able to make it past the treetops, and land in whatever spot the youngest dragons found. The rest of them were too big to make it through the trees. They were too close together.

Haldrak took over for me. _We will have to find somewhere else to stay for the night._

 _What about Palar, and Lexani, and everyone else?_ Savon demanded.

 _I'll tell them,_ I stood up from my place in Haldrak's saddle. _I can stay the night with them, if it makes you feel better._

I could feel Haldrak's unease with me being parted from him, but Xupae spoke first, _We will meet with you at sunrise._

Sending her an agreeing nod I took a ready stance before diving off of the saddle. With my magic I could push myself in the direction the others had flown off in. Since I was so much smaller, the people on the ground would believe me to be a bird.

When I landed on a safe part of the ground, I looked up to find the black shapes of Haldrak and the others fly south. I kept my mind connected to Haldrak's (like always), and headed off into the forest to find Gracen and the rest.

To help out I had to spread my mind in an attempt to find theirs. They found a mountain pass with a river going through it. That meant they were about a league away from where I had landed. It's not so bad, but it would take me a while to meet up with them.

I looked up to see the position of the sun, and found it getting closer and closer to the horizon. It would be dark soon, and if I didn't hurry up I'd have to camp alone for the night.

In the end my traveling was fruitless. I hadn't take into account how perilous the trail to reach them would have been, and as night fell it put me on edge. Not just for myself, but for the dragons. They were the youngest of our group and haven't had to defend themselves yet. Sure Gracen, Westairya, and Sulivar were twenty years old, but the others were still very young. The only combat they've had was with each other.

In the end the trees blocked out whatever moonlight my elvish eyes had to go by. It forced me to find a clearing and set up a makeshift camp. I made contact with Westairya and told her I would meet them in the morning. Her, Gracen, and Sulivar would be in charge for the night. If anything went wrong then they would run. Fighting back would involve roaring and fires that would draw too much attention.

She understood, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it. Wild dragons weren't known for running from a fight.

I set up a ward around the perimeter of the clearing. It would let me know if anything dangerous came nearby. For light I searched for sticks to use as fire wood, and with a quick Brisingr I had a fire flickering into existence.

It was when my eyelids were slowly falling that I realized I didn't have anything to sleep on. The only thing I had on my person were my clothes and Vrael's sword.

In the end that was all I needed, because moments later something triggered my ward. With a flash of movement I was on my feet with Islingr gripped in my hands. Any drowsiness I felt earlier was gone, and instead I was scanning the trees with an alert expression.

"Who is there?" I demanded.

There was a snapping of branches off to my left, and I heard a hushed but urgent, "No!" before something very large crashed through the trees and roared at me.

I took a step back in shock. Standing there, in the dying light of my fire, was a sapphire dragon. It was glaring at me, thinking I was scared. It couldn't have been more wrong. I was dumbfounded, because the only dragons in Alagaësia were either with me or in eggs.

"A dragon?" My sword lowered slightly, but I didn't put it away. "Who are you?" I had never seen it before. My conscious brushed against the dragons, and it recoiled. The reaction didn't surprise me, but from the contact I was able to discern that it was a female.

"A dragon," my tone was breathless. From a look at her back I saw a saddle. "Where is your rider?" Nothing moved. The only response I was given was the confusion in the dragons eyes. **"I promise not to hurt either of you unless you hurt me first."**

My words seemed to put the dragon at ease, but I could tell she didn't understand everything I said.

Something from the forest moved, and two men appeared. One was an older man, the other a mere boy. From the size of the dragon I knew she was young–younger than Lexani, Ophelia, and Novar; though, not by much. Looking at the boy I assumed him to be around sixteen or so. Most likely making him the rider.

"Foolish!" The man snapped at the boy. "What if she had been an enemy?! She could have killed Saphira!"

The boy looked extremely guilty, as did his dragon. I assumed Saphira to be the dragons name.

"But she didn't!" The boy snapped back.

The old man sighed, "No," he gave me a shrewd look, "she didn't. She was barely even fazed."

I sheathed Islingr. Bringing my hand up to my sternum I twisted it in a fashion that felt alien to me. It had been so long since I'd used the traditional elvish greeting with anybody. "Atra esterní Ono thelduin."

The man looked surprised, while the dragon and her rider confused. The surprise was masked as the man bowed back in the custom elvish response. "Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr."

I smiled. "Un du evarínya ono varda."

The boy looked between us, before his eyes lingered on me in a critical fashion. Soon they were widening in recognition, "You're an elf!" His dragon looked interested at the information as well.

I bowed my head at the both of them, "I am."

"And why would an elf," the mans gruff voice broke our exchange, "be in the Spine?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"I heard the elves all fled to their homes up north." The man glared at the boy. He cringed, but didn't look away from me.

"Why should that mean I fled there as well? Besides," I took a seat by my fire, making it grow with a whispered word of magic, "it's not like I had family to stay with."

The dragon, Saphira, suddenly changed her position from standing, to laying down by the fire. Her rider smiled at her fondly. It was the same look I held when looking or thinking of Haldrak. "Looks like Saphira wants to stay."

The old man sighed irritably. It seemed my presence put him on edge. Unfortunately there was no arguing with a dragon once they made a decision, so he and the boy joined me by the fire.

An awkward silence fell over our group. The three newcomers obviously didn't know what to do now that they had a stranger in their midst. I was shamelessly examining Saphira. She was the first dragon outside of my own group that I'd seen. And since she wasn't one of Xupae's eggs, she would have to come from one of three others. "You were one of the eggs held by the Black King."

Her sapphire eyes connected with my ocean blue, and her chest rumbled. Her rider nodded in a sort of translation.

"How…?" My voice trailed off as I looked between the three of them. If they were with Galbatorix, then they wouldn't be in the Spine. And by calling me an enemy it sounded as if they were running from the King.

Whatever response the boy was about to give was silenced by the look the man gave him.

I sighed sadly. Here was another rider, free from Galbatorix, and they held no trust for me. "I have already told you I will not harm you unless you harm me. And I doubt any of you would do that."

It was silent once again, until the boy spoke. This time the old man couldn't stop him in time, "My name is Eragon, and this is my dragon," he laid a hand on her sapphire hide, "Saphira."

I bowed my head at them for a second time, "It is an honor to meet you both. My name is Lyari." I looked at the old man expectantly.

His eyes were narrowed onto mine, and I felt something foreign brush against my mind. I immediately raised my shields against him. He was looking at me suspiciously, but his shoulders sagged in a sigh, "Brom."

My body tensed near imperceptibly. I knew that name. He played a great part in the war against Galbatorix and his Forsworn. "Brom," his name was nothing but a whisper when it left my lips.

He caught my familiarity with his name and glared. I didn't understand the hostility, but Eragon didn't seem to realize who he was. Brom must've been keeping his identity a secret from him. "It is an honor to meet you as well." Brom's only response was to pull out his pipe and light it.

Something brushed against my mind again, and I looked at the three newcomers to see if it was any of them.

None of them showed any signs of trying to get into my mind so I allowed the presence in. _Lyari?_ It was Lexani. _Westairya said you were lost._

I internally laughed. _I'm not lost, little one._

 _Then where are you? You could just use magic to get here you know._

 _True, but I've run into something that prevents me from doing so._ I couldn't just up and leave these three so soon. Brom was wary of me already, and I didn't want a quarrel with him.

 _What is wrong?_ She automatically searched my memories, and I didn't stop her. All of the dragons searched my mind, and sometimes I could search theirs. They knew me well enough that I'd hazard a guess that they could figure out my true name if they wanted to.

Her gasp echoed through my mind. _Another dragon!_

I almost nodded, but stopped myself. It would look odd to see me nodding for no reason. _She was one of the eggs in Galbatorix's possession._

 _This is amazing!_ Excitement poured out of her mind and into mine. It was so contagious I had to fight a giddy smile.

 _It is indeed; very amazing._

 _I wish to meet her,_ Lexani demanded.

Alarm filled me. _I do not believe that would be wise._

 _Why not?_

 _How would I be able to explain your existence to them? There are only three eggs that people know about, and the other two are with the Black King. By all rights you shouldn't be possible._

 _Well it's too late now._

Dread filled me, _Why?_

 _Because I'm right above you._


	12. Chapter 12

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

 **Ancient Language**

* * *

My blue eyes widened in panic and I immediately shouted, "No!", but Lexani didn't listen to me. Instead she roared loud enough to startle the three newcomers and dove into the clearing.

Her landing was rough. Black talons ripped into the earth with her tail and wings extended as far as the clearing would allow her. Despite only being a little bigger than Saphira, it made her look more intimidating.

The sudden appearance of another dragon made Saphira get into a defensive position, teeth barred and muscles tense. Brom and Eragon stood up as well with their swords drawn.

I scrambled to stand in front of Lexani with my hands stretched out, as if that would be enough to keep them from going at each other. "Lexani!" Her light green eyes flicked from Saphira to me, "Calm down. You know they're not a threat."

She looked between Saphira, Brom and Eragon before tucking her wings against her sides and relaxing her tail against the ground. My body sagged in relief, but I kept my arms up. I didn't know what was going to happen now that she's shown herself in front of a possibly dangerous group.

With my palm out in front of me it let them see the mark on my hand. Eragon stared at it almost uncomprehendingly while Saphira couldn't tear her eyes away from Lexani. They remained riveted out of amazement and wariness. Brom's eyes were stuck on mine, examining my features for something. "You're a rider."

It wasn't a statement, and even though Lexani wasn't my dragon I was still a rider with the mark to prove it, "Yes."

"Impossible. The only eggs left are with Galbatorix." Lexani growled when she heard the Black King's name. It made Brom glance at her warily, and I saw his eyes quickly take her in, calculating her strengths.

Lexani stared at him and Eragon with interest. She'd never seen another two-leg other than me. Lexani could tell they were different from me. I touched her mind with mine to tell her they were humans, and I was an elf. Two different races that populated Alagaësia.

In the end her eyes fell on Saphira and I felt her grow playful. She stepped closer to the blue dragon with her neck extended as far as it would go. Lexani could tell her presence made Saphira tense, so she kept her distance, and tasted the air with her tongue.

Saphira watched the new dragon with amazement, wariness, and hope. All this time she believed she was the last dragon, and then this strange elf-woman appears with the news that she's a dragon rider. She began tasting the air as well, trying to catch the scent of the green and black dragon, not wanting to get too close.

Eragon looked between Lexani and I in unbridled amazement. He thought he was the only free rider just like Saphira thought she was the last dragon. Seeing them made hope burn in his chest. A hope that maybe they would be able to help them with their quest.

I took a deep breath and held my hand up for Lexani to bend down and press her snout against. The dragons always liked it when I scratched between their eyes because it was the one place they could never reach. "This is Lexani. Lexani, that is Saphira," I pointed to the sapphire dragon, "her rider Eragon," I gestured to the brunette boy before moving on to Brom, "and that is Brom." Lexani could feel the hidden weight I put on his name, but didn't know why he was so important.

Lexani looked between the three of them before inclining her head. By now the novelty of a new dragon has worn off, and I could feel her urge to return to her siblings.

"You can go if you want, Lexani. Nothing's keeping you here."

With a snort of acknowledgment Lexani shuffled her wings in preparation to extend them, when Eragon blurted in surprise, "Where is she going?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Deeper into the forest. Why?"

"I imagined a rider and her dragon would prefer to stay together," Brom was silenced by Lexani's irritated growl. She had smoke billowing from her nostrils as she glared at him with barred teeth. Her head tilted towards me but her eyes never left his, _Tell them I am not your dragon._

I felt a little offended that she would so vehemently deny being my dragon. It was a feeling Lexani picked up on. _Do not be offended, pretty two-leg. You know we do not mind you, but being accused of having a rider puts any wild dragon on edge._

Her reassurance relaxed me so I did as she asked, "Lexani is not my dragon."

Saphira and Eragon shifted uncertainly while Brom's eyes narrowed, "You said you were a rider."

I nodded, "I am. Just not Lexani's."

My elf eyes picked up the slight widening of his eyes while Eragon didn't hold back, "You mean you have another dragon?"

Lexani snorted. Their amazement of other dragons amused her immensely. Her mind suddenly drew back from mine, and I looked at her curiously. I saw her mischievous nature shining in her eyes before a distant roar sounded from the north. Saphira's head snapped in that direction, as did Eragon and Brom's.

The first roar was soon followed by a second and third, with Lexani roaring back an acknowledgment.

I looked at her and huffed in disbelief, "You're okay with letting them know about your existence? What if they were an enemy?"

She entered my mind. _True they are strangers, but I feel as if we can trust them. What one might call a "gut feeling"._

My shoulders sagged in slight relief. After a century living with dragons I learned their instincts were not to be discarded. Very rarely do their gut feelings lead to bad choices. It still didn't mean I wanted their existence known. "Get out of here, Lexani." She hummed with amusement as her wings stretched out for her to take off, and she flew in the direction where her brothers and sisters had been roaring for her.

With the green dragon now gone my body tensed with nervous energy. I was facing unfamiliar people and their dragon. Lexani said they were trustworthy, but I have yet to see evidence of why.

"Dragons." Eragon's eyes were glazed as he talked to nobody. "There are more of them, Saphira, more dragons."

Brom's eyes were shining with emotion as he stared off in the direction Lexani flew off in. "How?" He breathed. "How is it possible?"

I decided I would give them some sort of explanation. Eragon didn't bother hiding Saphira's presence, so giving them some details wouldn't hurt.

"Lexani is not my dragon, and neither are the ones that roared." I walked up to the fire and sat down to keep away the chill of the night.

Eragon snuggled up to Saphira while Brom sat across from me. "Then who is her rider?"

I shook my head. "None of them have a rider. They're all wild."

Brom was shaking his head. "None of this should be true. The only eggs left are with Galbatorix, and they are rider eggs."

I cut him off from saying anything else. "That turned out to be a lie. The day the war ended I was given four eggs for safe keeping. They were all wild, but the one who gave them to me said I could make them rider eggs. I turned three of them into rider eggs and left the fourth wild.

"As you can see," I turned my right palm so the fire light would sow my gedwëy ignasia, "one of the eggs hatched for me, while the wild one hatched later that same night."

Eragon leaned forward eagerly, "What are their names? What do they look like?" Saphira's head came forward as well, wanting to know the answers for herself.

I laughed gently. "My dragon's name is Haldrak. A beautiful white dragon with red talons and spikes. Xupae is the wild one. Her entire body a solid burnt-orange color." Brom closed his eyes as he took a drag from a pipe hanging from his mouth. I didn't know what he was thinking, but I could guess that he was imagining what they looked like.

"I knew how dangerous it was to have dragon eggs. When those two hatched it became even more so. Especially since it made me a rider.

"The level of danger continued to grow when Xupae and Haldrak mated." Brom's eyebrows rose in surprise. He knew how much wild dragons detested mating with a dragon tied to a rider. "They hadn't planned on mating, mostly because Xupae's wild nature didn't want her to, but since he was the only male and she the only female, their instincts drove them to it."

"So," Eragon had his hand raised as if to be called on, "Lexani is the daughter of your dragon?"

"Exactly," I nodded.

Brom removed the pipe from his mouth, "There are other dragons wherever she went off to." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway. "How many?"

My head tilted in thought. I was beginning to trust them because of Eragon's curious nature. Brom killed Morzan and his dragon, so I could trust he was against Galbatorix, but I didn't know how much information to give them.

 _Do not tell them about all of us, my heart._

I relaxed when Haldrak's voice filtered into my mind. He had been so quiet I easily forgot he was there. _I wasn't planning on it. But why do you think we shouldn't?_

 _I agree with Lexani that we can trust this group, but if someone were to capture, say, Eragon, then they could enter his mind and they would find out about all of us. Word would get back to Galbatorix and any elements of surprise would be gone._

 _Agreed._ "She joined her four brothers and three sisters."

Loud humming came from Saphira. Her tail was twitching from excitement, knowing there were eight other dragons barely a league away from them. Eragon had a dopey smile while his eyes were glazed in a way that meant he was speaking with Saphira.

Brom's reaction seemed to be the strongest. He looked about ready to sag against the ground from relief while his eyes were wet with tears that didn't fall. "Ten dragons," his voice was nothing more than a whisper as he added up the dragons he knew about. "You have ten dragons." His gaze became piercing. "Where have you been hiding them all?"

"I kept them in the Spine. I didn't want Galbatorix knowing about them."

When I said I didn't want Galbatorix to know Brom relaxed further. He was worried I would turn out to be a supporter of the King. The three of them were very unprepared to take on ten dragons and an elf.

 **"Brom, I swear to keep you three a secret as long as you don't tell anybody about me and my dragons."**

He nodded, **"I will tell nobody about you or your dragons without your permission."**

I stood up with a grateful nod. "Then this is where I leave you."

"What?" Eragon sat up straighter, as did Brom and Saphira. "You're leaving?"

"I hadn't planned on spending the night away from them. The sun set before I was done traveling and I didn't want to brave the terrain."

"Where will you go?"

I gave the younger rider a soft smile. "To my dragon, of course."

He blushed lightly, but continued to question me, "You could stay here with us."

"The three of you are obviously on your own journey. I don't want to intrude because I know how hard it can be to travel with one dragon and keeping them a secret. A group of dragons are much harder to hide."

"But you've been doing it for years now," Eragon pointed out.

"Eragon, I'm flattered that you want me to come with you, but I'm not sure why you do."

"Because you could help us."

"Eragon," Brom's stern voice broke our conversation, "she is in enough danger as it is with trying to hide ten dragons. If she joined us we would all be put under further risk."

"If it makes you feel better," I kept my eyes on Eragon, "then I can visit you during the night at your campsite."

Brom grumbled, "We won't be camping out here for long. We're on our way to Teirm."

I sighed, "Then I can always keep Saphira company." I looked at the blue dragon, "If she wants." She looked at me for a few seconds before bowing her head.

Haldrak's voice filtered through my mind, _I'm waiting above, my heart._

Smiling at the three of them in turn I gave a slight bow before whispering a spell in the Ancient Language. It cause me to shoot into the sky with my magic pushing me higher and higher. I always felt so free when I was in the air without the aid of a dragon, but it was still nice to finally sit down on Haldrak's fur covered shoulders.

 _A rather dramatic exit, don't you think?_

I shrugged, _I enjoyed it._

He huffed amusedly with smoke trailing from his nostrils. _Come. I will take you to the spot we found. Lexani and the others can take care of themselves for the night._ Haldrak angled west, and I enjoyed the wind in my hair as I brushed my mind against the content dragon eggs.


	13. Chapter 13

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

 **Ancient Language**

* * *

Haldrak and Xupae found a large enough encampment to fit both them and all of their children. It was in the mountains about three leagues from Teirm but it was close enough for me to visit with Saphira, Brom, and Eragon during their travels. The first night I showed up they'd been surprised, thinking I disappeared forever when I flew off into the sky.

I would stay with them at night and rejoin my dragons early the next morning. Sometimes Lexani would come with me so she could observe Saphira. The other dragons wanted to know what she was like, but I would only allow Lexani to come. Haldrak and I didn't want them seeing more of us then they needed. Xupae agreed that the more of us they saw the more we were put in danger.

When the group of three broke off from the confines of the Spine I watched them go, unnoticed, from the tree line. It would be about two days before they reached the city, and I debated on whether or not I should follow.

 _Go on, my heart,_ Haldrak encouraged me. _We are fine by ourselves. Lexani will accompany you if she feels you need it._

Nodding my head, even though he couldn't see it, I began running after Saphira, Eragon, and Brom. The ground was wet and covered in mud from the amount of horses and carts that traveled over the countryside. It made running a little hard at first, but I got used to it, and I reached the three of them with mud covered legs.

My presence surprised them. They only ever saw me at night when they camped. Eragon had a pleased smile. "You're coming with?"

I nodded as I walked fast enough to keep up with their horses. "I will go with you to the city, if you'll let me."

Eragon seemed more than willing to agree, but my question was for Brom. He was the leader of their group so it was up to him on whether or not I could come.

"The presence of an elf would raise suspicion."

Pressing the tips of my fingers against my face I whispered words of magic to soften my features like I have many times before. My eyes rounded, as did my ears. I left my cheekbones alone but made my nose more button like and my lips a little thinner.

Eragon smiled at the display of magic. "Can you teach my how to do that?"

I laughed. "I don't see why not."

"Not anytime soon," Brom warned the brunette boy. "Your magic isn't strong enough to accomplish feats such as those."

I nodded. "Then I shall wait until you are ready, Eragon." He frowned, but knew we were right.

"People will be suspicious when they see you traveling without a horse," Brom pointed out. "Especially when the two of us have one. Your choice of clothing is also highly irregular."

The points he made were very true. Whenever I entered a town or city to get information they would give me odd looks. Not traveling with a horse was bad enough, my clothes only made it worse. They were animal skins instead of a tunic. Now with the warm weather I didn't need to protect my feet so I went without shoes.

I looked over my deerskin pants hesitantly before mumbling in the Ancient Language. I watched as the fur seemed to melt together until I was left in light brown cotton pants. My vest also changed into the same color cotton material. It made my breasts too visible so I had to change it into leather.

Eragon was impressed. "Will I be able to do that?"

"Not for many years. Changing an object into something else entirely is a big task."

Brom grunted in agreement but moved on. "We will use different names when entering the city. Jeod, a friend of mine," he looked at me while saying that so I knew who he was talking about, "will already know who I am, and I will trust him with Eragons name. It is up to you, Lyari, whether you wish to divulge your name or not." I nodded gratefully. "To everyone else I will be Neal, and you Eragon will be my nephew Evan. It won't make much of a difference if our tongues slip, but people have a bad habit of remembering what they shouldn't."

My estimate for two days of travel was correct. Saphira was the one to see it first since a heavy fog clung to the ground, obscuring our view of the city. It was only when a heavy breeze blew away all the mist that Teirm became visible to the rest of us.

The sight was picturesque with its proud ships docked in the shimmering waters of the sea shore. The city itself was protected behind a white wall about one hundred feet high with patrolling soldiers and watchmen. A citadel made of stone could be seen rising above the wall.

For the sake of our image as three tired travelers I rode in front of Brom on his horse, Snowfire. A tired old man would need help directing his horse, which was why I rode with him instead of Eragon. Since Eragon and I didn't look alike I couldn't pretend to be his sister, so I would be Brom's granddaughter.

We rode up to the gate as casual as possible. I did my best to hide my discomfort over riding a horse, more used to riding a large dragon, while the guards stood up straighter, and blocked the gates with their pikes. "What's yer name?" The first guard asked carelessly.

"M'names Lyra," I gave my voice a cheerful accent while the lyrical tone in my voice made the guards eyes widen. "That over there is my cousin, Evan," I pointed my finger at Eragon, " an' behind me is my grandpa, Neal." Brom was slouched over with a dazedly happy look on his face.

The second guard smiled, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." I forced a blush as my insides twisted in disgust. "What is your business in Teirm today?"

"Grandpa wanted to visit an old friend of his. Evan an' I came wit' him so he wouldn't get lost."

Eragon broke in to give more unnecessary information, "He ain't as young as he used to be–had a bit too much sun when he was young'r. Touch o' the brain fever, y'know." Brom just bobbed his head but I felt the rest of his body tense up at the comment. It took a lot of discipline on my part not to laugh at Eragon's words.

The guard seemed irritated that Eragon spoke, but he dropped his pike to wave us through, "Right. Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

I smiled gratefully, "Don't worry, sir, we'll watch him." Eragon and I urged the horses forward.

Once we were far enough from the gates Brom straightened and growled at Eragon, "Touch of brain fever, eh?"

Eragon smiled teasingly, "Didn't want Lyra to have all the fun." My musical laugh gained the attention of passerby's.

When my laughter died down I glanced around at the small homes. They weren't much to look at. The small windows barely let in any light, with narrow doors and flat roofs. The homes near the gate were one story while the houses closer to the middle of the town gained more floors.

"This place looks ready for war," Eragon pointed out.

Brom agreed, indulging us with information on Teirms history of various attacks made by pirates, Urgals, and other enemies. The people here took quite extraordinary measures to protect themselves. Apparently Galbatorix supplied them with soldiers, and that made me tense.

The buildings had been deliberately placed to help with battles aimed at the city. Archers would be placed on the taller buildings so they could shoot over the walls without fear of hitting their comrades. Such acts were only taken when Teirm was almost burned down during a pirate raid.

Eragon continued to make observations with Brom patiently explaining until we made it to a tavern called The Green Chestnut. They tied their horses to posts set up outside and entered the building. The air in the dingy building felt unsafe, making me stay close to the other two.

Eragon asked the rude bartender where they could find Brom's friend, Jeod. According to the loud man he didn't know who Jeod was, but at the sight of Brom's money he seemed a little more open about it. It disgusted me to see such greed, but thankfully a guy yelled at the bartender, named Gareth, that anybody could tell us who Jeod was.

Brom swiped back his money and the three of us made our way to the strangers table. As Brom thanked him and introduced us I noticed the stranger was missing two fingers.

He raised his mug and said in his rough, deep voice, "Martin, and of course you met Gareth." Martin gestured to the empty chairs at his table, "Go ahead and sit down. I don't mind."

Eragon took a seat, making sure to face the door. I stood next to him while Brom sat down in the other chair.

"You just saved me a few crowns."

"My pleasure," Martin said. "Can't blame Gareth, though–business hasn't been doing so well lately." He scratched his chin, "Jeod lives on the west side of town, next to Angela, the herbalist. Do you have business with him?"

"Of a sort," Brom said vaguely.

Not interested in listening to their conversation I took a look around the room. There weren't many patrons in the tavern, but the few rugged men to be seen gave me leering looks that made my skin crawl. I was more than ready to leave that tavern, and when Brom and Eragon swung into their saddles I backed away.

Eragon looked at me in surprise while Brom only raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Lyra?"

"Haldrak contacted me. He needs the presence of a two-leg." I gave them each a small bow, "I will see you again, once your business in Teirm is finished."

Brom and Eragon rode deeper into the city while I went back the way we came. I went as fast as I could without breaking into a run. Haldrak had wanted me to come immediately, but I didn't want to bring any attention to myself in the process of leaving.

Near the gates I slipped between two houses and used magic to make myself invisible. The guards would be suspicious to see me leaving the city without my "cousin" or "grandpa", and two days of traveling back to The Spine would take way too long.

Instead I launched myself into the sky without a single soul noticing. Halfway between the ground and the clouds I froze before changing directions to the mountainous forest. What had been a two day trip on horseback was less than a day through the speed of magic.

When I neared The Spine I went directly to the spot my dragons claimed as their camp. Haldrak was waiting for me, and as soon as my feet touched the ground in front of him he spoke, _Someone is following the young rider and older two-leg._

I blinked in surprise, _Are they dangerous?_

 _It doesn't seem that way. Novar saw him examining tracks Saphira left behind, and followed the two-legs. He's tracking their movements. The man is currently watching Saphira, but hasn't approached her._

With an air of certainty I shot back into the air, my mind stretched out to take in my surroundings. When it brushed against an unfamiliar mind I knew to be a dragons I sped off in that direction. The only dragon mind I was unfamiliar with was Saphira's.

She was located in a cliff surrounded by maple trees. The man was far enough down wind that she wouldn't catch his scent. If she opened her mind, then she would have felt him, but her and Eragon must not have been taught that skill just yet. They were rather young for rider and dragon.

His mind was heavily fortified, and his only companion was a horse. That meant I didn't have to worry about anyone stabbing me in the back when I unsheathed my sword, and held it against the back of his neck. He stiffened immediately, and his hand shot to the sword belted to his hip.

"Wait," his hand paused, "I did not come here to hurt you."

He didn't remove his hand from the hilt of his sword, and his body didn't relax; not that I expected any different. "Then what did you come here for?"

"You are tracking the movement's of a rider and his dragon. Why?"

His body tensed even more. "What is it to you, stranger?"

"I know them. I will not let you harm them."

"I assure you, my intentions are not to harm. They are tracking the very beings I am trying to kill. Finding them was accidental."

I removed my sword from his neck, and held it at my side. The stranger stood up with a flourish, unsheathing his sword and holding it in front of him. "Who are you?"

I examined the man's features. He was probably around my age; only eighteen, maybe nineteen. His dark hair hung over his shoulders and hardened eyes the same shade. There was something about him that was familiar, but I saw no recognition in his eyes, so I let it go. "My name is Lyari."

"You know the rider and his companions."

"I met them a few days ago."

His eyes narrowed. "Yet you've already grown close."

I tilted my head. "In a way."

The two of us stood there, staring one another in the eye until I finally commented, "I've given you my name and I don't even know yours."

He stared at me silently, judging whether or not he should say it. In the end he sighed through his nose, lowering his sword. "Murtagh."

I sheathed my sword. "Wonderful to make your acquaintance, Lord Murtagh." He only narrowed his eyes in response. "I will continue to watch you, make no mistake. Not out of malice, but I wish to protect those I consider my friends."

"And how do you plan on watching me?"

My lips twitched into a smirk. "That would be telling." I took a deep breath. "We will be seeing more of each other, I know it. I can feel it. You will be of great help to those three." I turned to walk deeper into the Spine, "I await the day we see each other again."

When Murtagh could no longer see me through the dense foliage his eyes revealed his intrigue. The woman had snuck up on him completely silent and left the same way. Her black, raven locks fell to her waist while her dark blue eyes shone with the protective feelings she felt for the rider and his companions. He admitted to himself that he also awaited the next time they would see one another.


	14. Chapter 14

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

For the duration of their stay in Teirm I continued to watch Murtagh's movements. Making sure he was honest and held no ill intentions towards Saphira. Sometimes Eragon would visit Saphira, and one time I joined the two of them for a relaxing evening, but only once. The two of them bask in the others presence in the same way I do with Haldrak.

The rest of my time was spent with my dragons. Since we were staying in one place so close to a city they couldn't pass the time by flying around like they were used to. They couldn't even play fight because of how loud it would be.

When Saphira flew from her hiding place one early morning I knew it was time to get moving. My dragons roused themselves and flew off one at a time. If they left all at once then they would be seen and heard. The wing beats of nineteen dragons wasn't a quiet sound. That's why groups of them are called a thunder.

I instructed Novar to keep a look out for Murtagh. He accepted the task readily, and gave periodic updates on his whereabouts. So far the young man kept a day of traveling between him and the others.

Lexani did not keep much distance now that Saphira, and them knew about her. Sure they knew of nine others, but they hadn't met them yet. That's why she was the only one to ever show herself when Eragon and Saphira took to the sky. The rest of us stayed hidden above the clouds several leagues away so Saphira wouldn't sense us.

One afternoon Eragon chose not to ride with Saphira, and I decided I would join him and Brom. That morning when Haldrak and the others took off I stayed on the ground, so I could close the distance between our two parties by foot. Riding Haldrak would mean he'd have to fly even closer, and that would reveal his presence. Not an overly bad thing since they know he exists, but they don't know what he looks like, and that gives him some level of anonymity.

When I caught up with Eragon and Brom they were talking about how a thief from the Varden stole Saphira's egg from Galbatorix. It was interesting to know how Galbatorix lost the egg. Although I wondered how the Varden's thief only got her egg and not the other two.

Then talk of the Varden themselves became the topic, and I made my presence known. "I'm surprised the Varden would be so reckless with the only rider in Alagaësia."

They both looked at me in surprise, my soft footfalls not loud enough to announce my presence. "He is not the only rider," Brom countered.

I bowed my head. "True, but he is the only known one. I fear what would happen should they find out about my dragons." A shudder rippled through me. The amount of power in a thunder containing nineteen dragons–wild or not–would definitely push the opposing forces into an early war with me and Eragon in the middle.

Brom agreed with my thoughts, "Nothing good. I have not doubt whoever gets a hold of your allegiance will have the upper hand in this war. Even win the war."

I rose an eyebrow. "I don't have much of a choice in the matter. While I have the choice of Galbatorix or the Varden, none of my dragons would support the Black King. I would loose the wild dragons, and even Haldrak would resent me." In the back of my mind I felt his reassurance that he would still love me, but also confirmed that allying ourselves with Galbatorix was not an option. It was either the Varden or run away, the latter being something the dragons wouldn't tolerate.

I listened interestedly as Eragon asked Brom if he knew his mother. By the fond look in his eyes I knew the old man held deep feelings for the woman, and I wondered who she was. "What was her name?"

Eragon looked over at me from his place on Cadoc's saddle, "Selena."

My footing stumbled, but a split second later I regained my balance. The stumble wasn't much, but they both noticed it. "You know that name," Brom stated.

I hesitated slightly before nodding my head once. "During my time in the Spine my dragons discovered a pregnant woman. They'd never seen another two-leg beside me, so they took her back to our home out of curiosity. She had grey eyes and waist-length brown hair. Her name was Selena."

"You knew my mother?!" Eragon exclaimed incredulously.

"I did not know her personally. We only met for about an hour before she left."

Brom had a speculative look on his face as he stared down at me. I wanted to ask what he was thinking, but he called for us to stop for the day.

Eragon went off to find water while Saphira and I watched Brom cook dinner over the fire. Saphira and Lexani hunted earlier so she wasn't hungry, and Lexani went back to rejoin her family.

Our meal was half-cooked when Saphira suddenly stiffened. Brom and I sent her inquisitive looks, but she made no attempt to tell us what was wrong. A few moments later my vision was overtaken by blue scales as my body got shoved to the ground. Beside me I could hear Brom cursing at the blue dragon.

With her claw pressed against my back to keep me against the ground trying to turn my head was awkward, but I got it, and when I saw Brom in a similar predicament I internally snorted. "What is going on, Saphira?"

The dragon ignored me, but another one came forward in my mind. _What is wrong, my heart?_

I grunted audibly. _I don't know. Saphira hasn't said anything._

 _It displeases me that she has done this without telling you what is wrong._

His disgruntled tone amused me, but I couldn't help but agree that I did not like being squished against the ground without knowing the reason.

Saphira turned sharply from her place above us. A voice, Eragon's, shouted from somewhere on the other side of Saphira's wings, "Stop. It's me!" Her wings pressed closer, and Eragon's voice sounded again, "Oops? You could've killed me! Where are Brom and Lyari?"

"We're right here!" Brom snapped. "Tell your crazy dragon to let us up; she won't listen to me!"

"Let them go!" Eragon shouted exasperatedly. "Didn't you tell them?" Saphira listened to her rider, and she lifted her claws and wings to allow Brom and I up.

Once we were up Eragon dropped the bombshell, "I found a fresh Urgal footprint."

I wasn't sure how to take the news. Personally I had never encountered the creatures, and I only knew about them through stories. None of them were very reassuring.

Brom knew exactly how to take the news, because he became deadly serious and told Eragon to saddle their horses. When Eragon didn't move he revealed his broken wrist. While Brom cursed I saddled Cadoc. It wasn't safe for Eragon to ride unless he wanted to risk worsening the break. I thought of offering my help to fix it, but it still would have been tender, and Brom was already shuffling him onto Cadoc's saddle.

Saphira took off with the instructions to stay close. With her gone and Haldrak too far away for me to get on and ride, I decided to run alongside the horses. It would be a strain on my body to run at the same speed as a horse, but I was young, only 118 years old; my body could take it.

They pushed their horses to the limit. It wasn't long before they started panting heavily, and I pushed some of my energy into their bodies. The energy evened out their breathing while making mine just a little more labored.

We barely made it a mile from where we camped before Brom called us to a halt. Before we could ask he said, "Listen."

The faint sound of a hunting horn came from behind us, and I saw the panic flare in Eragon's eyes. "They must have found where we were," Brom said rather calmly, "and probably Saphira's tracks. They will chase us now. It's not in their nature to let prey escape."

Two more horns sounded, these much closer than the first. I worried my bottom lip, "Then our best chance is to run."

Brom raised his head to the sky and his expression blanked. Saphira rushed out of the night sky and landed in front of us. He turned to Eragon, "Leave Cadoc. Go with her. You'll be safer."

Eragon tried protesting, "What about you?"

"I will ride with him," I helped him down from Cadoc's saddle and helped him into Saphira's. I absently noticed it was much better than the deer skin vest I made Haldrak.

Saphira wasted no time lifting them both into the sky. It was still awkward for me to ride on the back of a horse instead of Haldrak, but I could deal with it. "I will not leave you to face these creatures alone. A rider Eragon may be, but he is young, and a group of Urgals could severely damage both of you."

Brom spurred Snowfire to go as fast as possible, and I did the same with Cadoc. The movements were much more jerky then on the back of a dragon, but I dealt with what was given to me. Haldrak was too far away for me to ride and watch over Brom at the same time.

We forced the horses to go their limit and maybe more. It was difficult to maneuver through the underbrush, but we had no other options. Horns continuously sounded from behind us until they quieted. It set both Brom and I on edge. When another horn sounded minutes later it was farther away, and we slowed the horses into a simple gallop.

Another horn sounded, but this one was much closer than any of the others. I whipped my head around to see the Urgals were quickly gaining ground. Soon they would catch sight of us, and we would be done for.

All of a sudden I saw a blue blur shoot down from the sky, and I cursed. Haldrak was surprised by both my language and the idiocy of the younger rider. Even Brom was looking over at me in surprise. "What is it?"

"That stupid boy is revealing himself!"

"What?!" Brom whipped around as well, and when he saw Saphira standing in the Urgals' path he cursed as well.

"Do we turn around?" I looked at Brom for some sort of guidance, but his face held the same blank expression as it did before. The same look I get when talking to Haldrak.

 _Shall we rip the fiends apart, my heart?_

 _As poetic as that was, no. We will wait for now._ I felt his reluctance to stay out of a situation that could end up hurting me, but he listened and they all kept their distance.

Brom sucked in a startled breath and yelled harshly, "No!"

Focusing on Saphira's form I saw the flash of magic being used. My eyes caught Eragon tumble out of the saddle, and my breath got lodged in my throat. I may not be amazingly close to these three, but I knew I would protect them to the best of my abilities.

Saphira made her way to us as smoothly as she could. Clutched in her talons was the limp form of her rider.

She placed him on the ground and I immediately slipped out of Cadoc's saddle. I stumbled a little from the small ache caused by hard riding, but I made it to his side and kneeled down.

Whatever magic he used was obviously too much for his body to handle. He was barely conscious and to make sure his heart wouldn't give out from lack of strength I pushed a little of my energy into him. Not a lot, because for the best recovery his body would need to heal on its own, but just enough for his breathing to strengthen.

"How is he?"

I looked up at Brom, "He'll live, but whatever magic he did was nearly too much for him. He's lucky he isn't dead."

Brom's grim eyes surveyed the brunette boy before signing heavily. "He tried blasting all twelve Urgals at once."

My eyebrows rose to my hairline. He really was lucky to be alive. Magic like that was only accomplished by riders who had several years of training. "Are they dead?"

"Most likely not. I will have to check."

I nodded. "Inform me if any are still alive. I would be more than happy to lend you aid." I could have sworn I heard one of my dragons roar in agreement despite the leagues between us. Saphira's twitch let me know I hadn't imagined it.

Brom nodded gratefully and climbed into Saphira's saddle. "Find someplace to take him. Make sure it is as secluded as possible. We'll be staying there until he wakes up, and that may be a while."

When I nodded my head the two of them took off in the direction where the Urgals would either be dead or have already run away. I lifted Eragon into my arms and carried him over to Cadoc's saddle, and draped him over it with him on his stomach. I grabbed the horses reins, and climbed into Snowfire's saddle before nudging them into a trot.

An unfamiliar presence entered my mind, and I readied my defenses to shove them out, but Brom's voice filtered in. _None of them are here. The spell didn't kill any of them, and now they're all fleeing the countryside with solid news of a foolhardy rider!_

Frustration, anger, and worry coated every word he said, and I could feel the emotions leaking into me. _Do you want help locating them?_

 _No, Saphira and I can handle it. Continue looking for a place to keep low._

 _I did not mean help from me, Brom. I mean Lexani and her siblings._

His response didn't come right away, but when it did I could sense the hidden excitement at the reminder that there are other dragons on their side. _How many are willing to help?_

 _How many of do you need?_

 _Only a few. Say two or three._

I sent my acknowledgment before closing my mind off from his and merging my mind with Haldrak's. He was relaying the information to the rest of his family, and according to him they were all going to join in on the hunt instead of the "two or three" Brom asked for. _Be careful, my heart._

I stopped the horses in a fairly open clearing and dismounted. _You as well, my love._


	15. Chapter 15

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Some time in the middle of the night I found a small clearing. It would be big enough for Saphira to land safely, so I dismounted from Snowfire's saddle to make camp.

I led the horses to the edge of the clearing, and set up wards to prevent them from wandering off. Walking over to Cadoc I started to drag Eragon from the saddle when I heard rustling behind me. Whirling around I unsheathed my sword and angled it in the direction of the noise.

Stretching out my mind I felt a somewhat familiar mind. It was still as heavily protected as it was when I first confronted him.

"I know you're there," I spoke lowly. With careful movements I sheathed Islingr and turned back to Eragon's slumped form. Maneuvering his arms over my shoulder I started to pull him from the saddle when arms wrapped around his middle. All of Eragon's weight was lifted away from me.

I looked at Murtagh in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you alone?" He shot back.

I sighed through my nose and gestured to Eragon. "He made a mistake, so the others went to fix it while I found a place to stay while he recovers."

Murtagh placed Eragon on the ground before unsaddling Cadoc while I took care of Snowfire. I was grateful for the silence while Haldrak informed me the Urgals ran further than they'd anticipated, and the wild dragons enjoyed the chase.

"It seems I was wrong about you." At my enquiring look Murtagh elaborated, "When you first held me at sword point you were a human woman, and now I see you as an elf. It makes me wonder what other secrets you hold."

I slowly examined him from the tips of his boots to the dark irises of his eyes. When I was done I merely blinked, "And those secrets are mine to keep until I see fit."

He simply nodded his head, and I knelt beside Eragon. I carefully pulled his broken wrist into my hands, and ran the tips of my fingers over the break. Nothing but whispers passed my lips as I used my magic to heal his bone. It audibly snapped back into place, but I didn't flinch as I worked to repair any tendons that suffered with the bone.

With the same careful movements I used when picking his arm up I set it back down on his stomach and moved to the saddlebags. I took out his blankets, and found some rags to wrap his arm with.

I heard Murtagh snort, and I asked, "What?"

"How is he the rider? Everybody expects a noble and powerful man to come soaring in on his ferocious beast, and instead we're stuck with this…this boy!"

I sighed, and while I wanted to be angry I couldn't help but agree, "You are right, Eragon is just a boy and his dragon is nothing more than a hatchling. They've been thrust into a situation neither of them know the weight of. Saphira might have some idea, but Eragon?" I sat back and rubbed my face with my hands. "It's why I have to protect him. Everybody will be trying to pull him onto their side because they think he has the nobility and the strength needed to win this war."

Murtagh saw the stress this boy was causing the elf, and it irritated him. He wanted to be even more angry at the fact the sapphire dragon didn't choose a worthier rider, but Lyari made him feel pity for the boy. He knew how bad the situation was for all of them while Eragon didn't seem to have a clue.

He laid a hand on my shoulder. "I will help in any way I can."

"Then you can start by helping me get him into his bedroll."

Between the two of us it was easy to move him onto the roll. I tucked a blanket around his body before moving away to build a fire. "Where is your horse?"

Murtagh gestured to the trees behind him, "He's not far. I plan on setting up camp about a league from here."

My eyebrows rose, "A league?"

"Don't want the dragon to find me."

I huffed but felt a small smile tug at the corner of my lips, "Then you best get going. Brom and Saphira will be back in the morning and I'm not sure when we'll be moving again." Looking over at Eragon's immobile form made me sigh, "It may not be for a few days yet. I will contact you when we do so, and before that happens I recommend you get some rest."

Murtagh bowed, but never broke eye contact with me. "As the lady 'recommends'." I snorted, but otherwise said nothing as he disappeared into the trees.

With a resigned sigh I got a fire going with magic and sat back to watch over the makeshift camp sight. Murtagh was right when he said everybody expected a warrior to charge in on his battle-ready dragon. Neither of those things were Eragon or Saphira. Not yet, at least. They would need major training to reach that level of being a dragon and rider.

 _I believe the title of battle-ready rider falls onto you, my heart._

Listening to Haldrak's deep voice soothed my nerves. _I'm afraid to say you're right, my love. But even then we aren't the most knowledgable when it comes to fighting._

 _I'd say we're rather well versed when it comes to fighting._ He played images of the dragons mock battling and breathing fire. _Don't forget we are a century older then they are, so we have more knowledge on what needs to be done._

 _And what needs to be done, Haldrak?_

 _We need to reveal ourselves,_ he said simply, as if their existence wouldn't throw all of Alagaësia for a loop. _Our existence is what will tip the balance of this war. For now we are a secret, which is fine, but eventually we will be found. It's not easy hiding the existence of nineteen dragons. We're lucky nobody has heard or seen us, let alone the destruction left behind when we settle down for the night!_

I cringed, _Is it that bad?_ He sent me an image of one of their camps. Trees had been ripped from their roots and smashed. Claw marks gouged into the earth. An entire area of what used to be part of a forest is now utterly decimated. _It's pretty bad._

 _It would be best for us to reveal ourselves on our own terms. Then at least we can try to control mass hysteria_.

His comment made me chuckle, but only for a moment. _Gods, is it really going to be mass hysteria?_

I heard his rumbling laughter through our bond, _Nineteen dragons, my heart. That's not including the thirteen eggs on my saddle._

The sheer number of dragons Haldrak just reminded me of made me groan and fall back against the grass. _I almost forgot about the eggs! They aren't exactly hidden, Haldrak, anybody could find them either by touching your saddle or touching their minds._

 _Then we might have to reveal them along with us._ Despite the suggestion I could feel his reluctance. Mingled with my own feelings made it even worse.

Another voice snuck into our conversation, _While I am fine with revealing ourselves now, I have no desire to bring the knowledge of my eggs into existence._ Xupae kept her voice calm but firm. _You two-legs would use them for political gains, and whoever they hatch for would either be too scared to face their responsibilities, not realize how severe the position is like young Eragon, or become arrogant._

 _Xupae, I do not think your children will hatch for anyone who couldn't handle the consequences._

She sighed in response, _I wouldn't be too sure. People change when they become a rider. Just look at the Black King. Arrogant in his youth and then becoming a madman later on. I worry for my hatchlings. I do not want them to be a part of this war._

If I had been in her presence I would have given Xupae a hug. _You have every right to worry. I suppose you are right in a way. To become a dragon rider in times like these could end up a disaster. We will hide them as you wish–I certainly won't argue against it. Then, when the war is over, we can reveal them._

Haldrak snorted. _That will be a delightful surprise when the time comes, I'm sure. But how will we hide them? You could use your magic, Lyari, but we can't stop them if they feel they're rider is nearby. They will hatch when they want to hatch._

 _We'll cross that bridge when we get to it_. Xupae cut off from the connection, and Haldrak went silent as his presence continued to revel in mine. If we couldn't be together physically we would be as close as possible mentally.

Opening my eyes I was surprised to see the sun making its way across the sky. I must have been talking to Haldrak for hours.

"I trust everything is all right?"

I shot into a sitting position, but relaxed when I only saw Brom cooking food over the fire. "Everything is fine. How was the hunt?"

He grunted and looked over to where Saphira was curled protectively around her rider. "It went well enough. Four we hunted down ourselves, but the other nine I don't know about."

I silently asked Haldrak what happened and relayed the information to Brom, "They've all been taken care of."

The tensions in Brom's shoulders lessoned at the news. "Good. One less thing to worry about." He looked over at Eragon irritably, "We wouldn't have had to worry at all had he not acted so rashly."

"I will not deny that what he did was stupid, but you must remember he is only a boy, Brom. He's fifteen, yes?" Brom nodded. "A lot has been placed on his shoulders, and I'm sure he doesn't know how to handle at least half of it. He acted impulsively because he thought we were in danger. That I can excuse for his age, but he needs to be taught the finer points of magic. To know when to use it, what to use, and how much power it's all going to take."

Brom was giving me a speculative look, one that made me eye him warily. "What?"

"Would you be able to teach him?"

My eyes widened, "No. I wouldn't be able to teach him how much energy goes into the magic he uses."

His eyebrows rose, "Why not?"

I quickly thought up an excuse and kept a cool facade so he couldn't see my bluff, "As an elf my abilities are stronger than his are, at least for now. Ignoring that, I haven't had my own teacher for a century. I wouldn't know where to start or even how."

"You should still be able to remember your teachings."

"Brom," I sighed, "the war started when I was fourteen and ended when I was eighteen. I never completed my training."

He rose a bushy eyebrow, "Why didn't you stay with your kin to complete it?"

I absently rubbed my gedwëy ignasia, "Because I had more important things to worry about. I suppose it's my formal training that I've never finished, but I still practiced with my magic over the century."

Brom saw me touching my riders mark and understood what I meant by "more important". He also now knew for sure that this elf woman was the force Selena had been talking about. From the sounds of it she was fairly young, but with ten dragons on her side she wasn't an opponent he wanted to be against.

"He doesn't know the Ancient Language though," I mused to myself. At night Brom would teach Eragon words he could use for magic. "I could help teach him to speak the language, as well as read and write in it. No doubt he will need to know it for future situations." The elves would be certainly want to meet the new rider and evaluate his strengths. Knowing the Ancient Language would serve to help him.

Brom agreed with me, "It's a language every rider needs to know." He looked over at Saphira. "You will be learning it as well." Her head bowed in agreement before returning her full attention to watching her rider.

The camp fell into silence. Brom was focused on the food, Eragon wouldn't be up for at least another day, and Haldrak was content to keep silent.

I cleared my throat, "Brom." He grunted. "My magic was not the only skill I haven't been trained to master. And while I could practice it in the Spine, I'm afraid trees are no match for a blade."

When he figured out what I was asking he looked up from the fire with surprise etched onto his features, "You wish for me to teach you swordplay?"

I nodded, "I would be honored for you to be my Ebrithil."

Brom bowed his head for a few moments while absently stirring the broth. When he came to a decision I saw a twinkle in his eye, "I am more than willing to teach you. I thought my duty would lie solely with Eragon, but this opportunity would be an honor for me as well."

Smiling in relief I leaned back against my arms and took in the afternoon sun. My swordsmanship was severely lacking since I never had an opponent to fight against. I couldn't wait for Brom to begin teaching me.


	16. Chapter 16

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Brom and I sparred early the next morning. He gazed at my sword in amazement when he recognized who it used to belong to. I let him admire it for a few minutes before he taught me how to protect the blade. It was so we wouldn't accidentally cut each other, but they still left bruises.

Instead of teaching me a few moves first, like I'd expected, he immediately lunged for me. With the speed of an elf I quickly parried it, but I was so caught off guard Brom was able to flick my sword right out of my hand. Ending the session in less than five seconds.

Brom smiled, "You really do need lessons."

Huffing in mock offense I picked up my sword, "Well, dragons don't make good sparring partners."

After that first disaster I was ready for the next spar. Where Brom had years of skill I had speed, grace, and strength on my side. Had I been human he would have defeated me every spar. I won some, but Brom won the majority. Using my elvish nature against him only made sparring last longer instead of help.

We went on until Brom was too tired to continue. I was breathing a little heavier than when we first started, but Brom was also sweating a little. He took the opportunity to show me a few moves, and tell me the few things I did wrong during the spar. I probably should have felt bad considering I was an elf being bested by a human, but I knew my skills were practically nonexistent, and I was lucky to have won at all. Brom was a wonderful teacher, if a little short-tempered.

Later that afternoon Saphira left her post beside Eragon to go hunting. Brom thought this was a good time to get food for us as well. When I told him I was okay eating deer his eyebrows rose in surprise. I laughed. "When you live with dragons for a century there are certain things you have to give up. My morals against killing animals ended up being one of them."

The stew we had for breakfast was left over the fire in case Eragon woke up while we were away. Brom took me with him to hunt so he could see how I did it. With no bow or dagger my only weapon to hunt with was my magic, so that's what I used.

Casting out my mind for a deer I finally came across a herd about a mile away. Focusing on one of them I sent it calm feelings, and coaxed it to separate from the herd and wander towards us. When I could see it in the underbrush I whispered "Jierda," breaking the doe's neck and killing it instantly. A quick death appeased my elf nature.

I explained my method of hunting to Brom while hefting the deer over my shoulder. He silently approved, still surprised an elf willingly killed an animal to eat it.

Back at camp we saw Eragon standing off to the side with his hand resting on Saphira's brow. They were looking into each other's eyes, obviously having a conversation, until Saphira glanced over at us. Eragon saw the movement and looked back.

"Saphira says I've been out for two days."

I'm not sure what Eragon was hoping to accomplish by saying that, but it definitely got Brom angry.

"Because of your stupidity! What were you hoping to accomplish with your little trick?"

Eragon finally seemed to realize how much trouble he was in, "I stopped them from catching you and Lyari." The excuse sounded a little feeble to my ears.

"That may be, but you almost died! You would have if Lyari hadn't been there to help. There were twelve Urgals. Twelve. Of course that didn't stop you from trying to throw them back to Teirm now did it? Sending a rock through their skulls would have been the smart thing to do. But no. If Lyari wasn't here to lend us aid who knows how many would have escaped!"

"I didn't want to kill them," Eragon said in a small voice.

"There were no problems in Yazuac." I made a mental note to ask for that story.

"There was no choice then, and I couldn't control the magic. This time just seemed…extreme."

I snorted loudly, as did Haldrak. "Extreme Eragon? I don't know what happened in Yazuac, but by the sounds of it that was an accident you had no control over. This time you had the time to think out a course of action, and you chose the one that almost killed you."

"It's not extreme when they won't show you the same mercy," Brom tacked on. "And why, oh why, did you show yourself to them?"

"You said that they had found Saphira's footprints. It didn't make any difference if they saw me," Eragon defended.

"I said probably," Brom snapped. "We didn't know for certain. They could have believed they were chasing stray travelers. Had any lived they would be scrambling about the countryside with fantastic tales. After all, you landed right in front of them! You don't deserve to be called a rider after this, boy."

Brom angrily stomped over to the fire. I quietly followed after him and set the deer on the grass nearby. His anger surprised me. I supposed Eragon did make a rather serious blunder, but in the end it worked out. But Eragon did need to know how poorly he handled the situation.

I heard Eragon's hesitant footsteps come near us. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

Brom sighed, "No, it wouldn't. Your feelings can't change your actions." He jabbed a finger at Eragon's chest. "You made some very bad choices that could have had dangerous repercussions. Not the least of which is that you almost died. Died, Eragon! From now on you have to think. There's a reason we are born with brains in our head, not rocks."

Eragon nodded, finally understanding how badly he messed up. "It's not as bad as you think, though; the Urgals already knew about me. They had orders to capture me."

Astonishment had my eyes and Brom's widening. "No, it's worse! Saphira said you spoke with the Urgals, but she didn't mention this." The words tumbled from Eragons mouth as he quickly described the encounter. Brom chewed the end of his pipe, "So they have some sort of leader now, eh?

"And you defied his wishes, insulted him, and attacked his men?" Brom shook his head. "Thankfully they were killed and your rudeness will go ignored, but their deaths will not go so unnoticed."

"All right, I made a mistake," Eragon said sullenly.

"Yes, you did," Brom agreed, eyes flashing. "What has me worried, though, is who the Urgal leader is, and whether or not they've found out about Lyari."

The two of them glanced over at me, and all I could do was shrug. The only humans who knew I was alive were them and Murtagh.

"What happens now?" Eragon asked softly.

There was an uncomfortable pause until Brom answered, "Lyari healed the break in your arm, but it won't be fully healed for another few days. That time will be well spent forging some sense into you. I suppose this is partially my fault. I've been teaching you how to do things, but not whether you should. It takes discretion, something you obviously lack. Lyari can probably help you with that. All the magic in Alegaësia won't help you if you don't know when to use it."

Eragon seemed worried. "But we're still going to Dras-Leona, right?"

Brom rolled his eyes. "Yes, we can keep looking for the Ra'zac–"

Haldrak heard their name in my mind and roared. It was so loud we could hear it in the clearing, and from my mind it caused my ears to ring. I pressed my hands against my ears as if it would help. The roaring stopped when Haldrak noticed how it was effecting me, but he was still simmering with displeasure.

A hand on my arm had me slowly uncovering my ears to look into Brom's worried eyes. "Was that your dragon?"

I nodded. "Yes. He was angry when he realized what you three are hunting. I'm not exactly thrilled either. I've heard nothing but bad things about these creatures, and have no wish to face them."

Brom agreed. "The Ra'zac killed Eragon's uncle. We left Carvahal to hunt them down."

My eyebrows rose. "This is a quest for revenge?"

With a sign Brom stood up and walked over to Saphira to remove her saddle. "Yes. The boy demands it."

I looked at Eragon questioningly but he wouldn't return my gaze. Haldrak huffed in my mind. _If this boy gets you killed I will maim him, rider or not._

My lips twitched into a smile as I helped Brom saddle up the horses. I decided to ride behind him on Snowfire while Eragon rode Cadoc. Brom was drilling him with questions on different fighting scenarios. They involved Urgals, Saphira, and magic. There were many and each one varied. Sometimes a Shade was involved or other dragons. Eragon and I both learned it was possible for your mind and body to be tortured at the same time. For every question Eragon got wrong–which was most–Brom would ask me and either I would come up with a solution or I would give him Haldrak's.

When we stopped for the night Brom sighed, "It was a start." I could tell Eragon thought Brom was disappointed with him. I could see in some ways that it was true, but before leaving to join my dragons for the night I set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He accepted the gesture and nodded before parting ways.


	17. Chapter 17

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Spirits were higher the next day. Eragon answered more of Brom's questions correctly, and after a rather difficult scenario Eragon mentioned scrying a woman he only ever saw in his dreams.

From behind Brom I could feel his arm move to pull at his beard thoughtfully. "You say she was imprisoned?"

"Yes."

"Did you see her face?" I asked curiously.

"Not very clearly. Wherever she was had bad lighting, yet I could tell she was beautiful. It's strange; I had no problem seeing her eyes. And she looked straight at me."

Brom shook his head. "As far as I know it's impossible for anyone to know they're being scryed upon."

"Do you know who she might be?" Eragon sounded very eager to hear the answer.

"No." Brom admitted. "I may be able to come up with a few guesses, but none of them are very likely. This dream of yours is peculiar. Somehow you've managed to scry something you've never seen before in your sleep without needing the words of power. Dreams do occasionally touch the spirit realm, but this is different."

"Perhaps to understand this we should search every prison and dungeon until we find the woman." Eragon's response made Brom and I laugh while Haldrak wondered if the boy was actually serious.

Talk of Eragon's dream girl were pushed to the back of our minds, as Brom continued strict training every hour in the days that slowly formed into weeks. When not riding the horses Brom had us spar. Because of Eragon's still tender wrist he had to use his left hand. As his non-dominant hand it was hard for him at first, but he quickly learned to duel just as well with his left as he could with his right.

Spring crept over Alagaësia by the time the three of us crossed the Spine. Multitudes of flowers spread across the land while soft buds sprouted on once bare trees. Green blades of grass pushed their way through last years dead stalks as birds returned to their nests.

We followed the Toark River southeast, along the edge of the Spine. I stared at the forest in contemplation. Eventually our little group would break away from the forest. It was the only coverage nearby that could hide the dragons. Haldrak and I needed to plan for the possibility of me traveling with Brom and Eragon away from the forest.

When the Toark was over a league wide Brom pointed at silt islands dotting the water. "We're close to Leona Lake now. It's only about two leagues away."

"Could we get there before nightfall?" I asked.

"We can try."

Dusk descended, making it harder to follow the trail, but we could use the sound of the river to guide us. The rise of the moon provided enough light to see what lay ahead.

Leona Lake looked like a thin sheet of silver. The water was so calm and smooth it didn't even look like liquid. Without the moons reflection we never would have been able to distinguish it from the rest of the land. Saphira stood on the rocky shore to dry her wings from an impromptu dip in the lake.

We set up camp beneath a stand of trees. Brom, Eragon and myself drifted off while Saphira remained alert for any possible trouble.

Dawn broke through the clouds, lighting the sky a soft pink. Eragon and Saphira spent several hours playing in the deep waters of the lake. Their time in the water tempted me to join them, but without Haldrak it wouldn't be nearly as fun.

 _I could join you, my heart._

I shook my head even though he couldn't physically see it. _No, Haldrak. I don't want to reveal you just yet._

His rumble of acknowledgment reverberated through my mind. _Then why not reveal another of our number? With so many of us it will be a big shock for the other two-legs, when Lexani is the only other dragon they've met._

I hummed thoughtfully. _I think that sounds reasonable. But with Lexani around the same age as Saphira they are also the same size. I don't want anyone too much larger, so don't send anyone older than twenty._

Haldrak pushed his acceptance across the bond. I shall ask who wishes to take a swim.

For five minutes I switched my attention from watching Eragon and Saphira to the skies. Two dots slowly made themselves known high above the water. The other three remained clueless to the new arrivals, and I decided to let Eragon and Saphira be surprised.

Quickly striding to the tree where Brom contentedly sat smoking his pipe I sat on the ground beside him. "Lexani is coming to swim." Brom hummed in acknowledgment, and I added on, "Jalan is coming as well."

He cracked open an eye to stare at me suspiciously. "Jalan?"

I pointed to the dots coming closer and closer to the lake, one now larger than the other. "Her older brother."

Brom straightened and followed my finger to the two dots quickly forming into the shape of dragons. The smaller of the two was Lexani while Jalan was the other one. At a little over ten years old he was twice Lexani's size. Meaning his dive into the lake created much larger waves.

Saphira roared in surprise and jerked back, making Eragon fall off her back with a shout. I laughed while Brom leaned forward to stare at the waters rippling surface.

Lexani came up first. She roared happily while shaking drops of water from her head. A little ways away from her Jalan emerged through the surface. The black dragon remained silent as he shook his head to remove the excess water. His orange eyes surveyed the new surroundings with interest before finding unfamiliar company.

While he looked fairly interested in seeing Saphira it was much more intense for the blue dragon. She only ever met Lexani, and she wasn't always around. Knowing there are other dragons is one thing, but seeing them is much more intense.

Eragon and Brom were looking at the new arrival in unbridled amazement. Lexani basically went unnoticed so she contented herself with swimming in the lake while her brother soaked up the attention.

"Your name is Jalan?"

Jalan focused his eyes on Brom, and he slowly made his way to the lake shore. Saphira and Eragon joined the two of us already on land so they could watch the dragons approach. Because of his larger size he could not fit on the shore directly in front of us, so he approached a little off to our right.

"His colors are remarkable." Brom commented.

The black dragon brushed his mind against mine to convey his contentment, pride, and smugness. "He is the only one with eyes a different color from his scales." The water glistened on his scales, bringing out the few white scales on his body.

Jalan had his head stretched out in our direction. His nostrils flared as he sniffed the air to take in all of our scents. He didn't seem keen on getting too close to those he considers strangers.

"He's the son of your dragon?" Eragon asked curiously.

Jalan's rumbled in a positive way, but I responded verbally. "He is."

Brom tapped the ashes out of his pipe, never once taking his eyes off the male dragon. "How old is he?"

"Ten years old."

"Ten years," Brom whispered. "How old is your dragon?"

I consulted with Haldrak before revealing his real age. "He is a century old."

Brom exhaled sharply. "And his mate is the same age?"

"She is."

He shook his head while Eragon and Saphira finally seemed to be losing their initial amazement at the presence of a new dragon. "You've been keeping your dragons a secret for a hundred years. Hiding one dragon is hard work, and you're hiding ten." Brom shook his head. "Remarkable."

I shrugged. "It wasn't easy. I found Haldrak and Xupae when I was eighteen. I planned on traveling across Alagaësia to try and find the riders for the eggs, but then they hatched I went into hiding deep in the Spine."

Brom's eyes were wide. "Eighteen? That's very young for an elf."

"I know. Since I was so young I never got to finish my training or education with the elves. I don't know the things an elf my age should."

Brom hummed thoughtfully. Conversation after that came to an end while the dragons enjoyed the water until we were forced to continue moving. Lexani and Jalan stayed in the lake while Brom and I saddled the horses. As the three of us rode along side the waters edge the three dragons playfully dove in and out of the lake.

That night before dinner Eragon and Brom faced off in their most intense spar yet. It was always captivating for me to watch the two of them go against each other. Sparks flew from their blades every time they struck against one another. The battle seemed to last forever, both opponents tiring, but I noticed Brom slightly slow down.

Eragon swung his sword, Zar'roc, confidently. Faster and faster until he smashed the flat of the blade against Brom's guard, knocking the sword to the ground. Eragon flicked his red sword to Brom's neck before he could react.

The two stood there panting for breath. Eragon slowly lowered the tip of his blade and backed away. Brom took the opportunity to pick up his sword and sheath it. Still breathing hard Brom said, "We're done for today."

Eragon looked startled. "We just started."

"I can teach you nothing more of the sword. Of all the fighters I've met, only three could best me like you have, and I doubt any of them could have done it with their left hand," he smiled ruefully. "I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can tell you're a talented and rare swordsman."

"Does this mean we'll no longer spar every night?"

"Oh, you're not getting out of it," Brom laughed. "But we can go easier now. Missing a night here or there won't be as important." He wiped sweat from his brow. "Remember, if you ever have to fight an elf–trained or not, female or male–expect to lose. They are many times stronger than nature intended, much like other creatures of magic. The weakest elf could easily overpower you. Ra'zac are the same. They aren't human and tire much more slowly than we do."

"But Lyari…"

I held up my hands defensively. "I'm one of the untrained elves. I barely touched my sword in the century I've had it."

"Lyari has also come a long way. You've seen how fast she has learned in the last few weeks we've been traveling. She bested me several times, and soon she will surpass me in skill."

Eragon sat cross-legged by Saphira and asked, "Is there any way to become their equal?"

Brom sat down with a shrug. "There are a few, but none are available to you. Magic will let you defeat all but the strongest of enemies. For those you'll need Saphira's help, plus a great deal of luck. When creatures of magic actually use magic they can accomplish things that can kill a human because of their enhanced abilities."

"How do you fight with magic?"

I sat back to listen as Brom explained the mechanics of a "wizards duel". A very complicated attack with magic. One cannot attack their opponent until you've breached their mind. If you breach their defenses you can anticipate their next attack and work against it, though it's still possible to lose even with that advantage.

The complicated piece of magic worried me. Thankfully I haven't been faced with that situation, but I have been hiding out in the Spine, so the opportunity never presented itself. A good thing since very few people survive such an encounter for more than a few seconds.

Brom promised to teach us the necessary methods later on, but warned us if we were ever faced with a wizards duel we should run the other way.


	18. Chapter 18

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Along Leona Lake sat a town called Fasaloft. Brom, Eragon and I ate lunch in one of their hostels while Saphira hid further down the lake. Lexani and Jalan departed a league back, leaving the four of us to travel alone.

What had once been a trail slowly turned into a well trodden road. The longer we walked the worse it became. On such a well used road Saphira couldn't stay near by or else she risked being discovered. To prevent anyone from finding out about my elvish nature I kept my features rounded like a humans. It felt unnatural, but the secrecy was necessary.

I separated from Brom and Eragon the first chance I got. After several days with them I missed the presence of the dragons. Under cover of darkness I used my magic to fly over Leona Lake. Haldrak and the others travelled through the Spine, and I met them in the dark forested mountains.

While Eragon and Brom travelled to Dras-Leona on their horses I stayed with Haldrak. The two of us silently conversed on whether or not I would go into the city or stay with the dragons. Eragon and Brom were only going to the city to track down the Ra'zac. I wanted nothing to do with the creatures, and Haldrak would be more than willing to keep me from them.

It took five days for my human companions to reach Dras-Leona. All the wild dragons moaned about how slow horses were. I reminded them not everything could move as fast as a dragon. They quieted down only because my comment managed to stroke their egos.

In the end I decided not to go into Dras-Leona. This was Eragon's quest for revenge, and I would lend my help when it was needed. I spoke through Saphira to ask if either human needed me. When she relayed their "no" I told her I would be staying with my dragons in the Spine. I let Saphira know I would check up on her once every night and again in the morning.

We broke contact, and I was left alone with my dragons for the first time in a long time. Saphira would stay near the city so Eragon could contact her. That meant seventeen dragons could fly freely. Haldrak and Xupae risked being spotted since they each reached the size of a small mountain.

The first night I contacted Saphira she grumpily informed me of Brom and Eragon getting drunk at their inn. Haldrak and I thought it was funny, but the young dragon didn't share our amusement.

In the morning Saphira informed me of the men's plan. They would be spending their entire day searching for Seithr oil while I practiced my magic. Traveling with Brom and Eragon sidetracked me from the routine I built over the last century.

For the day I sent Novar to keep an eye on Murtagh. He went willingly, happy to have some sort of job to do. Lexani and Ophelia followed behind their clutch-mate to remain in contact with us. We didn't know how far Murtagh set up his camp, and Novar couldn't stretch his mind more than a single league. His young age didn't give him the years of experience his siblings had.

The brown dragon found the lone traveler a league and a half away from the city. Murtagh moved slowly towards Dras-Leaona. Whether or not the man decided to enter the city he didn't know. I let Ophelia know I wanted Novar to continue watching Murtagh.

That conversation turned out to be the most exciting part of the day. Performing magic could only entertain me for so long. Almost one hundred and nineteen years of using magic lessened its appeal.

To get rid of my boredom I contemplated finding Murtagh. Haldrak prevented me from going by arguing I needed to be nearby incase something went wrong. I grudgingly agreed and stayed propped against my white dragons side.

As promised I talked with Saphira before falling asleep. She relayed worrying news of Galbatorix coming to make an appearance at Dras-Leona. Something to do with the city's ruler. I panicked at the information, and Haldrak had to calm me down. We didn't tell any of the other dragons, deciding it would be best if they didn't know.

 _Brom and Eragon found out the Ra'zac were located in Helgrind. The large rock of columns located east of the city._

Saphira ended her report with a small rant. Eragon apparently wanted to return to his home village, Carvahal, when they finished with the Ra'zac.

 _Does he not realize he cannot return to his life as it was before?_

 _No_ , I responded softly, _he doesn't. Eragon is still young, and while that doesn't completely excuse him, it is possible he cannot grasp the severity of what it means to be the last free rider of Alagaësia. One of the last_ , I corrected myself.

 _I worry over his decision. If he doesn't choose soon, Galbatorix has a chance of forcing him under his rule._

Haldrak nudged his way to the forefront of my mind to speak with Saphira directly. _No matter what side he chooses, Galbatorix will always search for him. Surprise and reverence were Saphira's feelings when she heard Haldrak's voice. You must be there to help Eragon every step of the way. We are what make our riders riders. We must guide them to the best of our ability._

My dragon pulled back so Saphira could only hear my thoughts. This was the first time Haldrak spoke to her directly. His words managed to impact her heavily, and I felt her agreement before we disconnected our thoughts.

 _I think she's star struck,_ I commented amusedly.

Haldrak huffed smoke through his nose. _As she should be. It's only proper she be amazed by my overwhelming presence._

I laughed loudly at his arrogant comment. Meant to be joking, but a little arrogance bled into his tone. Haldrak grumbled good-naturedly. _No need to laugh._

That night I fell asleep with high spirits. Everything seemed to be going fairly well for us. Eragon has almost satiated his need for revenge, and nobody has found out about my nineteen dragons. Heaven forbid anyone find out about the thirteen eggs on Haldrak's saddle. We still needed to talk about what to do with them once we revealed the dragons existence.

What happened the next afternoon could have only happened to mock me. My sensitive hearing picked up the sound of some sort of bell. It originated from Dras-Leona. The dragons all had their heads turned towards the city.

Standing slowly I dragged my hand over Haldrak's scales. _Do you hear anything else?_

Air whooshed out of his nose in a sigh. _Nothing but that bell._

Humming quietly I stepped back. One word in the Ancient Language had me high in the air. I could see over the tree tops at this level. The city sat on the opposite side of Leona Lake. Helgrind I could see fairly easily, but Dras-Leona was just a small dot.

Casting out my mind I searched for Saphira. At first she refused to lower her shields, but I forced myself to be patient and not tear them down. Once she noticed the lack of malicious intent she could recognize the feel of my conscious, and opened up to me.

I immediately demanded, _What is happening?_

 _The Ra'zac found Eragon in the city._

Swallowing thickly I did my best not to panic at the information. _Is he okay?_

 _He and Brom are both fine. They are meeting at their inn right now and are attempting to escape the city._

 _I will follow you once you're out of the city. _ Leaving Saphira's mind I looked for Ophelia's. _Tell Novar to contact Murtagh. Saphira and the others are in trouble._

 _How will he do that? The two-leg is traveling on the busy road._

 _He must use his mind_. Ophelia didn't like the suggestion. No doubt Novar wouldn't either, but there was no other choice. _Murtagh needed to know what's going on. This is the only way to let him know. Just do it, please._

We cut contact, and I turned around to come face to snout with Haldrak. He stood up from the ground, and that alone made him tall enough to look over the trees. _Go, my heart. We will be close behind you._

Scratching his snout lovingly I turned away to head towards the city. I flew as quickly as I could with my mind brushing Saphira's so I could receive any information quickly. Besides telling me they went south she didn't say much. All I could do at the moment was follow after her. The distance between me and the safety of the Spine growing further and further apart.


	19. Chapter 19

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

When in the air I kept a close eye on the road below to try and spot my colleagues. Saphira's large blue form was easy for me to find, and my elvish eyesight suggested Eragon was riding her. The group passed Leona Lake with ease. I stayed in the air behind them doing my best to stay close.

The longer I stayed in the air the more I noticed the wind. Clouds were darkening the sky with lightning flashing in the distance. A large storm was brewing, and the wind suggested it was heading our way. Such strong winds made flying hard for Saphira. Her age meant she didn't have much practice in such conditions, and her wings kept getting buffeted by the wind. I couldn't blame her since even Haldrak can struggle in extreme conditions.

Saphira took a nose dive, and I angled my body downwards so I could meet them on the ground. I watched Eragon climb off of Saphira, and onto Cadoc. The three proceeded without Saphira taking flight. My small body cut through the winds easily, but I needed to put a spell over my eyes to keep the wind out of them.

When the winds grew stronger I finally pushed myself until I landed in front of the groups path. The boys had scarves around their heads to protect themselves while I kept my spell up. "Mind if I join you?!" I had to shout for them to hear me over the howling wind.

Brom pulled Snowfire up beside me so I could swing onto the saddle. Once I settled into place he kicked the horses flanks and we continued forward. Movement was hard in these conditions, but with Ra'zac on our trail we needed to put as much distance between us and them as possible.

Our group only stopped when darkness started to fall. A fire would draw too much unwanted attention, so dinner was eaten cold.

"Lyari." I looked at Brom with an eyebrow raised expectantly. "With the Ra'zac after us it may be smart for you to separate from us."

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to leave you guys alone while those things hunt you down."

"We know they're after Eragon, Saphira, and I, but I'll bet all the money I have they don't know about you. If they see you they'll report back to Galbatorix. He's been after the elves for years. He'd be hounding us even more when he learns of an elf traveling with a dragon rider."

"I can't hide anymore. If it really is that important I can change my features so I'll look human." Brom nodded so that's what I did.

Eragon took the opportunity to ask, "How did they find us?"

Brom decided against lighting his pipe. "One of the palace servants warned me there were spies among them. Somehow word of me and my questions must have reached Tábor, and through him the Ra'zac."

"We can't go back to Dras-Leona, can we?"

I scoffed. "Not unless you want to be captured."

"Not for a few years," Brom agreed.

Eragon pressed his face into his hands. "Then should we draw the Ra'zac out? If we let Saphira be seen, they'll come running to wherever she is."

"And when they do, there will be fifty soldiers with them." Brom shot down the possible plan. "At any rate, this isn't the time to discuss it. Right now we have to concentrate on staying alive. Tonight will be the most dangerous because the Ra'zac will be hunting us in the dark, when they are strongest. We'll have to trade watches until morning."

Eragon agreed and stood up. We noticed him pause and squint at the darkness. I followed his gaze to try and see what he saw. When I saw a patch of color standing out from the surrounding darkness I stood up too.

Brom continued to unroll his bedroll while asking, "What is it?"

I continued to watch the odd coloration while Eragon brushed it off and turned away. As soon as his back was turned the color broke out of the darkness. It barreled towards us at a shocking speed. I hadn't seen anything move so fast before, so I couldn't stop the sword pommel from smashing into the back of Eragon's skull.

He dropped like a rock, and Saphira immediately roared. Since I was closest the creature it moved its attention onto me. My blue eyes sharpened as I watched the Ra'zac intently. I'd never encountered one before, and I wanted to see what they were like. Unfortunately it was wearing a hood so I couldn't see its face, but I caught the end of a beak. It only served to make the creature more disturbing.

I sidestepped the Ra'zac's lunge for me, drawing my sword at the same time to strike at its back. My sword was blocked by the Ra'zac when it drew its own blade with breathtaking speed. The Ra'zac made an inhuman screech when it saw the white blade.

My attention was completely focused on the creature in front of me, meaning I missed the appearance of a second Ra'zac. In my ignorance I stayed engaged with the creature until another screech echoed around the group. The unexpected noise startled me, and the Ra'zac I was fighting hit his sword against mine hard enough to wrench it from my grip. The strength of the creature worried me.

I held up my hands while the Ra'zac held the tip of its blade against my throat. I looked for Brom to see if he could help, but instead I finally noticed the second Ra'zac. This one had Eragon by the hair and a dagger pressed insistently against his throat. Brom had his sword held aloft while Saphira snarled fiercely. She couldn't do anything to help without possibly hurting her rider.

The Ra'zac holding Eragon tightened its grip. "Choose your next move wisely." It's voice was no more than a sibilant hiss.

Saphira growled loudly. The creatures obviously didn't care if Eragon was a rider or not, so they didn't care if they killed him. Still, the thought of losing their rider would vex any dragon. The fact Saphira was basically powerless to help only made her more angry at herself, as well as the Ra'zac.

A very welcome presence soothed my worries. _I do not know what affect magic would have on these creatures. It may be best to give in and wait for a better moment to fight back._

 _Would they really kill Eragon? No doubt the Black King wants him alive._

I felt Haldrak's anger. _Fiends like them wouldn't care. Death is death to all murderers._

"Brom." Everyone's attention focused on me, but I kept my eyes on Brom. He obviously didn't want to surrender, but we were in a tight spot with no help. Brom could see that, which must have been why he dropped his sword with a defeated sigh.

The Ra'zac immediately took action. A sword pommel struck my temple, not knocking me out, but making me dizzy enough to drop to the ground. I did my best to blink away the dizziness while I heard the sound of someone else hitting the ground.

Saphira growled continuously while my arms were pulled behind my back. Rough rope chaffed my wrists. The Ra'zac spared no thought for comfort as the rope threatened to cut off the circulation to my hands.

The creature grabbed my by the shoulder and dragged me over to Eragon. It dropped me unceremoniously onto my stomach, making the air in my lungs whoosh out. I turned my head, and watched one of them shove a vial in Eragon's mouth with some sort of clear liquid.

When they brought over Brom's limp form I realized he'd been knocked out as well. They forced him to swallow the same clear liquid, but I wasn't given the same treatment. They left me conscious, and didn't give me the concoction. Since I didn't know what it was I felt very worried for my two companions.

Fierce snarls and growls made me turn my head to see the two Ra'zac approaching Saphira with chains and a muzzle. My head still hurt from the blow, but it was slowly healing. Even so I wondered where they got the chains from.

When they approached the sapphire dragon her growling got louder. It reached the point to where I could feel the vibrations through the ground.

It was after Saphira snapped at the Ra'zac holding the muzzle that they decided to change tactics. It dropped the muzzle on the ground, and made its way over to us. It kneeled over Eragon's still unconscious body and held its sword to his throat. "If you don't stop resisting, your little rider will meet a most unfortunate end. You don't want that, do you?"

Saphira stilled at the threat. Even with Eargon an inch from death her pride demanded she fight against the enemy, and save her rider.

"Saphira." The dragon looked at me. "Do as he says."

Her lip curled up in a silent snarl. I reached out with my mind and gently prodded her mental shields. When she recognized me she let me in. Haldrak immediately came to the forefront of my mind. _Quit being a foolish hatchling and set aside your pride. Should you not, you will live with the knowledge of your riders death being your fault._

We exited her mind after feeling her resignation. The Ra'zac sensed her giving in when her wings sagged and her tail hit the ground with a sad thump. The Ra'zac closest to Saphira had two sets of chains to attach to her ankles. One set connected her front right paw to her back right paw, and the other set connected her left paws.

Next, the creatures worked together to wrap a long black chain around her torso, making sure to get her wings tucked securely against her sides.

The muzzle went on last. That was the piece Saphira fought against the most. Both Ra'zac were doing their hardest to muzzle her, but a groan from beside me distracted all of us. One of the Ra'zac took the opportunity to wrangle the muzzle over most of Saphira's head.

The other Ra'zac walked closer to us with a chilling laugh. "The drug is working, yess? I think you will not be bothering us again."

Confusion filled me. It took a second for me to remember the liquid they poured down Eragon and Brom's throats. That must have been the drug, but I didn't know what it did to them.

Eragon was conscious, and noticed the second Ra'zac getting the muzzle completely over Saphira's snout. The first Ra'zac noticed where his attention was drawn to and hissed, "She was most cooperative once we threatened to kill you."

After its taunt the creature squatted over Eragon's bags and rummaged through them. The second Ra'zac picked up Islingr. "An odd sword for a human to be carrying, don't you think?" I heard it inhale deeply. "Or perhaps not so human."

A screech from its companion made the Ra'zac lose interest in me and rush over to see what was wrong. They made odd hisses and clicks to one another, some type of communication, before one of them lifted its head towards Eragon. "You will serve our master very well, yess."

Eragon sounded tired. "If I do, I will kill you."

His threat only made them laugh. "On no, we are valuable. But you…you are disposable."

Saphira audibly voiced her displeasure at someone threatening her rider. Smoke drifted from her nostrils, but neither Ra'zac seemed to care.

"Our master will also be interested in you, little not-human." The Ra'zac still holding Islingr clicked lowly.

Fear welled up inside of me. I always knew one day Galbatorix would learn of my existence. Perhaps I wouldn't have felt so worried, but I took the sword the day the Black King killed Vrael. He would wonder how a "human" girl would come across it when I took it as an elf.

Brom chose that moment to groan and shift onto his side. The Ra'zac dropped Islingr, and strode over to lift the older man by his shirt. Their strength surprised me. It's possible they either matched or surpassed an elf. "It'sss wearing off."

"Give him more."

"Let's just kill him." My breath hitched. I selfishly would have done anything to take his place, willing to put my life down for those I consider a friend, but Haldrak's anger and horror over the possibility made me reluctantly decide against it. "He has caused us much grief."

I didn't think Brom had been that much of a problem, but it was possible they meant past experiences. Brom was part of the resistance against Galbatorix.

The other Ra'zac set Zar'roc down, and took out his own sword to admire the blade. "A good plan. But remember, the king's instructions were to keep them alive."

I hoped the second, taller Ra'zac would agree, but it argued. "We can sssay he was killed when we captured them."

"And what of them?" The shorter of the Ra'zac asked, pointing his sword at Eragon and I. "If they talk?"

It only brought out a laugh as it drew out a dagger. "We kill the girl, with the same excuse, and the boy wouldn't dare say a word."

"You can't guarantee that." Both Ra'zac looked at me while Eragon grunted. "You're severely underestimating him. Threaten him all you want–kill him if you really want," that got a growl out of Saphira, "but then you'll have a vengeful dragon on your hands with nothing to lose."

The Ra'zac clicked rapidly, I assumed it was out of irritation. "He is uslesss."

"You wouldn't have been able to chain her up if you didn't have Eragon for leverage. She easily could be ripped you both in two if she wasn't worried about hurting him."

"She'sss already chained." The shorter Ra'zac taunted. "It will be no problem for us to transport her now that she's helpless."

"Who's to say she doesn't tell Galbatorix about what you did? I'm sure he will be very displeased to find out you killed Brom. He's been a thorn in his side for decades. Even before he killed Morzan."

Eragon inhaled sharply. I winced inwardly, knowing Brom wanted to keep his identity a secret from the young rider, but I needed to keep the Ra'zac distracted. Maybe give them something to keep the two riders alive. If it meant my death (I mentally apologized to Haldrak), then so be it.

They had yet to release Brom, but they also seemed to think over my words. One of the Ra'zac tilted his head into the air while the other growled suddenly. He wrenched back Brom's head and pressed a dagger against his throat. It paused, perhaps preparing to say something, when my ears picked up on a low buzz. A second later the shaft of an arrow was sticking out of the Ra'zac's shoulder.

The resulting screech threatened to make my ears bleed. It fell to the ground, Brom falling with it. The second Ra'zac ducked, nearly getting hit with another arrow. It scuttled over to its fallen comrade. Both started hissing at the surrounding darkness.

Brom sat up blearily, unaware of the possible danger. Eragon shouted, "Get down!" The drug must have still been heavy in his system. Brom walked towards us on unsteady feet.

More arrows hissed through the camp, causing the Ra'zac to hide behind nearby boulders. The arrows suddenly stopped. Whoever was attacking must be moving their position. I took the opportunity to magically break my binds. Once free I scrambled onto my feet and steadied Brom by placing my hands on his shoulders.

Screeches signaled the next volley of arrows. The Ra'zac reacted slowly to the unexpected attack. They started running towards us, my eyes picking up on rips in their cloaks and a broken arrow in one Ra'zac's arms.

I tensed at the sight of the Ra'zac running towards us. With no weapon to defend myself I had to ready my magic.

Instead of attacking us like I expected, the smaller Ra'zac ran past us–after viciously kicking Eragon in the side. His companion ran behind him, but hesitated when he came closer. It didn't last long. He raced forward, plucking his dagger off the ground as he passed. Before he left the camp, however, he whirled around and hurled the knife at Eragon.

I gasped, watching the knife as if in slow motion and feeling powerless to stop it. Brom didn't have the same problem. He reacted quickly by pushing passed me, and throwing himself in front of Eragon. The dagger made its mark, but not in the intended target.

Brom fell limply to the ground. I could only stare at his body with wide eyes as Eragon screamed, "No!" His grief was audible, but it didn't last long as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed beside Brom.

Hands abruptly landed on my shoulders. I gasped fearfully and spun around, intending to elbow my target in the stomach. I hoped it would incapacitate them enough for me to get a good look at them and judge my next move. Instead they took advantage of my still shocked senses to block my elbow.

The world spun for a moment before coming to an abrupt halt. I blinked rapidly as I stared at the black leather blocking my vision. Looking up I felt pure relief at the familiar visage.

My voice was no higher than a whisper, "Murtagh." My muscles went lax, making me sag against Murtagh's chest.

"You're alright." He slowly lowered me to the ground until we were both kneeling. I felt like a complete damsel, but the loss of danger and impending death made me feel completely drained. "Stay here."

The brown haired boy slowly backed away from me. When he knew I would be fine on my own he walked over to Eragon and Brom. Knowing Brom now had a dagger in his chest made a shock of adrenaline course through me. My muscles went into overdrive as I scrambled over to the three of them.

"This is bad." Murtagh had a grim look as he examined the dagger almost completely embedded in Brom's chest.

"Can you help him?"

He shook his head lightly. "There isn't much I can do." Taking a knife out of his boot Murtagh cut Brom's shirt so he could see the wound. It bled sluggishly.

I crawled onto Brom's other side. I would take care of Eragon later, but Brom had the more pressing injury. "Take out the dagger."

Murtagh looked unsure. I knew he was thinking Brom could bleed out if the dagger was removed. I placed a hand on either side of the wound, as close to the dagger as possible. "Trust me."

He stared into my eyes, mentally questioning whether he should actually trust me. In the end Murtagh wrapped his hand around the handle of the dagger and slowly pulled it out. Blood immediately began pouring out and I moved my hand over the wound.

I pushed my magic into his body so I knew what wounds needed healing. The blade punctured his lung. I closed my eyes with a grimace. Healing his lung took first priority. My magic told me when the hole in his lung completely closed, and I could tell the blood flow had lessened drastically.

There was blood inside his lung that I also needed to get rid of. With a lack of magical training I had to say very precise words in the Ancient Language to make sure I didn't make his lung any worse.

Next to be healed was the hole in his skin. "Waíse heill," was enough to knit the skin back together.

Removing my hand I checked over his chest to see the wound completely gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. "He should be fine now. He just needs to wake up."

Tilting my head I looked at Murtagh to see him staring at me intently. "You're human again."

I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding what he meant, when I remembered I changed my features so the Ra'zac wouldn't know I was an elf. Unfortunately their sense of smell may have tossed that idea out the window. "Sorry." With a sigh of relief I released the magic on my face, and felt my features return to their natural shape. It was always uncomfortable to have an unfamiliar bone structure.

Murtagh's lips twitched into a smile. "I think I prefer you as an elf."

I mock gasped. "Are you saying I'm ugly as a human?"

He shook his head, and the two of us chuckled. It felt good to laugh after going through such a serious situation. Looking over at Eragon made me remember not all of us were out of the woods yet.

I carefully lifted his shirt to see the ugly purple and black bruise forming all along his left side. I hissed in sympathy and hovered my hand over the bruise.

Behind me I heard Saphira growl, chains moving to signal her shifting around. "Let him help, Saphira."

The dragon quieted down. The only sound to be heard belonged to the chains Murtagh was hesitantly removing from Saphira.

I got ready to heal Eragon when I heard a particularly loud growl. Spinning around I only got a glimpse of blue before Saphira bodily knocked me onto my back. The air rushed out of my lungs. It took me a moment to get my breathing back under control, but eventually I could sit up with little problem. "Saphira, what is wrong with you?"

A growl was my only answer. Her head was angled towards Murtagh, a snarl showing off her teeth. Not intimidating to me, but to someone unused to dragons it would be a ferocious sight.

 _The Ra'zac are escaping on strange black creatures. Shall we engage._

 _No,_ I responded to Haldrak. _I don't doubt anyone's ability to take care of them, but I'd prefer we deal with them later._ Haldrak acquiesced, making sure I felt his displeasure with leaving a dangerous enemy alive.

"Can we please calm down?" I stood up and placed a hand on Saphira's chest. Murtagh stood several feet away, and stared at the angry dragon warily. "I know this man. He's a friend of mine. And let's not forget he just saved our lives."

Saphira stopped growling, but she never took her eyes off of Murtagh. I looked over and sighed. "Could you get a fire going? I still need to heal Eragon."

Murtagh reluctantly looked away from Saphira to nod at me. "Okay." He jogged off into the forest, no doubt happy to be away from a tense dragon.

I sighed and looked up. Saphira pierced me with a serious look. Lightly patting her snout I grimaced apologetically. "I'll explain later." All I got in return was a puff of smoke to the face.


	20. Chapter 20

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Murtagh and I sat near the fire he built while Saphira watched us from her protective crouch over Eragon. Even with my assurances that Murtagh was on our side she wouldn't budge. We laid Brom by the fire so he would keep warm.

"I think you have something to tell me."

I moved my eyes away from the orange flames to give Murtagh a confused look. "And what would that be?"

"Back at Dras-Leona somebody, or something, contacted me. It told me to hurry because you and your group were in danger."

Inhaling deeply I contemplated how I would answer him. Haldrak offered, _Murtagh only knows that a male dragon spoke to him. We could tell him it was me while keeping the rest of us a secret._

I pursed my lips. _Are the others okay with that?_

It was silent for a few moments before Haldrak answered, _Yes, my heart._

"It was my dragon." I focused on Murtagh to see his usually stoic expression flash with surprise. "I knew Eragon and Brom were in trouble, and I knew you were still heading for Dras-Leona. I told my dragon to contact you to let you know you needed to pass the city entirely."

"Your…dragon?" He sounded understandably skeptical. As far as he knew the only dragons were Shruikan and Saphira, along with the two eggs in Galbatorix's possession.

"Yes. His name is Haldrak. I found his egg the same day Galbatorix won the war." Holding up my palm I allowed Murtagh to see the silvery oval proving I was a dragon rider. After a few seconds of him staring I hid the mark with magic.

"You have a dragon," Murtagh breathed.

I felt a familiar presence brush against my mental shields. My eyes darted over to see Saphira staring straight at me. I allowed her through. _You would willingly share critical information with this man?_

 _I told you I know him. I trust Murtagh, but don't worry, I'm not going to spill all of our secrets to him until we can all trust him with our lives._

Smoke billowed put of her nostrils. She craned her neck to stare down at Eragon. _He's waking up._

I looked to see the brunette rider slowly begin to stir. He moved only a little bit before stilling. Perhaps the bruise to his side still hurt him. I could only do so much with my limited healing knowledge. Hopefully it wasn't as bad as it would've been. I had to heal some internal bleeding and two broken ribs.

Eragon's head tilted to the side. His eyes stared blearily in the direction Murtagh and I were sitting. I noted his shallow breathing. His eyes soon focused on Murtagh. "Who're you?"

I looked at the dark haired man and saw his hands tighten around the bow across his lap. "Murtagh," his voice was empty of emotion, something I found rather odd.

Eragon slowly pushed himself up, wincing from residual pain. "Why did you help us?"

"Lyari sent for me."

I huffed, and playfully nudged his shoulder. "I didn't ask for help. I just wanted you to pass Dras-Leona."

"If I hadn't helped, you three would be on your way to the king while your elderly friend here would be dead."

I stared at him with furrowed brows. His personality was different from a few moments ago. A cold, emotionless exterior to hide what he was really feeling. With Eragon being a stranger he must not have felt as comfortable.

Eragon finally noticed Brom's unmoving body. "How is he?" He ignored Murtagh and looked at me.

"I healed the wound, so he should be fine. We just have to see how fine he is when he wakes up."

He carefully moved his sore body towards us. He kneeled beside Brom, and checked him over while Saphira situated herself behind him.

I saw how exhausted Eragon looked and stood up. "I'll start making us something to eat. You look like you could use it."

I grabbed a pot from our saddlebags and enough ingredients to make a simple broth. We would eat something more substantial when Eragon gained more energy.

As Eragon spooned broth into his mouth he glanced between Murtagh and I speculatively. "How did you know Murtagh was following us?"

Looking up from my broth I saw both boys looking at me in anticipation for my response. "Haldrak saw him while you were in Teirm. I had Haldrak follow him, and we realized he was following us."

"I was tracking the Ra'zac," Murtagh cut in. "You just happened to be going after the same thing as I."

Eragon still stared at Murtagh suspiciously. It made me sad that a fifteen year old would be so wary of a stranger, but also happy considering his position in times like these. Maybe I had something to learn from him.

"How long ago did the Ra'zac leave?"

I looked at the moons position. "A few hours."

"We'll have to go before they come back with reinforcements."

"Yes," I agreed, "but we can't go to far. Not with you still bruised up and Brom out cold."

Eragon's eyes glazed over, a sure sign he was talking with Saphira. They cleared several seconds later. "Saphira can carry him, but we need a litter. Do you think you could make it? I don't have the strength."

I hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, but I can try."

"I'll help you."

Glancing over at Murtagh I nodded slightly in thanks, and the two of us set off for the nearby trees with our swords drawn. I could feel him staring at Islingr. "Yes, this used to be Vrael's sword. I'm borrowing it for now. Hopefully he wouldn't mind me using it."

"I'd say you're the best choice in Alagaësia to use his sword."

I stared at his back while he focused his attention on two thick saplings. When he started cutting one down I pulled my thoughts together and chopped down the second. Our trip back to the camp was spent in silence. Only the dragging trees behind us made any noise.

Back at camp Eragon had a blanket laid out on the ground. We fastened the edges of the blanket to the saplings, then tied the still unconscious Brom to the litter. As Saphira grabbed onto the saplings I told her, "If he starts waking up you should probably land. I don't want to chance him panicking and falling out."

Saphira dipped her head in acknowledgment before laboriously taking off. Murtagh watched her go. "I never thought I would see a sight like that," he said with an odd note in his voice.

Eragon made his way over to Cadoc while I saddled up Snowfire. It felt strange getting on the horse without Brom in front, and I hoped the old rider would get better soon.

"Thanks for helping us." I looked over to see Eragon addressing Murtagh. "You should leave now. Ride as far away from us as you can. You'll be in danger if the Empire finds you with us. We can't protect you, and I wouldn't see harm come to you on our account."

"A pretty speech," Murtagh drawled. He kicked dirt over the fire while I swung myself onto Snowfire's saddle. "Tell me, where will you go? Is there a safe place nearby that you can rest safely?"

Eragon squeezed Cadoc's reigns. "No."

Murtagh stared at the two of us while he fingered the hilt of his sword. "Then I think I'll accompany you. At least until you're out of danger. I've no better place to be. If I stay with you I might even get another shot at the Ra'zac sooner than if I were on my own. Interesting things are bound to happen around a rider. And here I have two."

I shook my head. "Any place is better than with us, Murtagh." He turned his dark eyes onto me. "The two of us will be in constant danger as long as the Black King remains on his throne. We'll always be on the run. Nowhere is safe for us. Maybe the Varden, but that will turn everything into a political danger."

For a long while Murtagh and I stared at each other. He carefully weighed my words while I waited for his decision in anticipation. I honestly wouldn't have minded if he decided to come along. When his lips twitched into a small smile I knew his answer before he even said it.

The three of us set off into the wilderness. Eragon took the lead with me behind him and Murtagh in the back. It was easier for us to travel one at a time as opposed to side-by-side. Our journey was made in silence until the sun finally casted streaks of light across the sky.

"Saphira says there's a place we can stay just two miles ahead."

I hummed in acknowledgement while Murtagh remained silent. That silence continued even after the three of us finally found the place Saphira told Eragon about.

She sat at the base of a broad sandstone formation. It curved out of the ground like a great hill. The sides were chalk full of caves with various sizes. Other domes could be seen scattered across the land. I contacted Haldrak, _This looks like somewhere I could've raised you and the others._

 _It's a rather odd formation_. I couldn't help but agree.

Saphira climbed up the sandstone without difficulty. The horses had a lot more trouble getting up the rock. Their hooves couldn't grip the stone like a dragons claws. We had to pull and shove the horses for nearly an hour before we reached the cave Saphira chose.

It was at least twenty feet wide, and four times that in depth. The opening was rather small. Good protection against bad weather and prying eyes. Darkness clung to the cave walls.

"Impressive. I'll gather fire wood." Murtagh climbed back down the sandstone while Eragon hurried over to Brom. He laid at the back of the cave without any signs of improvement.

When Murtagh set up the wood he gathered I lit it with "Brisingr". His eyebrows twitched at the use of magic, but he didn't say anything.

The three of us ate dinner in silence. I didn't feel up for conversation and apparently neither did Eragon or Murtagh. Despite that we silently agreed to try and give Brom some water. We were able to give him half of what was left in my water pouch before we left him alone.

Eragon and Murtagh turned in for the night while I kept careful watch over Brom. He should've woken up by now, and I couldn't understand why he didn't. I used my magic to look for any more physical injuries but nothing came up.

There was nothing else for me to do, so I followed the boys leads and laid down to sleep. As an elf I didn't fall asleep like humans did. It was more of a restful state of mind where I could replenish my strength while being aware of my surroundings.

Hours flew by as I rested. The cave offered protection I hadn't felt since leaving my dragons. Usually with this group we slept in the open. It might be why the boys slept until almost evening time.

I forced myself to get up to find something to eat. My stomach needed something more than the small bowl of broth from the night before. In my pack I found some dried pieces of jerky. As I ate it I couldn't help but wonder what other elves would think if they saw me eating meat.

Uncapping my water skin I brought it up to my lips when a pained groan captured my attention. Turning my head to the back of the cave I saw Brom shift slightly. I raced over to check on him. "Brom?"

His brow was covered in beads of sweat. He looked to be grimacing in pain, but I healed his wounds, so the only pain he should've felt was an ache in his chest.

"Ly…Lyari." Brom squinted his eyes open to focus his pained gaze on me.

My eyebrows drew together with confusion. "Brom? I don't understand, what's wrong? I healed your wound."

He shook his head back and forth. "The blade…it had oil on…on the blade."

"Oil? What kind?"

Brom closed his eyes from exhaustion and pain. "Seithr."

My stomach dropped. "Poison?" I whispered. "What can I do?"

"Nothing." His teeth clenched and I watched a drop of sweat slowly work its way down his temple. "It's already…in my blood."

My breathing stopped as my heart froze inside my chest. "Nothing? Brom there must be some sort of magic I could use?"

His head started shaking side to side. "No. It's too mixed in with my blood. Trying to remove it wouldn't work."

I felt my ocean blue eyes begin to burn. My vision became blurry, and I had to press a hand to my mouth to prevent my sobs from escaping.

 _Get the young rider._ Haldrak lent me his strength. _He should say goodbye while he still can._

Swallowing thickly I nodded in response to Haldrak's words. "Hold on, Brom."

Pushing myself away from his side I rushed over to a sleeping Eragon. "Get up!" The boy groaned sleepily and ignored me. "Eragon, wake up!" This time he mumbled some thing, but stubbornly slept on. "ERAGON!"

He jumped awake with a startled breath. "What?!"

I glared at him irritably until I remembered Brom's state. "It's Brom."

His eyes lightened. "He's awake?"

I grimaced. "Yes, but–"

Eragon didn't let me finish as he scrambled out of his bedroll towards the dying man. I watched his face go from excited, to confused, to heartbroken when he realized the condition Brom was in.

"What's wrong?"

Looking over at Murtagh I finally felt a traitorous tear slip down my face. "He's dying. The blade they used was covered in Seithr oil. By now it's already mixed into his blood stream. Any attempts to remove it with magic would only serve to kill him anyway. There's nothing I can do." Saying that racked me with guilt.

"Lyari," I focused on Murtagh, "you did the best you could. Healing the wound may have given him more time."

"Doesn't matter." I sniffled loudly. "He's still going to die in the end."

Eragon suddenly rushed over to Snowfire's saddlebags and rummaged through them for something. When he couldn't find what he was looking for he looked around the nearby area desperately. "I can't find it!"

"Find what?"

He looked at me wildly. "His wineskin!"

"Here," Murtagh held out a leather pouch, "use mine."

Eragon snatched it and returned to Brom. We watched him pour the wine onto Brom's hand, as instructed, and rub it into his skin. I didn't understand why at first until Eragon looked incredulous. "You're a rider?"

Brom spoke quietly, reminiscing over memories of his life as a dragon rider. He revealed the death of his dragon at the hands of his old friend, Morzan.

Their conversation carried on softly. I could still hear them fairly clearly thanks to my elvish hearing, but I didn't know about Murtagh. When Brom asked to give Eragon his blessing the tears that had been fading away came back with full force. _Brom didn't deserve this._

 _No he doesn't,_ Haldrak agreed. _But now he will be reunited with his Saphira. He will be at peace, my heart._ I didn't say anything for a while, and neither did Haldrak until he admitted, _We would like to meet him._

I hummed confusedly, making Murtagh look over inquiringly. I ignored him. _You want to meet Brom?_

 _We all want to meet Brom. Even Xupae._ Haldrak said it in a way that would suggest he was surprised his wild mate would want to meet with another human being.

I thought the suggestion over. Brom only knew about half of my dragons, and that wasn't including the eggs. I didn't tell him because I was wanted to protect the dragons from being used in plans in the war effort. With Brom's condition, it was sad to say I wouldn't have to worry about him giving the information away.

"Eragon." Walking to the back of the cave I set a hand on his shoulder and Brom's. "Haldrak wants to meet Brom. Is it okay if I take him?"

Brom focused his eyes on me while Eragon revealed his tear stained cheeks. "Haldrak?"

"My dragon." I reminded him. Surprisingly, I didn't talk about him much so I didn't fault him for not remembering his name. "He wants to meet Brom. I have to take him to my dragon so Haldrak won't have to risk being seen flying over here." And because I didn't want Eragon to see all of my dragons just yet.

"I'll come with."

I smiled sadly. "No, Eragon. Stay here with Saphira and Murtagh. I'd like for this meeting to be private."

Eragon looked at the floor of the cave quietly. He obviously didn't want to let Brom out of his sight, but wanted to respect my need for privacy. Saphira may have spoke to him because he nodded his acceptance to letting me take Brom away. "I'll try to be back in time for you to say goodbye."

Bending onto one knee I slipped one arm under Brom's head and the other beneath his knees. He weakly set one arm over my shoulders, but when I stood up the other arm dangled uselessly. Eragon moved it so it rested on his chest.

I carried the grown man to the mouth of the cave. Murtagh offered to help me, but I shook my head. "It's no trouble."

Stepping outside of the cave I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Usually I just launched myself in the air, but with Brom laying weak in my arms I didn't want to chance hurting him. "Reisa."

With tight control over my magic I felt my feet slowly lift off of the ground. The more magic I fed into the spell the faster we went up. I felt Brom's head move off my shoulder to look down. "You're magic…is strong."

I smiled and confessed. "When I was fourteen my mother blessed me in the Ancient Language. She had good intentions, but her magic affected me. One of the side effects included me never running out of energy. I could cast magic all day and never become exhausted."

At any other time he would've drilled me with questions. Instead his head fell back against my shoulder, and he hummed noncommittally.

I urged myself to go faster. He grew weaker as the seconds ticked by. The number of dragons I told him about already gave him hope. Adding to that would only increase it. If today was his last day in Alagaësia then I wanted him to go knowing Galbatorix had a high chance of losing this war.

In the distance the dry cracked ground curved up into tall mountains. It was the very edge of the Spine. They stretched north for miles while I could see their end in the south. Haldrak and the others were currently staying in one of the valley's that had the least number of trees for them to rip up. With so many dragons they often had to make enough room to fit them. That included removing trees.

Haldrak sent me an image over our bond. It was one of the mountain tops, but instead of going up to a point it had been flattened out. They must've done it so I had a place to lay Brom.

He directed me towards the right mountain, and when I found it I noted the lack of dragons nearby.

 _We are going to show ourselves in groups. Xupae and I will go first, then the others._ Haldrak explained.

Softly lowering myself onto the makeshift platform I went to the edge and magically raised a section of the rock. Once done I bent down to one knee to gently set Brom against it. _We're ready._

The familiar sound of a dragon taking off came from the bottom of the mountain. A few seconds later the mountain shook. Haldrak and Xupae landed on the sides of the mountain and used their claws to climb up to the edge where we waited for them.

Brom leaned against my shoulder as we sat back against the slab of rock I made. This was the most awake he'd been since he got stabbed. We could feel the vibration of both dragons climbing up the mountainside.

Haldrak appeared first. His large white head slithered over the edge. I felt and heard Brom stop breathing at the sight of my dragon. I tried to see him as Brom was seeing him. A dragon this size hadn't been around since before the Fall. Saphira is the only dragon he's interacted with on a daily basis since the war. Now he's about to be faced with nineteen of them, plus thirteen eggs.

Haldrak moved his head closer towards us. He turned it so he could look at us with one of his unique white iris' rimmed with red. _Tell him hello for me._

I gave Brom the message while Haldrak let out a low growl. Burnt orange scales appeared beside him. Xupae stared at Brom curiously but didn't come closer like Haldrak had.

Brom looked between the two huge dragons in amazement. "Incredible," he breathed.

Haldrak moved slightly closer. _He may lay a hand upon me, if he chooses._

"Haldrak says it's okay for you to touch him."

Glancing tiredly at me Brom weakly stretched his hand out towards Haldrak. When his palm made contact with white scales a shudder traveled across Haldrak's body. "Gods above…"

Haldrak briefly contacted Brom. _It is an honor to meet you, dragon rider. Lyari speaks highly of you._

Brom chuckled incredulously. "The honor…is most certainly mine."

The four of us sat in silence to allow Brom the time he needed to absorb the sight of two new dragons. While he and Haldrak stared at one another I decided, _Before introducing all the dragons we should let him see Lexani and Jalan. He's familiar with them already._

 _A wise choice._

Haldrak contacted the two dragons while I told Brom they were coming. The two of us leaned back against the rock while Haldrak and Xupae moved onto either side of us. It gave Lexani plenty of landing room while Jalan took the route his parents did by climbing up the mountains side. Brom smiled at Lexani first, then Jalan. "It is a pleasure to see you two again."

Lexani stepped closer and lowered her light green scaled head. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled, and I felt her nudge her way into my mind. _He smells slightly of death._

 _He is dying, Lexani._ Jalan moved along the edge of the platform with the sun reflecting off his black scales. _Remember what father told us?_

A hum built up in Lexani's throat as she kneaded the ground. _I rather liked this two-leg. Is there no way to help him?_

I shook my head. _I'm afraid not._ Brom looked at me for an explanation. "Lexani is sad that you're…passing away."

She snorted. _I'm not sad. Disappointed maybe._

I ignored her in favor of talking to Haldrak. _Eridor, Fafnir, and Kaida should be next. I think in groups from oldest to youngest should work._

He rumbled in acknowledgment and I heard him mentally call out for his three oldest hatchlings. They sent their ready agreement and took off from wherever they were staying.

Eridor appeared first. His maroon scales looked almost dull compared to his hot pink spikes and talons. The equally bright pink eyes matched the size of Brom's height as he stared down at the two of us. Kaida crawled up on his right. The deep green scales on her back contrasted against the orange scales on her stomach and her talons. Fafnir was so bright in the sunlight he practically blinded us. The yellow scales almost looked white under the sun. His red eyes, talons, and spikes contrasted beautifully against the yellow scales.

Brom eagerly drank in the sight of three new dragons. He could tell they were at least half the age of Haldrak and Xupae based off their size. From our positions I couldn't tell if Brom was crying or not.

"The maroon dragon is Eridor. On the left is his sister, Kaida, and his brother Fafnir is on the right. They were Haldrak and Xupae's first clutch."

"I can't…believe this. I never would've…imagined this was possible." He stared at the three dragons completely enraptured.

Eridor bowed his head in a silent hello, making his siblings do the same. When they straightened up they moved to sit beside Haldrak. The front half of their bodies stayed on the platform while the back half clung to the side of the mountain. It gave everyone more room.

"I'd like to introduce you to Glaurung, and Drogon."

The two male dragons were small enough to fly up and land on the mountain. They didn't have to crawl up the side to reach the edge. I examined Glaurung's brown scales to try and spot the occasional blue scale. That same blue colored his eyes, talons, and spikes. I worried about what Brom would think of Drogon. He was a large black dragon with red eyes. He might compare him to Shruikan.

Luckily he didn't seem to remember anything about the Kings dragon. I should've realized that after he accepted Jalan.

"One…more dragon."

I breathed out steadily. "Brom, I wasn't quite honest with you when I told you I had only ten dragons."

He let his head drop to the side so he could look at me. "You only have…nine? Did…something happen…to the tenth?" The possibility seemed to break his heart.

I smiled. "No, Brom. I lied about the number because I wasn't sure what you would do if you knew the truth."

"And what…is the truth?"

"There are ten other dragons you still have to meet."

My statement was met with silence. Brom stared at me with wide eyes, and his mouth hung open slightly out of shock. It took a while for him to truly understand what I was saying. In that time I could feel all of the dragons amusement regarding his reaction.

"Ten?" He breathed quietly. "There are ten…more dragons?"

"Yes." I agreed. "And if you open your mind you will feel the presence of another thirteen around Haldrak."

Brom stared at me in silent question before I felt his mind brush against mine. He wasn't trying to get in, he was just extending his thoughts past mine to reach the eggs on Haldrak's makeshift saddle. When he realized what I was talking about I finally saw the tears gather in his eyes and fall down his cheeks.

"I don't…how…" he was too tired to talk. Mixed with his speechless state he fell silent. I wanted him to have the time to take it all in, but four impatient dragons decided to land in front of us.

Brom had to take in four more dragons rather quickly. I quietly talked him through it and hoped he wouldn't get too overwhelmed. "Velocke is the one with gold scales, and black spikes and eyes. His brother, Savon, is the dark grey with a lighter grey stomach. Their sisters, Reona and Cerama. Reona is the white with purple talons and Cerama is the salmon colored dragon with tan talons."

Brom weakly lifted his hand to wave at them. They smelled the air and noted his oncoming death. They knew he was fairly close to me, and offered their condolences.

Gracen, Westairya, and Sulivar came up next. Jalan's clutch mate, Palar, came up with them. He was the opposite of Jalan with his white scales, but Brom still noticed how he was smaller than the other three, and how he immediately joined Jalan. Sulivar was the only purple dragon in the group, while Gracen was a darker yellow than Fafnir, and Westairya was the only blue dragon.

Ophelia and Novar were the last to join us. Ophelia's grey scales were the same light grey scales found on Savon's stomach. Novar was light brown, and his scales became lighter as they went down to his tail. Not too much lighter, but enough to see a difference.

"Words simply…cannot describe what this means. For me or…for Alagaësia. Just one of you…is a beacon of hope. Nearly twenty? And the eggs…" he smiled serenely at first, but then he abruptly hit me with a piercing stare, "be careful with them. Keep them…safe. Only reveal them…to Ajihad."

"Ajihad?" I wanted him to explain who that was, but his head started falling to his chest. I quickly pulled him towards me, and he collapsed against me. Before he had been hot and sweaty, but now he was extremely cold and clammy. "Okay, come on."

I picked him up the same way as before. All of the dragons watched us with sad eyes. "Look, Brom." The old rider opened his eyes, and I turned in a slow circle so he could see all of the dragons staring at him in silent farewell. "You're witnessing the return of wild dragons in Alagaësia. We have the eggs to start the next generation of dragon riders."

"Yes," Brom agreed weakly. "You bear…such a heavy burden."

I looked at Brom, but he'd closed his eyes. "A burden?"

"Hope. You're…Alagaësia's biggest hope…even though…they don't know it yet. Now you also…have to protect Eragon and Saphira."

Smiling sadly I gently rose into the air, picking up speed the higher I got. "One dragon and her rider won't be much of a challenge after having to watch nineteen dragons."

He smiled peacefully. "Bad luck seems…to follow him wherever… he goes."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. I used a spell to keep wind from hitting us on our journey. Brom was already extremely cold; the wind would worsen it. It took maybe ten minutes to get back since my magic made us fairly fast. It wasn't until I reached the cave and looked down at Brom that I realized, sometime during our flight, he died peacefully in my arms with a smile still on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

I stared blankly at the sandstone grave Eragon made for Brom. A warm breeze shifted tendrils of my black hair in front my face, tickling my nose every time they shifted.

 _It's not your fault, my heart._

My features twisted into a grimace. _I feel like I failed. I healed him, fully expecting him to wake up and be fine. There must've been something else I could've done._

Haldrak sent me a feeling of reassurance. _But there wasn't. Brom told you himself, no magic could've helped him._

 _It was too late by then. If I had known sooner–_

 _You didn't know._ Haldrak cut me off roughly. _There was no way you could've known. Stop blaming yourself for the past._

Blaming his death on the Ra'zac was easy. I just couldn't help but wish I'd been better. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do about it now. Magic couldn't turn back time or bring back the dead.

The ground beside me shook. I pushed my hair behind my ear with slender fingers, and stared up at the sapphire dragon. "Hello, Saphira."

She bowed her head slightly in response. Eragon scrambled up not long after. When he saw me he walked over to stand next to me. "Saphira spoke with Brom about what to do if…this…ever happened." By "this" I knew he meant Brom's death. "We're supposed to meet a man named Dormnad in Gil'ead."

I nodded slowly. "So we're off to Gil'ead?" Eragon nodded back, and the two of us stood for a while longer before turning to depart.

As we did Saphira snaked her head passed us to touch the grave with the tip of her snout. Her sides hummed as the air around her vibrated with energy.

The sandstone near her nose shimmered like rippling waves under sunlight, turning clear with dancing silver highlights. Eragon and I watched in wonder as white diamonds twisted their way across the sandstone. Shards of light shone across the ground in brilliant colors. Saphira pulled away with a satisfied snort to survey her handiwork.

What had once been a sculpted sandstone tomb was now a sparkling gemstone vault. The clear rock made Brom's untouched face visible.

"What did you do?"

With their connection I couldn't hear Saphira's answer. I was so focused on the artwork she created I wouldn't have heard her response anyway.

"Lyari?"

I turned to Eragon and Saphira. They were both facing away from the tomb. "I saddled Snowfire for you. Come down when you're ready."

Eragon got into Saphira's saddle, and they glided down to the bottom of the hillside. I turned back to the diamond tomb. I read the inscription Eragon made for him: "Here Lies Brom. Who was a dragon rider, and like a father to me. May his name live in glory."

With a deep breath I turned my back and left the grave in silence. I met up with the boys and Saphira on the ground. Eragon had transferred himself from her saddle onto Cadoc's. Murtagh was on his horse, leaving Snowfire without a rider.

"Eragon, are you sure you don't want to ride Snowfire? It feels wrong for me to ride him without Brom taking the lead."

Eragon held out Snowfire's reins in a silent request for me to take them. "I don't think he would mind if you took care of him."

Reluctantly wrapping my hand around the leather I put my right foot into the stirrup and swung onto the saddle. I shifted my body to get into a comfortable position. _Maybe I should just reveal you. Our trip to Gil'ead would take less than a day._

 _It's certainly an option._ Haldrak considered. _Landing near a city would become a problem, as opposed to riding on your deer_.

I rolled my eyes. _They're horses, Haldrak._

 _Both are small and slow._

Saphira took to the skies while Murtagh, Eragon and I set off at a steady trot. Very little conversation was exchanged. Most of the time I would just use magic to throw small things like twigs and pebbles at Murtagh. He would chuckled about it at first, but then he quickly grew irritated. I stopped before he got angry.

The longest conversation between Murtagh and Eragon was about Murtagh's horse. He named it Tornac, after the man who taught him how to fight. He boasted about the impressive horse with Snowfire apparently a close second.

Since we left the sandstone hill late in the day we only covered a short amount of distance. If I was honest it felt good to be traveling again. Gil'ead was quite a ways north, back the way we came. I moaned to Haldrak about the amount of land we had to travel. Technically there was no rush, but the sooner we reached The Varden the better.

As the days passed by we made sure to steer clear of any populated areas. This included a small town. Not many people, but none of us wanted to risk being seen. While we shared this Eragon and Murtagh began talking more often. Turns out the two of them share many interests. They often debated things like hunting and archery. I added my two cents every now and then. Sometimes it would be knowledge any elf would know, which they listened for eagerly, but otherwise I was content to listen.

One night while we were laying around the fire, dinner eaten and fire slowly dying, Eragon contacted me. _There's something about Murtagh that doesn't sit right with me._

I raised an eyebrow to myself. _Like what?_

 _His familiarity with the Empire. It worries me. He knows so much about the politics and the families. Who knows who and what they do. How would he know these things?_

 _It's not impossible to think he came from a well off family._

Eragon contemplated the possibility. _I suppose. But if so, why not turn us in?_

 _Not everybody is loyal to Galbatorix._ I pointed out. _Being part of a noble family shouldn't condemn him._

I could feel his contemplation. _That would make sense._

The conversation never came back up after that. While heading towards Gil'ead we spent a week keeping an eye out for the Ra'zac. There was never any sign of the creatures, but we still kept watch. It helped put our minds at ease, but I couldn't help but wonder where they'd gone.

Every time we passed a small town or city that had a jail Eragon insisted we stop. The first time we humored him, and he fled into the town. He didn't tell us what he was doing until I finally confronted him after the third instance.

"Eragon." Murtagh rode on his left while I was on the right. It boxed him in between us. "Why do you insist we stop? I know you look for something every time you enter the towns, but you realize each visit is a risk?"

The brunette rider twisted Cadoc's reins in his hands. After several seconds of thought he turned to look at me. "Do you remember when I told you and–and Brom about that dream? About the woman?"

I hummed thoughtfully. "Right. The woman of your dreams, I remember."

Murtagh chuckled, and I smiled while Eragon scowled half-heartedly. "I've been searching the prisons for her."

I sighed at the revelation, not surprised but disappointed. "Going into every town be pass by is a huge risk, Eragon. We need to lay low so we can get to Gil'ead without any problems."

Eragon didn't respond and the topic wasn't mentioned again. The next small town we came across made Mirtagh and I tense, but Eragon didn't tell us we should stop to rest.

The further north we traveled the closer we came to Urû'baen. Haldrak, as well as all of the other dragons, hated the thought of me being so close to the capitol without them nearby. Based on our position the dragons had started hiding in the Hadarac Desert. It was closer than the Spine, and according to Haldrak's emotions a lot more comfortable.

Every road and bridge had soldiers on guard. No doubt they were looking for Eragon. He told Murtagh and I about the wanted notices in the towns he went in. The information made us all more tense. I had to change my features to those of a human so nobody would see an elf traveling out in the open.

Skirting Urû'baen took several tension filled days, but once we passed it we found ourselves at the edge of a vast plain. We skirted along the edge of the plain and followed the Ramr River.

One night while enjoying the cool breeze from the plains I noticed Eragon freely moving and twisting his body. The bruise given to him by the Ra'zac was now just a large yellow splotch. It should heal completely within a week. He put on his tunic and walked over to the fire we made. Murtagh sat beside it, whittling a piece of wood. His calm air changed the instant Eragon drew Zar'roc. The blood red blade glinted in the remaining sunlight.

"Lyari, would you like to spar?"

I rose an eyebrow at the question before thinking it over. "I would." We hadn't gotten the chance to spar since before our confrontation with the Ra'zac. I knew I needed more practice, even though I was quickly mastering swordplay.

With magic protecting our blades the duel quickly went underway. What Eragon lacked with speed he made up for in strength. By now both of us knew each other's fighting style. Every move against him he parried, and I easily blocked Zar'roc as it effortlessly sliced through the air.

Our spar became an elegant yet deadly dance. Two dragon riders wielding rider blades, one an elf the other a human, but eventually one of us had to win. For a while the only sounds heard were the clashes of our swords and heavy panting until I finally used my speed to my advantage, and knocked Zar'roc from Eragon's hand.

We stood there panting for several moments as we wrapped our heads around the end of the duel. From the sidelines Murtagh began clapping politely. "That was an excellent show of swordplay. I eagerly await the time I get to face you as my opponents."

The time ended up being very soon. Eragon sparred with him the next night while I went against him the day after. He and Eragon were very evenly matched. Watching them spar always caused me to hold my breath. A lot of times they would end in a draw, but every once in a while one of them would come out the victor. More often than not I would win in the spar. I had my elf heritage to thank for that, otherwise they would both be able to wipe the floor with me.

Finally, after nearly a month of travelling, the three of us managed to make it to Gil'ead. From our campsite I could hear dogs barking and saw the log houses that made up the city. Blue smoke made the air hazy, and I wondered where it came from. Almost two leagues beyond it sat the outline of Isenstar Lake.

As we sat by the fire I placed Islingr across my lap while Murtagh spoke, "I'm not sure you should be the one to go into Gil'ead. You or Lyari."

I looked up from the sword while Eragon furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? We can disguise ourselves well enough. And Dormnad will want to see the gëdwey ignasia as proof that I'm really a Rider."

"Perhaps," Murtagh allowed, "but the Empire wants you two much more than me. If I'm captured I can escape a lot easier. If either of you are taken they'll drag you straight to the king. That's a sure way to meet a slow end–unless you join him. Plus, Gil'ead is one of the army's major staging points. aren't houses out there; they're barracks. Going in there would be like handing yourselves over on a silver platter."

I grimaced at the sense in his words. It didn't sit well with me, that he would be risking himself for our sakes, but it was the logical route. "I'm alright with staying behind–so long as you're careful."

Eragon reluctantly agreed. "But if anything goes wrong, we're coming after you."

Murtagh laughed at that. "That would be fit for a legend: two Riders taking on the kings army." He stood with another chuckle. "Is there anything I should know before going?"

I frowned. "I thought we would wait until tomorrow before entering the city."

"Why wait? The longer we stay here, the greater the chance we're discovered. If this Dormnad can take you to the Varden, then he needs to be found as quickly as possible. We shouldn't linger near Gil'ead for more than a few days."

 _This two-leg is wise._ Haldrak's approval filled my mind. _He would make a promising Rider._

I felt surprised, but I agreed. _Perhaps one of your eggs would be willing to hatch for him._

He hummed. _Possibly_.

Eragon relayed the information Murtagh would need, and the dark haired boy took off. Without anything to pass the time Eragon and I sparred with me as the victor, and when that didn't last he began practicing magic while I sunk deep into my mind and conversed with Haldrak. We agreed once this Dormnad told us where the Varden was Haldrak would show himself, and help us travel. When he did we would have to figure out what to do with the horses.

It took hours before Eragon suddenly looked towards Gil'ead. He hastily climbed onto Saphira's saddle. His actions made me quickly survey the grounds until I saw a horse with its rider bent low. They were headed straight for our camp.

I kept my hand on Islingr's handle while watching the figure warily. After a few seconds of staring I finally recognized him. "It's Murtagh."

Eragon jumped out of the saddle at the news, but he drew his sword. With the way Murtagh was approaching neither of us felt at ease. As soon as he was close enough Eragon asked, "What's wrong?"

Murtagh was scowling. "Did anyone follow me?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Good. Then let me eat before I explain, I'm starving." He immediately grabbed a bowl of food and scarfed down several bites. Through a full mouth he said, "Dormnad has agreed to meet us outside Gil'ead at sunrise tomorrow. If he's satisfied you really are a Rider and this isn't a trap, he'll take you to the Varden." Murtagh looked at me. "I didn't tell him anything about you, just that we had a female companion named Lyari."

I nodded gratefully. It would allow me to give the man details only I approved of. Unfortunately the man traveling with us would mean putting a halt to Haldrak's appearance. I wouldn't trust a stranger with his existence.

"Where are we supposed to meet him?" Eragon asked.

Murtagh pointed off to the west. "On a small hill across the road."

"So what happened?" Eragons question made me perk up. I wanted to know what made him ride out of the city like the hounds of hell were chasing him.

He spooned a few more bites of food into his mouth before answering. "It was a simple thing, but dangerous. I was seen in the street by somebody who knows me. I did the only thing I could and ran. By then it was too late; he recognized me."

It definitely wasn't news any of us wanted to hear. On a mission like this discretion was highly important. "Your friend; will he tell anyone?"

Murtagh gave a strained laugh. "If you knew him that wouldn't need answering. His tongue is loose and he vomits whatever comes to his mind. The question isn't whether he'll tell anyone, it's who. If word reaches the wrong ears we'll be in trouble."

"I doubt soldiers will search for you in the dark." Eragon pointed out hopefully. "We can at least be on the safe side until morning, and by then, if all goes well, we'll be leaving with Dormnad."

Murtagh shook his head. "Only you three will be going with him. I will not be going to the Varden."

This argument had come up a few times during our travels to Gil'ead. I felt disappointed he didn't want to go to the Varden with us, but it was ultimately his decision. I tried to sway him once, but he was pretty adamant about not going. Eragon tried several times with the same results.

I was the first to wake up the next morning. I got ready to start a fire and make us a quick breakfast when Eragon woke up rather suddenly. He immediately buckled Zar'roc around his waist while glancing around as if looking for something.

"Eragon?"

He frowned and shook his head. Creeping over to Murtagh he shook his shoulder. Murtagh startled awake, yanking a dagger from beneath his blankets, then looked quizzically between Eragon and I.

He motioned for both of us to be silent and whispered, "There are horses nearby."

The two of us drew our swords and stood up from the ground. Murtagh and Eragon stood one side of Saphira while I stood on the other.

I heard a loud, angry snarl come from the side with Eragon and Murtagh. The noise startled me, but I couldn't focus on it for long as I realized three hulking figures were loping towards me. These figures definitely were not human. They reached at least two feet taller than me with grayish skin. Yellow eyes glared angrily at my tense form. Twisting horns protruded from the tops of their heads while clawed hands gripped well made swords.

Never in my one hundred and nineteen years had I been faced with the prospect of killing another being. Animals were one thing, but Urgals held intelligence. I'd never faced one while in the Spine. I only saw them when they chased Eragon, Brom and I.

With the need to defend my life I had no choice but to quickly hit aside the closest sword and slash at the holders stomach. Red blood contrasted starkly against Islingr's pale white surface.

The glint of a sword caught my eye. I immediately brought up Islingr to block the blow. My arms shook slightly from the blow, but it was enough to let me know how strong the Urgals were.

In my experience I'd only ever fought against one opponent: Murtagh, Eragon, or Brom. We never thought to pair up one against two. Now I was one against three, but I'd landed a hit on the one Urgals stomach. Blood flowed freely from the wound, and it had an angry snarl on its face.

Steeling myself for the impending fight I dodged the first two blades and blocked the third. Throwing out my hand I shouted, "Thrysta!", snapping the spine of one Urgal. I ignored his fall and swiped my sword vertically from the ground to the sky. The Urgal in front of me stopped the blow in before it could reach its torso.

With both hands on the pommel I used all of my strength to push the sword up, and quicker than it could react I shoved Islingr straight through its chest. Immediately afterwards I ducked from the second Urgals attempt to decapitate me.

Pulling the sword out of the now dead Urgal I faced my last opponent. It stared at me with pure anger. It stepped towards me ready to attack, when two loud roars came from Saphira and another Urgal. Hers was angry while the Urgals sounded like accomplishment.

The Urgal in front of me immediately stopped. I took the opportunity to thrust Islingr into its abdomen. It growled in pain, and I pulled out my sword, and swung it wide to decapitate the grey skinned creature.

Saphira's wings snapped open. Since I stood right next to her, her wing slammed right into my body. The force of the hit sent me flying away from her by several feet. I hit the ground hard, groaning from the impact and curling up into a pained ball. Inside my mind Haldrak growled viciously. With our minds so connected he didn't just know what happened, he felt my pain.

Wind buffeted against my fallen form. I heard yelling and looked up to see Saphira struggling to take off for the air with a flailing body clutched in her claws. Once I could hear through my pain I recognized the yelling form as Murtagh. "What are you doing?! Saphira, stop!"

Saphira didn't stop. She just roared in a mixture of anger and pain. The sapphire dragon looked around her before spotting me. I looked down and saw the rest of the Urgals Murtagh and Eragon had been fighting against. There must've been at least a dozen. I had only faced three, yet the boys had to handle four times that.

Thrown over the shoulder of one of the Urgals was a familiar body. My eyes widened when I recognized Eragon's unconscious form.

Looking at the Urgals face I jumped when I realized it was staring right at me. It growled at its companions, and they all turned to face my sprawled out form. They ran towards me, and I looked up at the Saphira's approaching form in panic. "Go, Saphira! I'll find you!"

The dragon clearly didn't want to leave me, but she was already having difficulty holding Murtagh, and with twelve Urgals still ready to fight she was forced to listen to me and flew south.

Scrambling up from the ground I ignored the stabbing pain in my ribs, and thrust out my left hand. "Jierda!" The skulls of the two Urgals I'd focused on immediately split open. They dropped to the ground with loud thumps. Their deaths managed enraged the other Urgals further. "Brisingr!"

Flames sprung up from the ground in-between the Urgals and I. I glared through the flames and the Urgals glared back, but they all turned away and began sprinting back towards Gil'ead. I watched them go with a sense of dread. I wanted to save Eragon, but I also needed to find Saphira and Murtagh.

Spinning around I started sprinting for our three horses that had ran away from the conflict. Immediately after the first two steps I stopped with a gasp. Horrible pain shot through my entire chest. I stopped running and wrapped my arms tightly around my torso.

 _What is wrong?_ Haldrak did not sound happy.

 _I'm not sure. Either broken or cracked ribs. Could just be bruised._

 _The hatchling has gone too far. She hurts you and then abandons you._

 _I told her to go._

 _A flimsy excuse! She should have known better than to abandon you!_ Haldrak's roar echoed through my mind. _Don't defend her! The foolish hatchling will be taught a lesson when I see her._

 _Okay,_ I agreed. I wasn't in the mood to try and argue with him.

At a careful jog I approached the skittish horses. Reaching out with my mind I touched their thoughts and sent soothing emotions. Out loud I spoke in the Ancient Language, telling them it was okay now and they could approach me.

I used magic to bring all of their saddles to where we were standing. The Urgals had almost reached Gil'ead, and I needed to get moving quickly. With my ribs screaming out in pain I had to use magic to get the saddles onto their backs. I could belt them on by hand.

Swinging onto Snowfire's saddle I kept my mind connected with Cadoc and Tornac, so I could direct them mentally. At first I tried a gallop, but the rough movements sent horrible pain through my chest. I slowed Snowfire to a walk and placed a hand against my chest. Mending the bones was easy enough, it just took a while to heal them correctly and not mess up.

As soon as the cracked bones were whole I kicked Snowfire into a fast gallop. My ribs still ached, but it was easier to handle then the horrible pain I'd felt when my ribs were broken.

Cadoc and Tornac galloped at my sides while I kept an eye on the sky. I didn't see anything that could've been Saphira, but a dragon could fly very far very quickly. I conscripted an irritated Haldrak into helping me find her. Hopefully I would find them soon. Thinking about the Urgals taking Eragon into Gil'ead sent bolts of worry and panic through me. I'd already lost Brom, I couldn't loose Eragon too.


	22. Chapter 22

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

It took a full day of hard riding before I finally found Saphira and Murtagh. They stopped in the middle of the vast plains we'd crossed to get to Gil'ead. It left them out in the open, but also allowed them to see any approaching enemies. That was how Saphira spotted me at almost the same time I saw her.

She immediately flew towards me, and I brought the horses to a stop. They panted harshly from their non-stop galloping, and I felt bad for putting them through that, but I had to find Saphira and Murtagh.

I dismounted Snowfire as Saphira carefully landed a few yards away. Once again I saw Murtagh clutched in her talons, and the sight made me laugh. Last time it happened the situation was too dire for me to appreciate seeing him struggling and cursing out a dragon ten times his size.

"You could've waited," I said with amusement. "I would've joined you over there."

Murtagh stopped struggling when he heard my voice. Saphira set him down as gently as possible, and he immediately got up to approach me. "You're alright!" He grabbed me by the shoulders and carefully looked me over. "That stupid dragon flew off without you." Saphira snarled at this, but Murtagh ignored her. "You were left alone with twelve Urgals. Twelve!"

I smiled at his concern. "I told her to leave. It all worked out anyway. I'm fine." My smile dropped. "It's Eragon we need to worry about. What happened?"

Murtagh grimaced. "The Urgals had us surrounded, and they managed to separate us until we were both fighting alone instead of side by side. One of the Urgals knocked him out. We only know he's alive because Saphira is still connected with him. She's having trouble contacting him."

"I killed two of the Urgals before they retreated back to Gil'ead. One of them had Eragon over its shoulder."

"So they're holding Eragon captive." Murtagh pursed his lips. "No doubt they put him in a prison cell while they wait for the king to collect him, and bring him to Urû'baen. My only question is why Urgals would be going into Gil'ead."

I hummed thoughtfully. "I'm thinking they captured Eragon for somebody else."

He rose an eyebrow. "That would make sense, except for the fact Urgals don't work for anybody. They never have. Urgals are too violent of a race to work with humans or elves, even dwarves."

"It's the only thing I can think of. Right now it doesn't actually matter because we need to think of a way to get into the prison undetected."

Murtagh scratched his jaw with a thoughtful expression. "You could probably get into Gil'ead easiest. People would recognize me after my escape yesterday, and we don't want that. You, however, won't be recognized. Especially since you changed your looks so you look human."

"I can change your appearance as well," I pointed out. "I can give you a beard, different clothes, maybe different colored hair. Small things that will make you unrecognizable."

He nodded. "That would work. A beard and some ripped and dirty clothes. Perhaps fake an injury. That would make people underestimate me, and I wouldn't get a second look."

"Would two people be more noticeable?" I asked worriedly. "I'm not comfortable with only one of us going in, but it might be better just in case something goes wrong then the other person can still go in to help."

"Then you should stay along the outskirts of Gil'ead with the horses." Murtagh decided.

I drew back and scowled at him. "Why should I be the one to stay outside Gil'ead?"

"Because a woman going near the prison would draw more attention then a man. Especially with an appearance such as yours."

I narrowed my eyes. "You're either telling me I'm too ugly to be discreet, or too beautiful."

Murtagh rose an eyebrow. "Even now, looking like a human woman, you're characteristics make you appear noble. The way you walk, talk, and hold yourself would draw the attraction of men and envy of women."

My lips curved into a small smile. "When you put it like that then it sounds like I have to stay outside of Gil'ead. You better make sure you don't get caught, otherwise I will have to go into Gil'ead. Perhaps I can win the town over with my good looks, and the people will want to help me free both you and Eragon." Saphira snorted in amusement, and I smiled up at her.

Murtagh smirked. "I may have to get caught just to see such an event occur."

Dropping the topic I tried being serious again. "We should leave early in the morning. We'll have to ride as fast as we can to get back to the city. It will give the horses a chance to rest, and if we time it right we can get back to the city by nightfall. The dark will give us better cover."

With the start of a plan in mind we ate a quick dinner of bread and cheese before laying down to try and sleep. Saphira gave up about twenty minutes in, flying away from camp without an explanation. Murtagh and I looked at each other, but neither of us had an answer.

Haldrak finally explained to me that the forced separation from her rider made Saphira antsy. He predicted Eragon was having trouble contacting Saphira. He would feel the same if our minds were separated for even a couple minutes.

The sapphire dragon did, thankfully, return by morning. She woke us up, and we saddled Snowfire and Tornac before galloping in the direction of Gil'ead. Talking out loud would've been difficult, so Murtagh and I connected our surface thoughts to iron out the details of the plan.

I would wait outside the city with the horses and wait for the boys to escape. I was escape plan A, while Saphira was plan B. If things went south while Murtagh tried rescuing Eragon, than Saphira would get them. I would have to follow them on horse-back.

The sun just touched the horizon when Gil'ead came into view. It sat two leagues away, and excitement welled up inside of me. Eragon was in their prison, and we would have him back before morning.

When we got closer I put a spell over us to make us go unnoticed. Seeing two people with three horses wouldn't normally be so bad, but they would find it odd for only one person to go in while the other one stayed with the horses outside of the city.

I left the spell on Murtagh, and warned him it would wear off if he touched someone. In case that happened I spelled his clothes to be dirty, and grew him a beard. He thoughtfully ran his hand through the bushy mess, and I admired the look. "It's not bad," I admitted, "but I think you would look better with something shorter."

His eyebrows rose, but I didn't say anything more. He slipped into Gil'ead without the guards seeing him. It let me know the spell worked, and hopefully he would be able to get through the prison without drawing attention to himself. Being in a prison full of Galbatorix's men was not an ideal location to get caught.

The sun descended completely, casting purple and blue hues across the sky as the stars finally revealed themselves. The colors slowly disappeared until the sky was in complete darkness, revealing the moon and thousands of stars.

I watched the sky both in admiration, and for any sign of Saphira. Even with my enhanced vision I couldn't spot her in the black sky. It provided excellent cover for the dark colored dragon.

From somewhere inside the city I heard shouting and people running. Everything was calm not a minute before, now I heard panicked rushing. I tried not to worry too much. If the plan failed Saphira would contact me, and the two of us would meet a few leagues to the east.

In case I needed a quick escape I made sure all the horses saddles were secure before hopping onto Snowfire. I held his reins in a tight grip as I kept an eye on the city's outskirts just in case the boys manage to get out of the city on foot.

My answer to how they'll escape came in the form of Saphira diving out of the sky to land on the prison roof. I heard and watched her tear apart the wooden beams to get to whoever was inside. She stuck her head through the hole she made and roared viciously. After roaring a second time Saphira managed to make enough room to enter through the top of the building.

I nudged the horses into a walk, all the while keeping my eyes on the prison building. Saphira crawled out of the building, and while I couldn't make out details I could've sworn there were three people sitting in her saddle.

Saphira ran towards the edge of the tower and unfurled her wings to take off. She pushed off the edge with powerful legs, then dropped rather alarmingly. I watched with wide eyes as the young dragon struggled to gain altitude. Saphira had never flown with three people before, but I didn't think she should be struggling so much.

 _The hatchling never trained early as we have,_ Haldrak explained. _She doesn't have the muscle or stamina at her age that Gracen or Palan did._

Nodding understandingly I watched the blue dragon finally pull herself into the sky. I kicked Snowfire's flanks, urging the white horse into a full gallop. Brushing against the minds of Tornac and Cadoc helped me direct them into following me.

A roar of pain from Saphira made me twist in the saddle to see archers launching arrows at her. With a roll to the left she dodged another volley of arrows and headed east. The cover of night protected them from any more arrows, and Saphira could escape without getting further injuries.

I chased after the flying group as fast as the horses could go. I did my best to keep my eyes on them, and it was worryingly easy to do. Saphira wasn't flying as fast as she usually did and quickly descended from the sky onto a nearby hill. The horses were being pushed to their max, and I mentally urged them to try and go even faster. We needed to get as far away from Gil'ead as possible.

When I rejoined the group I found them stabilizing an unconscious woman onto Saphira's saddle. I urged the horses to a stop a few feet away. "Who is that?"

Murtagh hustled away from Saphira and climbed into Tornac's saddle. "An elf we found in the prison."

I gasped and whipped around to look at the elf. The way she laid across Saphira's saddle hid her face from view. All I could make out was her black colored hair, wavier than mine. "They had an elf?"

Eragon mounted Cadoc and Saphira took to the sky with the elf still on her back. "She's the woman I saw in my dreams."

Talking ended when I heard the sound of horses approaching from behind us. Several balls of orange lights suggested the riders bore torches. Eragon, Murtagh and I kicked the horses into a full gallop. Fear filled me at the thought of being captured like the elf currently riding Saphira. I knew about Galbatorix's wish to find the elves. With all of them in hiding I could only imagine what they did to her to try and get information. My situation would be worse since I had no information to give.

No information on elves, at any rate. Dragons would be a different story, but I would never say anything–even against my will.

 _They will not take you, my heart._ Haldrak's deep voice chased my fear away. _I will rip them to pieces and burn their remains should they try._

My lips stretched into an amused, but content, smile. _Thank you, my love. I'm sure the others would like to help you, if they'd like._ Another mind brushing against mine was all the proof I needed from Xupae to know she would help us.

We ran through the night with no attempts to stop. Every once in a while I would connect with the horses, and give them a little energy. It was enough to keep them going without collapse, but it wouldn't prevent them from eventually needing to stop. If we pushed too hard, and I kept giving them energy, it could hurt their body and possibly their hearts.

Dawn eventually lit the sky after many hard hours riding. Eragon and Murtagh slowed their horses to a stop, forcing me to follow their lead. The two human males sat hunched over in their saddles with exhaustion in their eyes. "We have to make camp," Eragon told me.

Murtagh nodded in agreement. "We need to sleep–whether they catch us or not."

I looked between the two of them and nodded. While I could've kept going for a few more hours, them and the horses could not.

We met with Saphira by a stream at the base of a small cliff. She greeted us softly with the elf woman still passed out on her back. I helped the boys get her out of the saddle, and carefully lay her on the grass. They sagged against the side of the cliff while I stayed kneeling by her side. I hadn't seen another elf for over a century, and I wouldn't let the opportunity pass me by.

Murtagh spoke up. "As far as I know, she is the first elf the king has captured. Ever since they went into hiding, he's been looking for them without success–until now. So he's either found their sanctuary, or she was captured by chance. I think it was chance. If he had found the elf haven, he would have declared war, and sent his army after the elves. Since that hasn't happened, the question is, were Galbatorix's men able to extract the elves' location before we rescued her?"

Eragon watched the elf. "We won't know until she regains consciousness. Tell me what happened after I was captured. How did I end up in Gil'ead?"

I finally stopped staring at the elf. "The Urgals are working for the Empire. As soon as they got a chance they brought you straight for the city."

Murtagh chimed in with his own piece of terrifying information. "And a Shade as well."

Chills raced down my spine, and I gave them a horrified look. "A Shade? When did you see a Shade?!"

"He was in the prison," Murtagh confessed. "Saphira and I also saw him before that. We were above you and also saw the Urgals running to Gil'ead, but they met with a man about a quarter mile away from the city. Eragon was given to him and a group of soldiers who took him into the city. The man we saw was definitely the Shade."

Breathing became difficult. "You're telling me I wasn't just running from a city of Galbatorix's men, but a Shade, too? Who also seems to be running a prison. If he learns of my existence…there's no way he would let two elves escape him."

Eragon shook his head. "Perhaps, but we won't allow him take you. Not me or Murtagh, or even Saphira." He shared a look with his blue dragon and smiled. "She would burn him before he had the chance." His fond look morphed into one of anger. "This will mean war. Once the people of the Empire learn of it, they will rebel and support the Varden."

Murtagh rested his chin in his hand. "Even if they heard of this outrage, few would reach the Varden. With the Urgals under his command, the king has enough warriors to close the Empire's borders and remain in control, no matter how disruptive people are. His rule of terror will allow him to shape the Empire however he wants. And though he is hated, people can be galvanized into joining him if they have a common enemy."

I rose an eyebrow. "And who is their enemy?"

"The Varden and the elves. With the right rumors they can be portrayed as the most despicable monsters in Alagaësia–fiends waiting to seize your land and wealth. The Empire could even say Urgals are misunderstood all this time and are actually our friends and allies against such terrible enemies. I can only imagine what the king promised them in return for their services."

Even though I could believe it I shook my head. "Elves are nothing of the sort. How could anyone believe such outlandish lies? We have no use for your lands or wealth. Not to mention the Urgals have always terrorized cities and people."

"Why would he want to do that? He's already in power." Eragon also couldn't understand why Galbatorix would choose to befriend Urgals.

"But his authority is challenged by the Varden," Murtagh reasoned, "with whom people sympathize. There's also Surda, which has defied him since it seceded from the Empire. Galbatorix is strong within the Empire, but his arm is weak outside of it. As for people who see through his deceptions, they'll believe whatever he wants them to. It's happened before." He fell silent and stared into the distance.

The camp went silent, and I got up to get some food from Snowfire's saddlebags. I found enough dried jerky, cheese, and bread for each of us to hold our stomachs until morning. The boys thanked me, and after finishing his food Eragon turned to Murtagh. "You risked your life to rescue me; I owe you for that. I couldn't have escaped on my own."

"I'm just glad I could help. It…" Murtagh paused and rubbed his face. "My main worry is how we're going to travel with so many men searching for us. Gil'ead's soldiers will be hunting us tomorrow; once they find the horses' tracks, they'll know you didn't fly away with Saphira."

Eragon's lips thinned grimly. "How did you manage to get to the castle?"

Murtagh gestured to me. "She used magic to let me pass by people unnoticed. I was able to make it to through the prison's doors, but a group of soldiers managed to discover me. None of it would have worked without Saphira. She," he stopped to direct his words to her, "that is you, are the only reason we escaped alive."

Eragon placed a hand on Saphira's neck as we heard her hum contentedly. His gaze fell back onto the unfamiliar elf, and he pulled himself up. "We should make a bed for her."

I got a blanket from Cadoc's saddle and spread it across the ground. The guys struggled to lift her onto it, and it amused me to see that when I probably could've lifted her easily on my own. My offer of help was denied, so Saphira and I watched them with amusement.

The amusement bled into horror when Eragon discovered the injuries covering the elf's arm. Bruises and cuts; some healed and some fresh and oozing. He pulled the sleeve higher to reveal the damage continuing all the way up to her shoulder. When he began unlacing her shirt I stepped closer to see the horrible damage done to her back.

The lean muscles were covered with dry, cracked scabs. She'd been whipped mercilessly and branded with something that resembled claws. The intact skin we could see was mottled purple and black from beatings. A tattoo with indigo ink contrasted against the horrifying damage.

"Can this be healed?"

I nodded. "Easily. I'll have to undress her to make sure I find everything, so if you could both please move away? I doubt she would want two males staring at her naked body. One person will be enough."

Eragon flushed, and they both excused themselves back to where they were sitting against the rock face. I looked up at Saphira. "Would you mind spreading your wings between us? I don't want them to accidentally see anything."

Holding my hand an inch above her back I spoke the words, "Waíse heill." I started at the base of her spine and worked my way up. The bruises faded back into perfect pale skin while cuts and gashes seamed together without leaving a blemish. The scabs grew smaller until eventually disappearing all-together.

After her back I flipped her so I could reach her front. It didn't have the whip marks, but I had to heal brands and bruises. I quickly checked her breasts, and sighed in relief when I saw them brand and cut free. Bruised a little, but clearly better than anywhere else I'd seen.

After healing her arms I stripped off her pants to heal her legs. I was surprised to find no under garments but moved passed it. Thankfully her bottom was completely injury free, and after a quick check she showed no visible signs of rape. I exhaled in relief before continuing. All I had to do was heal the bruises and lacerations on her legs before I could redress her, then Saphira could retract her wing.

Murtagh and Eragon immediately looked over at me, and I smiled reassuringly. "She should be good as new. Hopefully in a few days she will wake up, and we can get some answers."

Eragon nodded with relief visible in his eyes. "We should get going now. With the soldiers still hunting us we need to keep moving and get as far from here as possible."

Murtagh and I both agreed, and as we got onto our horses saddle's I turned to look at them. "If you guys think you can sleep, please do so. I'll be fine to ride for several hours more, and I can direct the horses for you."

Saphira took off to the sky and we urged the horses into a gallop. Eragon ended up nodding off first, and an hour after him Murtagh followed his example. The horses' rough gait would occasionally startled them awake, and after asking me how I was holding up they fell back asleep. I decided to travel until nightfall, when we could stop for dinner and take a quick rest. The soldiers wouldn't be able to follow our trail in the dark of night and it offered a perfect resting period.


	23. Chapter 23

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Tempers were high as our group stopped traveling for the evening. The entire day was spent taking long detours to avoid soldiers hunting us down with hounds. I could avoid visible detection, but I didn't know how my magic would hold up against hiding our scents. The long day irritated both Eragon and Murtagh while their arguing made me want to strangle them.

Eragon attended his self-appointed duty of taking the elf down from Saphira's saddle. It amused me and disturbed me how much he seemed to care for her, yet she never spoke a single word to the boy. Haldrak shared my feelings on the matter, and cautioned me to watch out for the young Rider.

Murtagh and I prepared our dinner of a small deer he managed to kill. To save our rations we just ate the deer, no bread or cheese with it. I could see the exhaustion in the men's eyes as they fought off sleep. Even I could feel my body rebelling against the hard traveling, begging for rest.

Murtagh voiced what we all knew. "We can't keep this pace; we aren't gaining any ground on the soldiers. Another day or two of this and they'll be sure to overtake us."

Eragon's annoyance rose as he snapped, "What else can we do?"

I tilted my head. Flying would definitely get us away from the soldiers. With Saphira too young to fly four people and three horses we couldn't use only her. My dragons could easily do it, but Eragon seems to have forgotten they're an option, and Brom said tell only Ajihad about all of my dragons.

"Eragon. Murtagh." They looked away from one another to give me their full attention. "Don't forget I have Haldrak. He could easily carry all four of us and two of the horses."

Murtagh's eyes widened at the news. "Truly? Saphira struggled to carry the three of us from Gil'ead."

Saphira growled at the insinuation of her being weak. Eragon glanced at her and she calmed down. "Saphira isn't even a year old yet. Haldrak is a century."

"Incredible," he breathed. "And you've kept him hidden all this time?"

I nodded. "I've only told Eragon, Brom, Saphira, and you about his existence. Though, Brom was the only one who has met him personally." Mentioning Brom brought a solemn look to Eragons face.

"Who will carry the third horse?" Murtagh brought up yet another problem. "Is Saphira strong enough?"

Eragons eyes became vacant. We watched him while he conversed with his sapphire dragon. They cleared when their conversation ended, and he grimaced. "She can, but it wouldn't be for very long. A few leagues at a time at most."

I hummed. "That's fine. You can ride her while Murtagh, the elf, and I ride on Haldrak." With our minds constantly connected I knew exactly where he and the dragons were. "We just need to make it to the Hadarac Desert."

"Why do we need to go there?" Eragon asked confusedly.

"So we can meet up with Haldrak," I answered patiently. "It's where he's staying while I travel. He's much to big to be with us. People can spot him from leagues away."

Murtagh laced his fingers together and pressed his thumbs to his chin. "The Varden are somewhere across the desert. Would your dragon, Haldrak, be able to get us across?"

I snorted. "He can cross the entire expanse with us and the horses in a day. Two at most. The only problem would be the Varden's location. We have no idea where they are hidden, and it could take years to find them."

Eragon furrowed his eyebrows. "It seems like the best idea we have so far. Haldrak and Saphira can take us far enough away to outrun the soldiers and avoid the Ra'zac. Once we've created some distance between us we can make a long term plan."

"Our only problem is making it to the Hadarac before the soldiers get us, or the Ra'zac on their flying steeds."

"Then I say we rest for a few hours." I suggested. "Get some of our strength back before riding again."

"I bought supplies for us and the horses while in Gil'ead," Murtagh spoke. "Will we have enough water for the journey? If your dragon is truly as old as you say he must be massive. Think of the amount of water Saphira and the horses drink in a day. I can't imagine how much Haldrak would need."

 _Tell the little one not to worry himself,_ Haldrak drawled in amusement. _I and the others are more than capable of finding our own food and water._

I relayed the words to Murtagh, who rose an eyebrow. Eragon took the moment to speak up. "I have an idea. I'll need to experiment first before giving you an answer." He got up from the ground and strode out of the camp. Saphira followed behind him while Murtagh and I stared at his back.

"Why do you stay?"

Turning around I gave Murtagh a confused look. "With Eragon?" He nodded and I sighed. "Because he is young. A fifteen, maybe sixteen, year old boy constantly on the run because he's a Rider. An occasion that would once be celebrated now needs to be hidden, lest you get captured by a Shade and taken to the Black King for eternal servitude. Nobody knows about me or my dragon, so everybody is currently trying to get him on their side. It will be a world of politics and hard choices for the both of us, until we're rid of Galbatorix's influence. And," I smiled sadly, "I promised Brom I would look after him."

"What of when people find out about you? The second rider of Alagaësia."

My lips twitched. "Technically Eragon is the second rider. I've been a rider for just over a century now. Before Eragon was even a thought."

Said boy returned to the camp with Saphira close behind. She immediately curled up facing northward; in the direction the soldiers were chasing after us. He sat at her side and leaned against her. "If we need water I can use magic to take it from the ground."

I nodded thoughtfully. "A good idea. I can help you raise it, that way we can have even more."

The three of us laid out on our bedrolls while Saphira stayed on watch. I offered to switch at some point during the night, but she refused. She was the one to wake us in the predawn hours. The air cool enough to make Eragon shiver, and I mentally noted how we would miss the chill while traversing the Hadarac.

"How should we transport the elf?" Eragon ran a hand through his hair. "She can't ride on Saphira's back for too much longer, or else she'll get sores from her scales. Saphira can't carry her in her claws–it tires her and makes landing dangerous. A sledge would get battered to pieces while riding, and I don't want the horses slowed by another rider."

Murtagh and I were saddling Tornac and Snowfire respectively. I climbed into Snowfire's saddle while Murtagh responded. "If you ride Saphira we could lash the elf onto Cadoc, but sores would still be an issue."

Saphira's neck straightened and we waited for Eragon to relay her idea. She proposed we tie the elf to her belly, and with no better ideas we quickly agreed. We spared all the blankets and ropes we had to wrap around Saphira's girth. The elf was tied with her back against Saphira's scales.

"Her scales may rub through the ropes." Eragon worried.

I urged Snowfire closer to the young dragon. "Here." Grabbing one of the ropes I spoke one word in the Ancient Language to strengthen the fibers. "That should hold against any fraying."

Murtagh hummed. "We should still check every once in a while, just to be on the safe side."

After I finished strengthening the rest of the ropes I lightly nudged Snowfire to get him moving. "Are we ready?"

Eragon climbed onto Cadoc while Murtagh turned to look at the smoke curling up into the sky; a visible sign of the soldiers who continued to chase us. "I always did like races."

I scoffed. "As do I, but I never wished to be in a race for my life!" With a swift kick to Snowfire's flanks he took off at a gallop. I heard Murtagh and Eragon follow after me while Saphira jumped up, making sure to stay low so the soldiers wouldn't see her.

We sped across the land with no thoughts of rest. The horses were pushed as hard as they could go without dying. Sometimes we dismounted to walk, and give the horses a much needed rest. Only twice that day did we come to a complete stop to allow the horses to eat and drink.

By then the soldiers from Gil'ead were far behind, but new soldiers were in every village and town we passed. Someone managed to send an alarm ahead of us. Saphira stopped two ambushes because she could smell the men in hiding. After the second warning we abandoned the trail to travel off-road.

We rode through the night at a relentless pace. The more miles we managed the better. The further we made it the more the ground rose with low, cactus filled hills. Murtagh broke the silence that lasted the entire day. "Bullridge, a town several leagues ahead, is sure to have soldiers waiting for us. We should try to slip past them while it's still dark."

As he said, the light from lanterns could be seen some three hours later. Soldiers patrolled between the towns buildings. To make less noise we dismounted from our horses and gave the city a wide berth, listening carefully to make sure we didn't stumble on any soldier encampments.

Daylight eventually broke through the dark night sky. It warmed the chilly night air and allowed us to see our surroundings. Five miles to our right ran the Ramr River. It ran south for some leagues before curving west.

Eragon patted Cadoc's neck. "Let's find a place we can sleep undisturbed."

We stopped at a small area of trees and untied the still unconscious elf from Saphira's belly. I offered to take the first watch and neither the males nor Saphira protested.

It was nightfall that a problem was finally brought up. We were all tired but determined to continue. Murtagh and I stood by our horses when he noticed Eragon giving the elf a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Saphira is troubled over the elf. She hasn't woken or eaten for three days, and I'll admit it disturbs me as well. Lyari healed her wounds, but it doesn't seem to have done any good."

My thoughts turned to Brom. How I healed him and assumed all would be well. It seemed I was making the same mistake with this elf. "Do you think it's poison?"

"It's possible. Would you be able to help her?"

His hope filled eyes stabbed at my heart. "I don't think I can. With Brom the poison was traveling through his bloodstream. I don't have the skills to heal it, if it's at all possible."

Murtagh kneeled beside the elf. He observed her for a moment then shook his head. "As far as I can tell she's sleeping. It seems as if I could wake her with a word or touch, yet she continues to slumber. Maybe it's something self-induced that elves do to escape injury?" They both turned to look at me, but I shook head.

"I've never heard of such a thing."

"Whatever it is, it must wait." Murtagh slapped his hand onto Eragon's shoulder. "We can't risk losing whatever lead we managed to gain. You can tend to her later when we make camp."

Eragon soaked a rag and wrung the excess over the elf's parted lips. He did it twice more before dabbing the damp rag against her forehead and closed eyes. I watched his actions with a critical eye. Anyone could see the boy cared for her more than he should. They were essentially strangers to one another, dreams or no. "I hope I find a man who will love me like that."

Eragon blushed and quickly packed away the rag and water. Murtagh laughed at the young Rider's embarrassment while I just smiled. I said it partially because it's true, and partially to tease the poor boy.

As we continued we went around any hills to avoid any possible sentries who might spot us. Saphira stayed on the ground with us for the same reason. She was stealthy, as I knew dragons could be despite their size.

The roaring waters of the Ramr flowed past us. Eragon had to shout over the noise. "The Ramr!"

Murtagh nodded. "Yes! We need to find somewhere to cross safely."

Saphira turned and climbed down the embankment. Eragon immediately followed, and I made eye contact with Murtagh before we went after them. The river ran dark, and Murtagh threw a branch into the racing water to watch it swiftly disappear.

"How deep do you think it is?" Eragon asked.

"Too deep to cross, and the current too fast to try a make-shift boat," I replied.

Saphira took to the sky and soared off. We watched her go, and a moment later Eragon gasped. "A half-mile!" He shook his head and turned to us. "Saphira can fly us all across. Not at once, but she can carry us and the horses one at a time."

Murtagh shook his head. "I'd rather not try it. Tornac isn't as accustomed to Saphira and could go into a panic, injuring them both."

I waved away his concern. "I will connect my mind with each horse and speak with them in the Ancient Language. It will keep them calm–or calm enough–for them to reach the other side."

Saphira returned, and Murtagh offered to go over first so he could watch the horses when they came over. They flew off, and when Saphira came back he and the elf were both absent. I helped Eragon lead Tornac closer to the dragon. She reared back to grab the horse with her formidable claws. Eragon shouted for her to wait, and positioned Tornac's saddle blanket so it covered his soft underside.

Tornac snorted in fear, and I connected my mind with his and whispered soothingly in the Ancient Language. The horse fought against me with surprising ferocity, but I fought back and managed to succeed. Saphira easily grabbed the horse and struggled to get into the air. I kept my mind connected with Tornac's until the sapphire dragon returned.

Eragon brought over Cadoc and we did the same procedure. Calming his mind and protecting his underbelly with a blanket. After she came back to get Snowfire, Eragon and I waited for her to get us. We rode on her together, and there was noticeably less strain on the dragons muscles when carrying us.

Murtagh nodded his thanks to me once I got down from Saphira. I nodded back and fixed Snowfire's saddle while they did the same with their horses. Once ready we resumed our ride for the Hadarac Desert. While traveling I felt fatigue wash over my mind. It muddled my thoughts and I wished for respite. Haldrak continuously had to nudge me awake, and Saphira was the only reason we kept on course. While being an elf grants me many physical advantages, non-stop riding for three days and two nights were catching up to me. Murtagh and Eragon were dead on their feet, and I constantly had to push one of them to wake up.

When the hard ground beneath our feet gave way to soft sand, I urged everyone to a stop. Murtagh and Eragon looked up to see the endless desert stretching in front of us as far as the eye could see. We finally reached the Hadarac Desert. It prompted exhausted cheers from the males, and a small smile from me. I could finally see Haldrak and show him off to my companions.

 _I cannot wait to meet them, my heart._

My eyes closed in bliss as I sagged in Snowfire's saddle. _And I you, my love._ I slowly slid down from the saddle. _When will you be here?_

 _We are going to let you and your companions rest._

I unsaddling Snowfire with furrowed brows. _We?_

 _I cannot carry all three horses on my own. And you saw the hatchlings struggle to carry one of them across the Ramr. Glaurung is going to carry one of the horses, but only I will be carrying two-legs. No wild dragon would let someone ride upon get their backs._

 _And I wouldn't ask them to._ I replied firmly. _Give him my thanks, and I shall see you both soon._ With his agreement pulsing across the bond I set about giving the horses water while Eragon and Murtagh untied the elf. They asked me when Haldrak would come, and when they heard we would be resting first they sighed in relief. I decided to keep Glaurung's involvement a secret for the time being. Seeing their reactions to the forty year old dragon would be amusing–a feeling I would appreciate having after the hard ride we endured the last few days.


	24. Chapter 24

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

They hadn't even entered the desert and the hot air was already chapping their lips. Looking at the reddish gold sand and scraggly trees only made me more thirsty. _How can you guys live in this? Nothing can survive in this heat._

Haldrak's amusement filled my thoughts. _We are dragons. Fire drakes. What is a little heat when our souls are made of flames?_

My eyebrows rose. _When you put it that way…_

"Lyari!" I turned around and saw Murtagh helping Eragon in saddle the horses. "When will Haldrak be here?"

I relayed Haldrak's answer, "About a minute. You'll hear him before you see him."

Once the saddles came off I used magic to put a protective layer around each horse. That way when Haldrak and Glaurung picked them up, their talons wouldn't hurt them. The brown dragon would carry Snowfire and Cadoc, while Haldrak carried Tornac. I would put all the horses to sleep for the flight so they wouldn't be stressed out.

As I put the last protection spell on Snowfire my hearing picked up on a familiar beat. My smile rivaled the sun as I scoured the sky, searching for Haldrak's large form. It took moments before a white dot appeared in the sky, along with a smaller, brown dot. The dots grew bigger by the second, and the beating noise grew even louder.

Saphira noticed the dragons next. Her head perked up, and once she recognized the thrum as the sound a dragons wings make when in flight, she jerked her blue gaze to the sky.

Eragon audibly asked his dragon what was wrong. He had to repeat the question, so Saphira must not have answered him. The wing beats were practically thunderous by the time Murtagh and Eragon heard the two dragons.

They looked up in time to see Haldrak and Glaurung dive out of the sky. Their speed cut through the last mile of their flight within a minute. Haldrak landed first. His blindingly white form hit the sand. The impact sent a wall of reddish gold dust into the air. His spotless white scales reflected the sunlight like glittering gems.

Mere seconds later Glaurung landed beside him. He was noticeably smaller than his sire, but his size still caused waves of sand to fly into the air. His light brown, occasionally deep blue, scales shone just as brightly as Haldrak's white scales.

Saphira, Murtagh, and Eragon stared at the new dragons. They've met Lexani, whose only a few inches bigger than Saphira, then Jalan. That black dragon was 10 years old, and he reached around twelve feet longer than them. The older dragons got the slower they grew. Thank goodness, or else Haldrak would be the size of Urû'baen.

"By the gods," Murtagh whispered. I looked over at the humans expressions, and smiled at the absolute awe. Just their presence chased away the fear and dark circles beneath their eyes, that formed while we ran from the Empire soldiers.

Unable to contain my excitement I ran across the sandy ground towards Haldrak. The great dragon lowered his head so I could hug his snout. His nose was so wide it felt more like I was laying against it instead of hugging it.

A huff came from beside me, sending a spray of sand into the air. I squeezed my eyes shut, laughing as I waited for the sand to disappear. Once I knew the sand was gone I opened my eyes and turned around. The forty year old dragon lowered his head, so one of his dark blue eyes was level with me. "Hello, Glaurung." I rested on hand a few inches from his eye. "Thank you for your help."

He blinked slowly and sighed. The deep breath sent even more sand into the air. I coughed and backed away, waving my hand through the air as if it would help.

"Lyari?" The faint voice made me turn around to see Eragon hesitantly walking in our direction. "Which one…?" He paused to lick his lips, "Which one is Haldrak?"

I laid a hand on Haldrak's head and smiled proudly. "This is my dragon." Haldrak heard and felt my pride. He returned the feelings with a burst of love and affection. In response I sent him my own love, and the two of us were stuck in a loop of mental messaging.

"It's an absolute honor to meet you, Haldrak. Your scales are so bright they're almost blinding." Eragon bowed after giving the compliment.

Haldrak dipped his head slightly in acknowledgment, then lifted it to its full height. Once he did, you could visibly see him preening. The reaction made me roll my eyes, but I couldn't help feeling fond. He didn't get compliments very often.

"And who is the other dragon?" No matter how long Eragon stood there his voice continued to shake with emotion. "You only told us Haldrak would be coming."

Glaurung had already lifted his head, so I couldn't rest my hand on it. His body itself stood several yards away, so I couldn't touch that. "His name is Glaurung. Haldrak's son. He offered to help carry the horses."

Eragon bowed again. "Thank you, Glaurung. The colors of your scales contrast beautifully."

Like his father Glaurung drew himself up and puffed with pride. I smiled at the dragons and moved closer to Eragon. "They are willing to help us, but they need a destination to fly to."

"The Beor Mountains," Eragon replied firmly. His eyes kept flicking between Haldrak and Glaurung, but his attention was on me. "That's where we will find the Varden."

Nodding my acceptance I walked over to where Murtagh stood with Saphira and the horses. Neither of them could stop looking at the dragons. "How old did you say they were?"

I placed a palm on Cadoc's forehead and whispered, "Slytha." The horses legs folded, and I carefully guided his body to the ground. "Haldrak is one hundred, and Glaurung is forty."

"Incredible," Murtagh breathed. "You've been hiding dragons for a century. Since Galbatorix became King! How did you hide them all these years?"

"The Spine." I answered casually. Snowfire fell asleep next, and Tornac jerked away when I tried to get close. "Galbatorix never goes there. It was easy for the first few decades, then they started growing and it got harder." I connected with Tornac's mind to calm him down. "You and I will ride on Haldrak, along with the elf. Is that alright?"

I heard a shaky sigh as I carefully sent Tornac to sleep. "I have dreamt of flying on the back of a dragon. Never did I expect to see a dragon while I lived."

Turning around I sent Murtagh an expectant look. "Is that a yes?"

He finally looked away from the dragons to reveal his overjoyed expression. "It's a definite yes."

Glaurung slowly walked over to get in a good position. Saphira had yet to move a muscle since the dragons appeared. Her head followed Glaurung as he picked up Cadoc with his long blue talons. He took one step over and picked up Snowfire. With both front paws full he had to use his back legs to push off.

His legs tensed in preparation. Muscles in his thighs and calves bulged as he spread his brown wings. He pushed with his legs, then brought down his wings. Another quick beat of his wings had him launched in the air. Glaurung didn't go too far up, choosing to circle above us as he waited.

"Saphira. Eragon." Dragon and rider looked at me simultaneously. "You can join him if you'd like. Murtagh, Haldrak, and I will be up in a moment."

Saphira definitely liked the idea, if her excited body wiggle was any indication. Eragon quickly saddled her and climbed on. He was barely secure when the impatient dragon took off.

Haldrak was already kneeling, waiting for us to climb onto his back. I gently picked the elf up and draped her over my right shoulder. It allowed me to use both hands to climb up Haldrak's side. I did it so often his size didn't bother me, and I easily took my place on his saddle. I carefully placed the elf in my lap and looked down at Murtagh. "What are you waiting for!?"

I saw him throw up an arm. "Are you kidding? I can't climb up him! He's huge! Where am I supposed to put my hands and feet?"

Looking down his side I contemplated the distance from the ground. I acknowledged the fact if someone fell from this height they would easily break a bone. "Hold on!" I slid down his side and landed with a crouch. Before Murtagh could object I slung him over my shoulder, and climbed up like I did with the elf. He shouted insults the entire way, but I ignored them.

When we finally stopped moving he looked ready to yell at me. Before he could his eyes widened. The fact he was sitting on the back of a one hundred year old dragon was finally sinking in. When Haldrak started moving Murtagh's hands clamped onto the deerskin.

Haldrak grabbed Tornac, and after he did he copied Glaurung's stance to take off. That meant he was standing at an angle, and we had to hold on so we didn't fall backwards. I grabbed the elf with one hand and the saddle with the other. Murtagh decided to wrap his arms around my waist as tightly as he could.

My dragon laughed at me when he picked up Murtagh's reaction from my mind. His tight hold made me breathless–and not in the hot-guy-is-holding-me way, but the too-tight-I-can't-breathe way. He even yelped in my sensitive ears when Haldrak finally lifted off from the ground.

His hold remained even after Haldrak leveled out. I elbowed him off of me, and thankfully he moved his arms so I could breathe again. When I heard his awed gasp I decided I wouldn't tease him about his reaction to the take-off.

"How's it going back there?" When he didn't respond right away I laughed. I fondly remembered the first time Haldrak and I flew together. Haldrak sent me his own elation to the memory.

A blue blur shot past us. Haldrak growled in my thoughts, and I sent him amusement. _You're just jealous because you have to fly slowly._ Then Saphira made a sharp turn and dove for the ground. _And you're jealous you can no longer do those stunts thanks to your size._

 _Excuse you._ Haldrak huffed indignantly. _I can still fly just as skillfully as the hatchling._

 _I suppose I'm doubting your speed,_ I said teasingly. _Not your skill._

Haldrak growled audibly, but he couldn't prove himself thanks to the cargo sitting on his back, and clutched in his talons. Once they were off I knew he would take me flying so he could show off. Not that I would complain. We hadn't flown together for months, and now that we've finally reunited my heart felt whole again.

We flew across the desert for the entire day, and the end still wasn't in sight. We thought we saw something on the horizon, but by that time we decided to land and camp. Saphira could land easily since she wasn't carrying a horse. The landing was still rough since the all-day flight left her exhausted.

Glaurung could only land on his back legs. The years of practicing flight while carrying a boulder paid off, and he could land without too much struggle. Haldrak landed the same way, since using three legs would've been more dangerous for Tornac.

I slid off of Haldrak with the elf on my shoulders. Once I set her down I turned to help Murtagh, but found him already sliding down Haldrak's side. When he hit the ground his legs buckled, and he collapsed onto his front. Shouting his name I ran over to help. When he started cursing I knew he was fine, so I started laughing at him instead.

He glared at me, but I ignored it. "I would've helped you." He just pushed by with quiet grumbles.

I woke up all the horses, and they immediately started grazing. With no wood to build a fire I used Brisingr to keep one lit. It helped keep the cold desert air from our skin. I didn't get to enjoy the warmth long before Haldrak urged me to return to the saddle. I put on a show of being irritated, but his thoughts were my thoughts. He knew exactly how excited I was to be reunited with him.

While in the air I extended my mind to the eggs still hidden on his saddle. Their underdeveloped conscious' couldn't think for themselves, but they had enough self-awareness to recognize my presence. Happiness hit me from thirteen different baby dragons. It filled me with elation, and with us flying through the clouds in the night sky, I couldn't imagine anything that would make me happier.


	25. Chapter 25

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Our journey continued in the morning. Like the previous day Eragon rode Saphire, Glaurung carried Snowfire and Cadoc, then Haldrak carried Tornac while Murtagh, the elf, and I rode on his back. Saphira flew constant loops around the two elder dragons. Her joy at seeing two more of her kind was obvious. The sapphire dragon clearly wanted to partake in leisure flights, her joy making her playful, but Haldrak wouldn't risk us accidentally falling off.

Haldrak and I spoke constantly. He also conveyed his amusement and slight annoyance towards the female dragons actions. The only hatchlings Haldrak entertained were Kaida, Fafnir, and Eridor. When Glaurung and Drogon hatched he didn't have to entertain them because they had each other, and their three older siblings.

Saphira eventually gave up trying to play. By that time the Beor Mountains were well in sight. Our entire group stared at them in complete awe. Their base completely expanded across the horizon. They stretched above and beyond the clouds, preventing us from seeing their peaks. Dense forest covered the bottom, but the rest of the rocky surface was covered in snow and ice. Narrow valleys littered the mountains like deep gorges.

Haldrak and I shared our awe. The mountains of the Spine couldn't even compare. _They must be over a hundred times my size._

 _They're truly incredible._ I never would have imagined something like this existed. _I'd heard of their size, but mere words could never compare._

I looked over my shoulder to see Murtagh staring in awe and bafflement. When he realized I was staring he pointed at the Beor's. "They're gigantic!" He shouted over the wind.

Not willing to yell I just nodded in agreement. The sight of them alone was breathtaking. _We could have hidden here. We still could. Galbatorix would have no chance of ever finding us._

Haldrak agreed, but he sent feelings of displeasure as well. The thought of hiding always bothered the dragons. They weren't meant to hide away.

The closer we flew to the mountains the cooler the air grew. To keep us from shivering Haldrak flew slightly closer to the ground. Eventually he landed, as did Saphira and Glaurung, so we could all rest up and eat lunch. All three dragons flew off to find something to eat. Apparently gazelle lived around this part of the desert.

Eragon used his magic to raise water from the ground. We let the horses drink first, then the three of us went next. Eragon refilled his water-skin and used it to give the elf some water.

"We're less than a league away from the Empire's borders."

I looked over at Murtagh and smiled. "It's a freeing feeling, is it not? My dragons and I could live in these mountains without a single worry." Through our bond Haldrak sent his agreement. Perhaps we could actually live in the Beor's when Galbatorix was removed from the throne.

The dragons returned after their hunt. Instead of immediately taking off we decided to wait a while so their stomachs could settle. In the meantime Eragon approached the unconscious elf. I watched him warily. The barely-of-age rider had a an odd obsession with the elf. He was clearly worried about her, but he knew nothing about her. His attachment came from odd scrying dreams.

Eragon kneeled over the elf, and placed a palm upon her brow. Knowing exactly what he intended to do I stood up to try and stop him. Before I could reach him his entire body tensed, and his face screwed up in pain. Saphira snarled in agitation. Seeing her rider in pain, and possibly feeling it as well, severely angered her; especially since there was no physical force she could fight.

Saphira curled on Eragons right, Murtagh kneeled on his left, and I stood directly in front of them with my arms crossed. His muscles unclenched at some point, meaning the pain from before was gone, but with my worry gone I only felt anger.

Around fifteen minutes passed in silence while we waited for Eragon to return to his own mind. He did so with a shuddering breath, and opened his eyes to see the three of us crowded around him.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked. "You've been kneeling there for nearly fifteen minutes."

Eragon blinked, obviously surprised by the information. "I have?"

"Yes, you stupid boy!" I snapped. All three of them looked at me in surprise, but I kept my focus on Eragon. "What were you thinking!? Entering the mind of an elf whose been tortured for Gods know how long. It's obvious she attacked you, and with your limited skill in the mental arts she easily could have killed you!"

The information made Saphira growl. Eragon looked away sheepishly. "I was worried. She hasn't been waking up, and I knew I could contact animals and Saphira with my thoughts. I figured I could do the same with her."

"Eragon," I paused to sigh and rub my temples, "it's not about whether you're able to, it's about whether you should. You also failed to consult me on the matter, and you didn't tell Murtagh. Even having Saphira's help you should have consulted me."

Eragon bit his lip in shame. "I didn't tell Saphira either."

I frowned. "She didn't know what you were going to do?" Both dragon and rider shook their heads. "You blocked your thoughts from her?"

Eragon shook his head again. "No. I just did it."

"And you didn't know he was going to do it?" The question went to the sapphire dragon, whom shook her head in the negative. "Odd. Haldrak and I constantly keep our connection with each other open. He is in the back of my mind, like I am in the back of his. We can even finish each other's thoughts and sentences. Hearing you two not experiencing the same thing is…baffling to me."

Eragon and Saphira shared a surprised look. It seems their connection is either different from mine and Haldrak's, or they didn't keep their bond open to one another at all times.

I sighed in resignation. "Eragon, please, next time tell somebody what you're about to do. Such acts could cause your death."

Eragon nodded grimly as he stood. He winced when his knees stretched out. No doubt fifteen minutes of kneeling caused a lot of aches. "I talked with Arya." Murtagh and I frowned quizzically so Eragon explained. "The elf–that's her name. Do you now her, Lyari?"

I shook my head. "Arya?" The name sparked a memory from over a century ago. I'd been only fifteen at the time, but Islanzadí Dröttning had fallen pregnant. All the cities rejoiced and celebrated the new life, even though Alagaësia was overrun by the war against Galbatorix. The queen gave birth to a little girl, Arya Dröttningu.

"It's not possible." I stepped closer to examine the other elf's features. She did have the same raven-black hair as Islanzadí Dröttning, but I didn't know the queen personally enough to tell if they shared any other characteristics. "I do not want to make assumptions, especially if I happen to be wrong."

"Who is she?" Eragon was intent on knowing her identity.

"It's not important. I'll tell you when I know for certain. For now, tell us what you found out."

Eragon scowled, but quickly got over it as he explained to us how the elf–Arya–was poisoned from her time in Gil'ead. The only antidote is with the Varden and the elves. Arya says the elves are too far, even on dragon back. Haldrak and Glaurung didn't like the strange elf doubting their speed. I reprimanded them because we truly were too far from the elves. The Varden would be the place to go since they were closest.

Murtagh asked, "How far away are the Varden?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Eragon confessed. "From what she showed me, I think it's farther than from here to Gil'ead."

I did my best to calculate the distance. "Then that should only take two days. Haldrak and Glaurung can fly us most of the way there, and the rest of the way will be on foot. I don't want to reveal Haldrak just yet." Brom's words echoed through my head: "Only reveal them to Ajihad."

"Murtagh." He looked up and met my gaze. "If you're still against going to the Varden, now would be the time to separate from us."

His grey eyes widened. Even Eragon looked surprised at my statement. Despite this they both know it to be true. Eragon and I were on our last legs to the Varden, and if Murtagh didn't want to accompany us, then now would be the best time for him to go his own way.

"I see," Murtagh murmured. After a few moments of thought he sighed. "I think you're right. We're not too far from Surda. I can travel there and not have to worry about Empire soldiers finding me."

He made a good point. Surda openly defies Galbatorix, and nobody would turn him over if they somehow recognized him.

"The Varden can protect you just as well, if not more, than Surda." Eragon mentioned.

I sighed. "You're not wrong, Eragon, but Murtagh has his reason for leaving and we have to respect them "

The younger rider pouted, but didn't argue. I understood his want for Murtagh to come with us. He became a dear friend during our travels, as well as a lifesaver. Eragon and I might have stayed prisoners of the Ra'zac, and been brought to Galbatorix.

 _I would never allow those creatures to take you from me._

Haldrak's deep, rumbling voice filled me with warmth. _I know you wouldn't, my love._

We relaxed for another hour. The horses used the time to graze now that we weren't surrounded by sand. The dragons laid out and sunbathed. It was a usual sight for me, but Murtagh and Eragon constantly stared at Haldrak and Glaurung. Their size alone was impressive, but seeing their scales glisten in the afternoon sun was extraordinary. I was used to seeing nineteen dragons laying out in the sun or flying through the sky. Eragon was only used to Saphira, and Murtagh was barely used to her.

Eventually Haldrak stood up. The rest of us took that as our cue to start packing up. Murtagh saddled Tornac and Eragon saddled Saphira, while I put Snowfire and Cadoc to sleep.

I approached Murtagh once I had Arya secured on Haldrak's saddle. "I hope this isn't the last we'll see of each other."

He tightened the last strap on Tornac's saddle and smiled at me. "It won't be. I'll make sure of it."

"If anything Haldrak and I will fly to Surda and find you."

Murtagh laughed. "That would certainly gain everyone's attention."

Eragon joined us and they clasped forearms. "It's been an honor traveling with you."

"The honor is mine. Not everyone gets the chance to travel with two dragon riders. It's even less likely that they would ride a dragon. I'm proud to call you both my friends."

Murtagh swung onto Tornac's saddle. He pulled on the reins to turn West and kicked Tornac's sides. The grey horse immediately jerked into a soft gallop. Eragon, Saphira, Haldrak and I all watched him ride off. Murtagh traveled a few hundred feet before looking back and waving. Eragon and I returned the gesture before moving towards our respective dragons.

 _None of the eggs reacted to the boys presence._ Haldrak commented as I climbed onto his back.

 _That's a shame,_ I responded. _I believe he would've made a fantastic rider._ Haldrak's agreement filtered through our bond.

Saphira and Eragon took off first, since they were the ones who knew where to go. Glaurung clasped Snowfire and Cadoc in his claws then swiftly followed, with Haldrak and I taking the rear. As we gained altitude I kept my gaze locked on Murtagh and Tornac. They steadily grew smaller and smaller until they were no more then black dots moving across the ground.

 _I want Novar to watch him. At least until he makes it to Surda._

Through our connection I felt him reach out for the youngest male hatchling. I didn't hear their conversation, but it only took a few seconds before Haldrak told me, _He shall follow the two-leg until he is safe._

 _Please send him my gratitude._ I glanced at the ground again, stealing one last glance at the small dot I knew to be Murtagh, before closing my eyes and relaxing. Letting my mind stretch to the thirteen eggs hidden on Haldrak's saddle. Their minds held no thoughts, only feelings, and I wished my life could be as simple as theirs.


	26. Chapter 26

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Eragon and I traveled in silence. It felt odd traveling with only two people when there always used to be three. Haldrak's physical presence helped me relax. We traveled for months without each other. Our only source of contact came from our bond. Eragon was lucky in the sense he was able to travel with his dragon, but unlucky since she was less than a year old, and their time together has been short. I managed to be with Haldrak for a century before having to leave the sanctuary of the Spine.

Our first day of traveling went well. We ate our lunch in our dragons saddles, and we didn't land until the sun set. Glaurung was kind enough to carry our horses for the rest of the way. It would only take one more day of flying until we would have to change to horseback. When that happened, Glaurung and Haldrak would rejoin the rest of their kin in the Hadarac Desert.

The plan changed during our flight on the second day. It wasn't even midday when Haldrak relayed a message. He contacted Novar three times a day to check on Murtagh's progress. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon, and again at night. On this particular morning the message wasn't reassuring.

 _The two-leg rode straight for an Urgal army,_ was terrifying message from Novar.

Haldrak turned his head and stared at me. His flight pattern hadn't changed at all, despite the terrible news making my heart stop. He peered at me from the corner of his eye while I blankly stared at the the red spikes running down his neck.

 _We let him ride to his death._

 _No, my heart._ Tendrils of smoke filtered out of his nostrils and dispersed into the air. _Murtagh wanted to go a separate way. None of us knew the danger._

 _Is he alright?_ I needed to know if the Urgal's hurt him.

 _The two-leg is fine. He saw the army early this morning and headed north. Unfortunately the army saw him, and part of their number followed him._

 _Into the Hadarac? Why?_ Haldrak was unable to answer the rhetorical question. _We need to help him._

If Haldrak had eyebrows he would've raised them. _How do you propose we do that? The two-leg is leagues away._

 _I don't care, we have to try. Is Novar still following him?_

 _He is._

 _Who else is close to his position?_

Haldrak went silent as he stretched the barriers of his mind to search for his hatchlings. _Xupae and the hatchlings have spread across the Desert, searching for their own land to settle on. Reona and Cerama are closest to him, but they are the same distance away as us._

Reona and Cerama had been in their fourth clutch, along with their brothers, Velocke and Savon. The 30 year old dragon's were fairly laid-back. Their only worries involved eating and sunbathing, though their patience was thin like any wild dragon.

 _Would they be willing to help him?_ I felt Haldrak's doubt. _The two of them have the opportunity to go into battle and rip a group of Urgal's to shreds._

His doubt quickly fled and Haldrak contacted the two female dragons. After a minute he re-established contact with me. _They wish to thank you for letting them know about nearby pray._

 _Do they know not to harm Murtagh?_

 _Yes, my heart._

I hummed. _We need to try and get there first._

 _What of Eragon and Saphira?_

 _I will contact Eragon._ Pulling away from Haldrak's thoughts I reached out to contact Eragon. His mental shields reflexively went up, and I impatiently waited for him to lower them. When he realized I wasn't an attacking enemy, and lowered his shields, I spoke, _Murtagh has been spotted by an approaching Urgal army._

I saw him visibly jump at the information, and he turned in Saphira's saddle to look at me. _An Urgal army? You're certain?_

 _One of my dragons reported it mere minutes ago. Murtagh changed his course and headed north, but part of the army broke off to chase him. I'm not sure how well Tornac can hold up in the Hadarac's heat._

Eragon fell silent. He was probably thinking of a plan to try and help our traveling companion. _Could your dragons help? Maybe Lexani or Jalan could save him._

 _I was thinking along those lines, but they are the same distance away as we are. Not to mention Tornac already freaks out when in close proximity with Saphira. I could only imagine how he would react to an unfamiliar dragon_. Eragons displeasure filtered over the connection. _Haldrak and I plan on going to help him._

 _What of the Varden?_ Eragon felt worried and angry. _Arya will die if we don't get her there in time. We can't go back now._

 _You're right, you can't. Which is why I will give Arya to you, and you can continue for the Varden._

 _But what of you? The Varden are waiting for us!_

 _The Varden are waiting for you, not me!_ I snapped impatiently. _Glaurung will continue to carry the horses today, but tomorrow it will only be you, Saphira, and Arya._

Eragon's displeasure was obvious. I had no wish to leave him on his own, but I also didn't feel any obligation to let the Varden know about my existence. _When you get to the Varden, do not tell them that I am a Rider. Don't tell them about my dragons at all. I need to give you Arya so Haldrak and I can go._

Haldrak flew closer to the sapphire dragon. I pulled Arya's limp body into my arms and thought of different ways to transfer her from one saddle to the other. Haldrak knew which plan I was leaning towards, and he flew in front of Saphira. I contacted Eragon to make him look up, and promptly dropped the possible elven princess.

I could hear Eragon's yell of fright while Saphira roared angrily. Admittedly it wasn't the best plan, but landing would take too much time, and the younger dragon and rider managed to catch her anyway.

Once we knew they had Arya secure in the saddle Haldrak tucked his wings against his sides. I gripped the rabbit fur hand holders as the white dragon flew perpendicular to the ground. He rotated around then angled his body before snapping open his wings. My blood sang through my veins at the maneuvers. They weren't particularly daring, but they were far from his usual leisure flights.

Our new position had us facing northwest. With a single flap of his wings Haldrak tripled his speed. While traveling to the Varden Eragon needed to make sure the surroundings matched the memories from Arya, so our group had to travel slowly. Now we could fly as fast as possible.

Haldrak knew exactly where Murtagh was, and with his life at risk the white dragon knew he needed to get there as quick as possible.

The beat of his wings were like drums in my ears. Neither of us spoke, and Haldrak kept constant contact with Novar so we knew Murtagh's position. So far he was only four leagues ahead of the Urgal group chasing behind Tornac. Built as a war horse, Tornac wasn't meant to run over long distances. The grey horse has been galloping since dawn, and running over desert sand only made it harder. His speed apparently decreased by quite a bit.

Haldrak told Novar to be ready to help. The brown dragon may have been part of the youngest clutch, but he and his sisters managed to breathe fire during my travels with Brom and Eragon. They weren't defenseless, and he would be a large help against the Urgals.

I contacted Nover myself and told him to be ready to burn the Urgals should they grow too close to Murtagh. I felt the hatchlings pleasure at the idea of killing Urgals. Wild dragons enjoyed fighting and hunting. Fighting didn't happen too often while in hiding, so Novar couldn't wait for the opportunity to sink his teeth into the Urgals.

Murtagh managed to keep his lead by afternoon, and that was when Haldrak and I spotted the Urgal group. My heart dropped at the number of Urgals. There was at least one hundred of them running across the desert sand.

Haldrak surveyed the army while I looked above for any sign of Novar. The brown dragon flew at the same height as us about a league ahead. I contacted him. _Are you above Murtagh?_

 _Yes,_ Novar hummed. _The human two-leg has lost his lead. The Urgals are half a league behind him._

 _We cannot let these Urgals continue._ I didn't realize the shear numbers the Urgals had on their side. _If they do, they could raze villages, even cities, to the ground._

 _What do you say we do, my heart?_

Haldrak didn't have to ask, because he already knew the answer, but I had to tell Novar. _Kill them all._

Excitement filled my century-old dragon, and he opened his maw to release a thunderous roar. The noise deafened me, but I couldn't use my hands to cover my ears because I had to keep a tight grip on the rabbit fur handles. Haldrak decided to perform another nose-dive, and if I let go I would end up flying off his back.

Novar, and probably every being within a hundred miles, heard Haldrak's roar. He responded in kind, and dove for the front of the Urgal hoard.

Haldrak pulled out of his dive so he flew twenty feet above the Urgals. He released a torrent of white flames on the panicking creatures, taking out several dozen of their number.

By now the Urgals definitely knew they were being attacked by two new opponents. They'd already been excited at the idea of bloodshed, but the sight of two dragons made their war cries even louder.

Only a couple of the Urgals carried bows. They used them wisely, and shot at Haldrak's wings. I used magic to stop them, but one managed to slip past me and embed itself in the membrane of Haldrak's right wing. He roared slightly, and I winced while clutching my right arm to my chest. _Haldrak! Are you alright?_

He flew up and circled around what was left of the Urgal army. _I have never felt better, my heart._

Another roar came from the sky, but not from Haldrak or Novar.

Reona appeared first. Her scales as white as her sire's as she dove out of the clouds. Her purple talons extended so she could grab a large number of Urgal and fly into the sky. When she reached deadly heights she dropped them. They fell with terrified screams until abruptly going silent when they smacked onto the ground.

Cerama came next. She didn't offer a roar of her own. She flew down with deadly grace, and focused on what was left of the Urgal forces. Her salmon colored scales almost seemed to brighten as she released scorching flames. The last of the Urgals had no defense against the fire, and they screamed and yelled with agony as their armor melted, and their bodies burned to crisps.

The battlefield–if it could be called such–was silent. The only sound came from the dragons wings as they cut through the air. Reona and Cerama gently glided towards their younger brother, Novar. The brown dragon landed in front of Murtagh after taking care of his share of the Urgals.

Haldrak landed a hundred feet away, so the sand he kicked up wouldn't affect the other dragons. I slid down his side, and inspected his body; healing the puncture in his right wing before walking over to join the others.

Tornac's distressed whinnies reached me first. I connected my mind with his and tried calming him down with the Ancient Language, but nothing worked. Eventually I just used magic to put him to sleep. That left Murtagh sitting in the saddle of his sleeping horse.

He probably didn't even realize since his focus was completely on the three dragons crowded around him.

"Murtagh!" I saw his head tilt, like he heard me but didn't truly process it.

Haldrak slowly ambled behind me while I approached Murtagh. The nineteen year old still hadn't removed his gaze away from the other three dragons, so I laid my hand on his calf. "Murtagh?"

He jumped violently, and reached for his sword. When he looked down and saw me his body froze. "Lyari?"

I smiled widely, and held out my arms. "In the flesh."

A smile of his own spread across his face. "Lyari!" He stood up and dismounted from the saddle. I backed up to give him space, but once he had both feet on the ground he pulled me into a tight hug.

I gladly returned his embrace, and we stood there for several moments before pulling away. His joy at seeing me quickly disappeared as he noticed Haldrak. "It's wonderful to see you again, mighty dragon. I see you've kept your rider safe."

Haldrak's pleased rumble caused the air around us to vibrate. _Tell him I am pleased to see him as well._

My mouth curved into a smile. "He's pleased to see you."

With one last respectful tilt of his head Murtagh turned to look at the other dragon's. "And…who might they be?"

"These are three of Haldrak's children."

His mouth slightly dropped open. "Children?"

"Yes." Since Cerama was closest I gestured to her first. "This is Cerama, then Novar," he stood on Cerama's right, "and Reona." She stood on Novar's right.

Murtagh surveyed the three dragons in complete awe. "I thought it was just Saphira, Haldrak, and Glaurung. By the Gods, Galbatorix thinks it's only Saphira!" He turned to me in amazement. "How many are there?"

I smiled mysteriously. "Enough."

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't question me further. Instead he asked, "Where's Eragon?"

"I told him to continue for the Varden while we came to help you."

Murtagh's eyes widened. His amazement was overshadowed by fear. "The rest of the Urgal army is marching in that direction."

My eyes widened in realization as horror filled me. "I left him in the Urgal's path. He knows about the army, but he doesn't know what direction they're heading in." Cursing explosively I spun on my heel, and ran towards Haldrak.

"Wait!" Murtagh grabbed my bicep, and pulled me to a stop. Haldrak growled, making Murtagh loosen his grip and eye the older dragon warily.

I stopped moving, but didn't remove his hand. "What's wrong, Murtagh?"

He tore his gaze away from Haldrak's. "If you go back then you'll be in the Urgal's path as well."

I pursed my lips. "I know. But Murtagh do you really think we can't handle an army of Urgals?" I gestured towards the dead Urgals. "We killed a hundred of them within minutes."

He eyed the carnage and nodded slowly. "You did, but you had help," Murtagh took the opportunity to steal another glance at Novar, Cerama, and Reona.

"I wasn't going to take in an entire Urgal army with just Haldrak. I intended to ask them if they wished to join us." I looked over, my eyebrow raised questioningly. Each dragon knew what I was asking, and Novar roared approvingly while Cerama growled and Reona managed to grin. It was a bloodthirsty look on a dragons features. "Then let's get going."

The three dragons took to the skies while Haldrak waited for me. Murtagh and I faced each other while I took a moment to think.

"Would you like to come with us?"

His eyebrows rose incredulously. "What?"

"We aren't heading for the Varden, so you don't have to worry about me taking you there." I frowned. "Actually I don't know how to get to the Varden at all." _Did Eragon or Saphira mention how to get to the Varden?_

 _No, my heart. It seems we've managed to lose the boy and hatchling._ Haldrak replied.

 _We'll have to try and catch up with them. Glaurung will know where they went. Perhaps he will be able to tell us where to go._ I returned my attention to Murtagh. "It will save you a few days of travel, and you won't be stuck in the desert anymore. After we kill all the Urgals you can continue on to Surda."

He was clearly thinking over my words. Eventually the logic of it won out and he followed me onto Haldrak's saddle. Like our previous flights together I sat in front of Murtagh while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I had to put a protective spell over Tornac so Haldrak's claws wouldn't hurt his soft underbelly.

As soon as my dragon got into a ready stance his arms tightened around my waist. I grabbed the rabbit-fur handles with a wicked grin. After already having a taste of battle against the Urgals, I couldn't wait to find the rest of the army. Haldrak agreed with my thoughts, and launched us into the air with a thrilled roar.


	27. Chapter 27

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Haldrak took the lead, with Cerama and Novar behind him, and Reona brought up the rear. Even though we knew the location we last saw Eragon at, he couldn't fly at his full speed. Novar was part of the youngest clutch, and at less than a year old his wingspan reached the length of one of Haldrak's wings. That meant our group had to travel at whatever speed Novar could reach.

Several times during the flight I felt Murtagh turn around to watch the other dragons. The sight would be breathtaking to anybody unused to dragons, but to me his amazement was amusing. It was also a little heartbreaking. There should be enough dragons in Alagaësia for them to be a common sight. Nobody should see a dragon and have such a large level of awe.

 _Are you saying we shouldn't be awe inspiring?_ Haldrak teased.

I dragged my hand over the white scales on his neck. _Dragons will always be awe inspiring. Before the war people always felt blessed when they saw a dragon, or met its rider. Now they're only hero's from fantasy tales. It should never have come to that._

Haldrak's hum of agreement caused his body to vibrate. Murtagh and I could feel it through the saddle, and Murtagh's hold on me tightened. "What is he doing?"

I turned my head so he could hear me better. "Humming. You never felt a dragon hum before?" The question was rhetorical since I knew he never had.

Murtagh answered anyway with a shake of his head. "Never. How close are we to the Beor's?"

Even though the mountains were in sight their gigantic size gave them the illusion of being closer than they were. "It's still several leagues. We should reach them in under an hour, but I'm not sure how far the Urgal army has advanced."

As I predicted we made it to the Beor's within the hour. Haldrak flew east along the mountain range in search of the army. Time passed gradually, and the sun left with it. The mountain peaks cast us into an early evening, but the dragons continued to move.

When we reached the area we left Eragon my eyes sharpened. No doubt they traveled several leagues while we were gone, but hopefully they didn't get too far ahead.

 _Can you find Glaurung?_

Haldrak dropped the barriers of his mind to extend his conscious around him. For miles the only creatures he came in contact with were those living in the Beor's, and his three hatchlings flying behind him.

He finally came into contact after several minutes of searching, but not only with Glaurung. Without warning the white dragon banked right, entering a large gap between two mountain ranges. The gap widened the further we went in, creating a pocket of space within the mountains.

 _What was that?_

Haldrak gave an audible snarl. _The Urgal creatures are chasing Glaurung._

 _You're sure?_ My eyebrows furrowed in worry. _Why would they have entered the Beor's? Where's Eragon?_

Turning around in the saddle I informed Murtagh of what was going on. "Haldrak felt the minds of the Urgals. Why would they have gone so deep into the mountains?"

Murtagh glanced away, and stared thoughtfully at the ground miles below us. All we could see were green treetops. "The Varden would be the only reason for Galbatorix to send an army of Urgal into the Beor's. If they went this way then they must have found their location."

"How would they know where The Varden is located?" I asked.

Running his hand thoughtfully along his jaw, Murtagh raised his head to lock gazes with me. "Eragon."

My eyebrows rose incredulously. "You think Eragon told them where to go?"

He shook his head. "No, but he was heading straight for their stronghold. The Urgals might have spotted him, and if that happened they would have hunted him down."

We looked at the ground below, but all we could find were trees. It was fairly dense, but if Eragon rode Saphira most of the way it wouldn't have been a problem. If the Urgals were down there we couldn't see them.

Our group flew for a few more miles when Reona spotted Glaurung. She released a sharp roar to gain everyone's attention. Haldrak showed me an image of Glaurung, and I saw the brown dragon flying a few hundred yards above the treetops. Running on the forest floor below him were the Urgals

Murtagh couldn't spot them as easily as I or the dragons could, but he could see their movement. "By the Gods, I hadn't realized how large their company was. Knowing Galbatorix has this many under his command is frightening."

"Well," I gripped the fur handholds, "this is our chance to thin their numbers. Haldrak!"

My dragon released a deafening bellow, announcing our presence to Glaurung and the pursuing Urgals. Glaurung roared happily in response, and he dove to attack the Urgal army.

Haldrak folded his wings against his body, and allowed us to free fall. The three dragons behind us copied his actions. While I reveled in the weightless feeling it provided Murtagh cursed up a storm.

When we ran the risk of running into the trees Haldrak snapped his wings open. He curved his body so the air currents would catch the membranes of his wings. They strained to the point I worried they would rip, but they remained whole by the time Haldrak flew parallel to the ground.

Despite no longer falling Murtagh still had a tight hold around my waist. I let go of one of the handles to gently pat the arms around my abdomen. "That was only half the fun, Murtagh. We still have a battle ahead of us." His response was to tighten his arms around me.

Glaurung already managed to kill some of their numbers. He aimed between the trees and released a torrent of flames. While it hit many Urgals, it also caused many of the trees to catch fire. The flames easily jumped from tree to tree because they grew so close together.

 _Try not to use your fire._

Haldrak immediately shut his mouth, cutting off the flames he'd been breathing on the Urgals beneath him. _Why?_

 _I don't want to start a huge forest fire here. Who knows how far the flames would spread. It would ruin the environment, and kill any animals that live here._

My dragon went silent for several moments. He didn't say anything as he snapped Urgals into his jaws, and grabbed them with his free claws. Haldrak made sure Tornac was kept out of harms way.

 _It will take longer to kill this many Urgals without flame, but it can be done._ The other four dragons also stopped breathing fire. They were unhappy about not using one of their strongest weapons, but they conceded.

The fight did take longer without the dragons using fire. They also received more wounds because without fire they had to make contact with the Urgals to kill them. It left them open for attacks. Arrows pierced their wings and softer underbellies. When grabbing the Urgals with their talons they cut at their legs with their swords. The wounds were small, but the amount of wounds made them a problem.

After the fighting was over I had all of the dragons land. They did so gratefully, and I slid off of Haldrak so I could start healing them. I healed Novar first. As the youngest dragon he was the weakest of the four. The Urgals realized that during the fight, and a lot of attacks were aimed at him.

Since he didn't have any wounds on his back, the brown dragon laid belly up with his wings outstretched. Several arrows managed to lodge themselves between the scales on his belly. Most of the arrows on him were stuck in his wings. His legs had dozens of cuts and a few gashes.

Removing all of the arrows would be a painful and meticulous process. I enlisted Murtagh's help, and the two of us removed the arrows as gently as possible. Unfortunately each arrow caused the youngest dragon to feel sharp pains. His sharp roars caused the other dragons to jerk. They wanted to help their family member, but they knew Murtagh and I were doing everything we could.

Eventually his belly was free of all the arrows, and I used magic to heal all of the wounds they left behind. I kept him in his back so I could heal his legs. "Glaurung, what happened to Eragon and Saphira?"

Glaurung laid several yards away. His scales were a deep brown color, much darker than Novar's sandy brown. _The two-leg decided to travel on his deer when we reached the Beartooth River. With the trees so dense and close together, he didn't know if Saphira would be able to land farther in._

"How was Arya Dröttningu?"

The dragon tilted his head at the name. _The she-elf was alive when I left them._

I finished healing Novar's legs. "Good. Why were the Urgals chasing you? And why did you let them?" Glaurung could have easily flown off, and the Urgals would have no chance of following him.

 _Because the dull creatures were crawling all over this part of the forest. Their numbers were many, and at their pace they would have easily caught up with the boy._ Glaurung dropped his head to lick the wounds on his front left paw. _My presence provided enough distraction for half of them to break off the main number and follow me._

"This was only half?" There had to be at least three hundred corpses littering the ground. "What of the rest?"

 _I warned the blue one of the danger. If she were smart she would leave the deer creatures behind, and bring her rider to safety._ Glaurung lazily flicked his tail, and started cleaning his right leg.

I sighed in relief, and looked at Murtagh. Since Glaurung didn't connect with Murtagh's mind he only heard my side of the conversation. "Eragon, Arya, and Saphira were all alive when Glaurung left. Apparently he spotted the Urgal army when he separated from them, and he used himself as a distraction to lessen their numbers."

"But half of them are still left?" He snapped one of the arrows in Novar's wing. "Do we dare hope he's still alive?"

"Glaurung says he warned Saphira. The Urgals entered this part of the mountains, and were probably searching for the entrance to the Varden. We can only pray they didn't find it."

We finished removing the arrows from Novar's body and healing the wounds. The dragon immediately took to the air and flew north. I assumed he was headed for the Hadarac Desert, but I didn't ask. Haldrak would keep track of his movements to make sure he didn't reveal himself.

Cerama and Reona had less arrows in their bellies, but they had quite a few on their wings. Murtagh looked like he felt their pain every time we removed an arrow. I also felt sympathy pain, especially since I knew these dragons from when they hatched from their eggs.

When they were healed they flew in the same direction as Novar. Haldrak said they found places to settle while in the Hadarac, so I had no doubt that's where they were returning to.

Glaurung flinched every time we removed an arrow, but not once did he roar from pain. Due to his size the wounds weren't as severe for him like it was for his siblings. When the last arrow was removed all he did was twitch. I ran my as far up his neck as I could reach. He eventually bent his head far enough for me to scratch beneath his chin. "Thank you, Glaurung, for helping us."

The brown dragon released a deep purr. His eyelids blinked open, revealing an eye so blue they rivaled the night sky. _Only for you, wild friend._

He spread his wings and took off for the Hadarac. He didn't have a place return to since he traveled with us the last few days. Thankfully the Hadarac was vast, and he would have no trouble finding an area to settle down in.

With those four dragons gone it left only Murtagh, Haldrak, and myself. Haldrak set Tornac on the ground some feet away, and I woke the poor animal to let him graze. Luckily the horse didn't die of fright after the unannounced meeting with Novar, Cerama, and Reona.

Murtagh tended to his horse while I healed Haldrak. He had the least injuries out of all the dragons, but he still had a few arrows that needed to be removed.

"Where will you go now?"

I ran my fingers over the membrane of Haldrak's white wings; lightly scratching at a patch of dried blood. "I don't know." Haldrak felt my worry, and snaked his head over the ground to nudge me with his nose. "Eragon didn't tell me the the Varden's location. I only know it's somewhere near Beartooth River because that's where he and Glaurung split up."

Inhaling deeply I dropped the shields around my mind to brush against the eggs'. Their contentment immediately calmed me down, but it didn't banish my worry. "I can't go into hiding again. Not when I know Eragon needs me."

Murtagh lifted Tornac's saddle off the ground and dropped it onto Tornac's back. He had to remove it in order to brush his hands through the horses hair. "Come with me."

I turned away from Haldrak to give Murtagh an incredulous look. "What?"

He buckled the straps and loosened the stirrups. "Come with me to Surda." Murtagh threw the reigns over Tornac's head and allowed the horse to graze. "It's out of Galbatorix's reach. You have nothing to fear there."

My laugh almost sounded like a sob. "Nothing to fear? Murtagh, I have _everything_ to fear. I fear, not only for my life, but for the dragons. Do you know the chaos their existence will cause? I can only imagine what would happen if people found out about me–an elf rider who's been in hiding for a century."

"Lyari," Murtagh strode towards me, and grasped my hands in his, "nothing will happen to you. I wouldn't allow it." A rumble from Haldrak made Murtagh smile. "Haldrak definitely wouldn't let you come to harm. You are an elf with five dragons on your side. Possibly more, if there are others I don't know about. Nothing short of Galbatorix himself could ever hurt you."

I tilted my head down to stare at our joined hands. He squeezed mine reassuringly, and I squeezed back. "Galbatorix is the one I fear. He had soldiers at the ready as soon as Saphira revealed herself. How would he react to Haldrak? He's a century old, and that makes him more dangerous. It might draw him out of Urû'baen."

"You will have all of Surda supporting you." He released one of my hands to raise my chin. His eyes gazed into mine with gentleness and sympathy. "You're the hope they need to fight against him."

With a sigh I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against his. We stayed in that position for a few moments–our heads resting against one another; his hand on my chin while the other still held my right hand. I sighed again. "I will travel with you to Surda, but I cannot promise to stay."

Murtagh brushed his nose against mine before pulling back. "That's all I can ask of you."

He headed back to Tornac while I climbed onto Haldrak's saddle. My dragons had spent his time inspecting one of the Urgal corpses, but he never missed a single word of my conversation with Murtagh.

 _You and Murtagh are very close._ His tone of voice was teasing, but it also held worry.

 _Of course._ I settled into the saddle. _He's a close friend. As is Eragon._

Haldrak's sides vibrated from his sigh. _Remember he is only human, my heart. His life is short, and I don't want to see you hurt when he is gone._

I furrowed my eyebrows, and ran my fingers through the deer fur that worked as his saddle. _I appreciate your worry, Haldrak, but I will not stop being his friend just because he is human._

He sent understanding through the bond. _I know, my heart. I won't worry so long as the boy stays a friend._ My eyebrows scrunched together while I blinked in confusion. Haldrak felt my confusion but said nothing more on the subject. _These Urgals are different from the ones you fought in Gil'ead._

An image of the Urgals in Gil'ead appeared in my thoughts, then after that an image of one of the dead Urgals we fought today. There was a significant height difference, and their muscles made them broader than a normal Urgal.

"Murtagh!" He looked up from his position on Tornac's saddle. "I think these were Kull!"

A curse flew from his mouth. "That will mean we're still in danger. If the rest of their number heard the fighting they will head this way. Kull can run for days and still have energy to fight an army. We must leave quickly." Murtagh kicked Tornac's sides, and the horse jerked into a gallop.

Haldrak's height made him taller than the trees. When he opened his wings they fanned over the pines, casting them under huge shadows. He brought his wings down once, and it was enough to launch us into the air. Many of tree's bowed under the current of air he created as others broke.

He flew a few hundred feet above the treetops. We didn't have to worry about people seeing us, and if the rest of the Kull army saw us it would be no issue since Haldrak would kill them all anyway. We stayed near the ground to keep a closer eye on Murtagh. He took off before il could offer him a ride on Haldrak. Riding on a dragon would take significantly less time than traveling by horse.

No matter how we traveled we would reach Surda by the end of the month. I still felt apprehension about going to unfamiliar land. I feared the unknown. Hiding provided safety, and only the Gods knew what would happen when all of the dragons and I are revealed to the people of Alagaësia.


	28. Chapter 28

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

Our ride into Petrøvya, Surda, didn't draw any attention. I wanted to get a feel of the city before I even contemplated revealing Haldrak. That's the reason I rode on Tornac with Murtagh, and used magic to make myself look human.

Murtagh and I stayed in Petrøvya for a single night, then continued our journey to Cithrí. Our end destination was Dauth. Murtagh wanted to settle down as far away from Surda's capital as possible. I didn't argue since Dauth would be much less populated than Aberon.

Once we made it to Dauth we rented a room at the first Inn we could find. With our meager savings we had to make the most of our time. Murtagh's original plan was to find himself a job and find a place to live. I didn't want to burden him with my presence as well, considering he would end up paying for my meals, and the roof over my head.

"If you were to reveal yourself, King Orrin would provide you with anything you need," Murtagh unhelpfully pointed out.

I huffed at him from my position on the Inn bed. "I will not take advantage of King Orrin and his people. The only way I will make a living is if I earn it."

He bowed his head. "A honorable decision. More honorable, I think, than anyone else would have been, were they in your position."

"What work will you look for?" I changed the subject. "Anything in particular you wish to do?"

Murtagh rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "I suppose I could try to find something as a blacksmiths apprentice."

I hummed thoughtfully. "I've never worked a job before. How many are there?"

He tilted his head. "There are dozens. In all honesty I've never worked either, but I need to if I want to survive."

My eyes drifted closed. "Perhaps I will wander the city tomorrow. There might be work I could find for myself." I wanted to use our first day in Dauth to relax. We stopped traveling on Haldrak a few miles outside of Petrøvya. We rode on Tornac for the past few weeks, and my muscles needed rest.

Murtagh didn't appear to have the same problem as me. He stripped off his riding gear and wore a simple tunic with pants and leather boots. He had no intentions of resting until he knew he had a suitable paying job. "I will return before nightfall."

"Do not worry if you come back, and I am missing. I may still choose to explore this afternoon."

He murmured something, letting me know he heard my words, before I heard the door open and shut. Murtagh's removed presence didn't get rid of all the noise, however. After living on the road for years I was used to the sounds of nature: wind rustling through grass and trees, bugs chirping, and the soft pop of burning firewood.

Inside the city there were dozens of citizens. They chattered amongst their friends or family. Children yelled at each other while playing in the busy streets. Traveling through Surda helped me get used to the noise, but it would be a while yet before I could ignore all of the sounds.

After relaxing my body for an hour I decided to get up. My muscles no longer protested when I moved, and it would allow me to walk around the city without problem.

Dauth was a quaint city, but it still held a large marketplace. Booths were lined up along the roads while the owners set out their wares. Many of them were yelling at the wandering citizens in hopes to entice them to their booth. For some reason I found myself at the receiving end of most of the attention. They would yell at me and hold out their best looking piece, but I turned away every time. The yelling only served to repel me from their booths. I couldn't buy anything anyway with the low amount of gold I carried.

None of the stalls sold anything that caught my eye. The one that held my attention longest was a jewelry stand. Some of the pieces reached higher than three hundred gold, and I could never imagine affording something so expensive.

By the end of the day I found myself heading towards the stables. Travelers stored their horses their for temporary use, and it's where we put Tornac. He would stay there until Murtagh could afford to rent out a stall at the city's main barn.

I wandered the through the stables, looking through the bars of some stalls to examine a few of the horses. Most of them looked well worn, possibly only arriving that day, while others look well rested. When I found Tornac he was one of the latter. His stall looked newly cleaned. New hay and sand covered the stall floor, with fresh water in a blue bucket.

"You're looking good, Tornac." I gently patted the grey horses neck. "Has Murtagh seen you today?" I brushed my mind against his to make sure he felt content. When I didn't feel anything out of the ordinary I pulled away. "He may not have. He's searching for work to take care of himself, and you. I'll need to find a job for myself. I can't become a financial burden."

Giving the warhorse one last pat I slipped out of the stall. The stables were rather peaceful due to how few patrons were inside. A lot of stalls were empty, and I could tell not many travelers used this barn. It's likely Dauth didn't get many travelers who stay overnight, and require a place for their horses.

A loud bang came from a few stalls over. I made sure Tornac's was locked before carefully approaching the noise. The noise came from a black mare pacing her stall. She was snorting and breathing heavily, but nothing in the stall pointed to why she looked so agitated.

"What's wrong with you, beautiful?" I carefully eyed her surroundings. Like Tornac's stall hers looked newly taken care of. Gently nudging my mind against hers only allowed me to feel her agitation. She couldn't mentally tell me what was wrong, only that something was definitely bothering her.

"Alright." Checking my surroundings for any workers proved fruitless. I decided to enter the stall, and see if there was anything I could do for her.

Pushing soothing emotions through my mind into hers helped her stop fidgeting. I let her smell the palm of my hand before I tried touching her. "You're a sweetheart," I commented while running my fingers down her neck. "And very pretty." My words were nothing but the truth. Her entire body, Including her mane and tail, were black; except for a white patch on the back of her right rear leg.

I noticed her favoring her left foreleg, so I firmly dragged my hand down her leg until I reached the hoof. Then I pulled on it until she allowed me to bend her leg.

"There it is," I found a small rock lodged against the horseshoe. I used my finger to push it out of there. Once it popped out I gently lowered her hoof, and made sure she didn't try standing on her ankle. "You're a good girl," I said as I scratched her shoulder. "Much better than Tornac."

After making sure the mare was completely fine I left the stables. The sun was touching the horizon, and I decided now would be a good time to head back to the Inn. I wasn't surprised to find Murtagh missing. He either found a job and wouldn't be home for a few more bourse, or he was still searching.

He appeared just after the sun sunk below the horizon. When Murtagh entered the room he looked worried. I couldn't look at his expression for long because he kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed. I laid on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"How'd your search go?"

He grunted. "Well enough. I found the city's main smithy and talked to the owner, Kaleton. Told me to come back tomorrow, so that's where I'll be." Murtagh turned his head. "Have you been in here all day?"

I shook my head negatively. "I explored the market and visited Tornac. Got a rock out of a mare's hoof, which was the most exciting part of my day. What happened with you? You looked worried."

His eyebrows furrowed, but he just said, "Nothing. I thought I saw someone I recognized, but they disappeared before I could be sure."

I hummed thoughtfully. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Do you think Kaleton will hire you?"

"Not sure." Murtagh twisted his body so he was laying on his back. "I have no experience making swords or hammers or nails; only using them."

To Murtagh's relief and my excitement, the smithy owner did hire him on as an apprentice. He worked under another man named Borrson, and he would eventually be a master smith who makes swords and other weapons.

To my delight I also found work. There was a seamstress working in the city, and she had a fabric shop. I hadn't sewn for over a century, but my elvish eyesight and nimble fingers made it an easy job for me. After getting used to sewing I ended up being very good at it. Once I could make good stitches she enlisted my help in making garments for customers.

It would take a few weeks before we saved up enough money to buy a house. Murtagh and I wondered whether it would be a good idea to live in the same house. An Inn is one thing, but a man and woman living together implies they were married.

In the end those worries completely changed because our peace was rudely interrupted when Surdan soldiers rode through Dauth. People crowded on the edge of the streets to watch the commotion. I stood in front of the shop window while restocking the silk when I spotted him.

The rolls of fabric fell from my arms as I fled from the shop. I pushed through the crowd until I stood in the soldiers' path. "Murtagh!?"

The dark haired male sat on a brown horse with his wrists bound by chains, and a soldier rode on either side of him. The soldiers glared at me while Murtagh went from looking angry to looking worried. "Move out of the way, woman."

"I will not," I retorted hotly. "I know this man, and I demand to know why he's been arrested."

"He is an enemy of Surda," the right soldier declared. "His presence here has been brought to the attention of King Orrin, and he has ordered his arrest."

"That's ridiculously! This man has done nothing wrong!"

The left soldier snorted. "This man you defend is the spawn of a murderer."

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced at Murtagh. When he refused to meet my eye I continued speaking, "You cannot arrest a man based off of his father's deeds." A few murmurs of agreement went through the crowd.

Now the soldiers were staring at me with pity. "My Lady," the right soldier intoned, "this man is the son of Morzan."

Everybody in the crowd gasped, along with myself. My mind went blank, almost unable to process the soldiers words. Morzan, the first member to make up the Forsworn; the monster responsible for the murder of dozens of riders and their dragons.

In my mind I could feel the disbelief, fury, and hurt coming from Haldrak. His emotions shocked my thoughts into overdrive. The man I'd been traveling with for the past few months, and trusted with my life, is the son of my father's killer. The son of a murderer.

The soldiers nudged the horses into at trot, and my eyes were glued to Murtagh's slumped form. He glanced at me through his hair a few times, but he could never hold my critical gaze. The crowd stared at him until he was out of sight. Once they could no longer see him they stared at me.

A gentle hand took my shoulder. When I looked at the hands owner I saw the seamstress. Her features were pinched, but her tone gentle, "Come on. You have work to finish." She released my shoulder to go back to her shop, and after one last glance in the direction Murtagh disappeared in, I followed.


	29. Chapter 29

**50 yrs old**

 **Eridor (maroon; two pink spikes w/ pink eyes)**

 **Fafnir (yellow; red talons, spikes, irises)**

 **Kaida (jade green; orange talons, stomach, and flecked irises)**

 **40 yrs old**

 **Glaurung (light brown; blue eyes, talons, spikes, occasional scale)**

 **Drogon (black; red eyes, talons)**

 **30 yrs old**

 **Velocke (gold; black spikes, irises, underside of scales)**

 **Savon (dark grey; light grey stomach, irises)**

 **Reona (white; purple talons, irises)**

 **Cerama (salmon; tan talons)**

 **20 yrs old**

 **Gracen (yellow; seaweed green spikes, irises, talons)**

 **Westairya (blue; brown talons, spikes)**

 **Sulivar (dark purple; orange spikes, irises)**

 **10 yrs old**

 **Palar (white; red spikes, irises, talons (but 1))**

 **Jalan (black; white talons, spikes, few scales; orange eyes)**

 **3 months older than Saphira**

 **Lexani (light green; black spikes, talons)**

 **Ophelia (grey; purple talons, two purple spikes on tail)**

 **Novar (light brown head slowly changes to dark brown at the tail)**

(^0^)

 _Mind speak_

* * *

I barely noticed the passing of time after the soldiers took Murtagh away. My thoughts were a chaotic swirl of thoughts and emotions. The name Morzansson evoked feelings of disbelief and betrayal. Morzan was the first member of the Forsworn; who killed hundreds of his comrades in the war.

The fact I traveled with his son for months was mind blowing. Morzan struck terror in the hearts of many. He and his dragon slaughtered the riders as if it were all a game. The man was known for his ruthlessness, and desire for blood. Had I known he had offspring I would have gone out of my way to avoid them, believing them to be just like their father.

But I didn't know he had a child. I never would have guessed Murtagh to be his son. He was kind–though wary of strangers. Based off of my knowledge of Morzan, I could see no resemblance between Murtagh and his father.

In the end it took three days for my feelings of betrayal to morph into guilt. After traveling with Murtagh for months I harbored a close friendship with the man. He never hurt me, and I never had the feeling he would want to hurt me. When he met Haldrak the only emotions he ever showed were amazement and awe. Nothing close to what his father would have done.

Remembering my words from that day made me cringe at the hypocrisy. "You cannot arrest a man based off his father's deeds." I basically told the soldier not to judge him for his father, and I end up doing just that once I learned his father's identity.

I knew Murtagh. I learned a lot about him since he saved our lives from the Ra'zac, and I knew without a shadow of doubt that he was not his father. My actions the day he got arrested were unacceptable. I allowed a close friend to be taken away when he did nothing wrong. Hopefully he would accept my apology.

Haldrak still felt hesitant about the situation. His emotions closely followed mine; although, he didn't feel guilty about his feelings. When he learned Murtagh was the son of Morzan he felt betrayal, and a heaping load of protectiveness towards me. He allowed the son of a traitor to travel with his rider.

He knew my plans to ride for Aberon, and help Murtagh. I asked the seamstress I worked for where they would've taken him. According to her all prisoners are brought to King Orrin in the capitol, so they can undergo a trial.

As soon as I heard that I quit my position in her shop. Thankfully she didn't seem angry about it. She watched me leave the store with a smile, knowing just as well as I that Murtagh didn't deserve anything that happened to him.

When I left her shop I headed straight for the Inn. I kept the room we rented out together, but I wouldn't be needing it anymore. I gathered all of our things, because when they took Murtagh they didn't let him collect any of his belongings, and I went to the bartender to hand over the room key.

With both packs secured I ran to the stables. The moment Tornac spotted me he got riled up. He'd been in the stables for almost a week at this point, and he wanted to go for a run.

I dropped the packs beside the stall door. That allowed me free use of my arms, so I could put his saddle on. It took a little longer than normal thanks to his fidgeting, but I eventually got him tacked up. I tied our packs to the saddle so one hung on each side.

Taking hold of the reins in lead him out of the stall and searched for the stable master. Once I found him I handed over the rest of the pay, and let him know I didn't need the stall anymore. He thanked me and bid a cheerful goodbye.

As soon as we exited the barn I climbed into the saddle. I clicked my tongue and squeezed my thighs to push Tornac into a trot. The grey warhorse happily complied, and I brushed my mind against his to feel his happiness towards finally stretching his legs. I could also tell he was confused, and I could assume it was from Murtagh's disappearance.

It felt strange to ride Tornac without Murtagh. Similar to how I felt when riding Snowfire without Brom. Tornac was primarily Murtagh's horse, so having one without the other was quite strange.

Unfortunately Tornac was not built for running. The soldiers already had a few days to travel, which meant I was rather far behind them. Depending on their speed they could reach Aberon in a fortnight. If I timed it right I could either catch up to them, or beat them to the city.

Haldrak soothed my worries whenever they appeared. It helped to a certain degree because he also harbored feelings of hesitancy. He wanted to be by my side when I confronted the soldiers.

Realistically I knew I could end up facing King Orrin. The seamstress told me he was the judge at a prisoners trial. I may end up speaking with the King of Surda to try and plead for Murtagh's release. It should be considered an easy endeavor since Murtagh never did anything wrong. Unfortunately many people would think the same way I first did when I learned of his lineage. It would be difficult, but I was determined to see him free.

My determination pushed me forward. Tornac and I would eat and drink in the morning, and the rest of the day was spent riding. We only stopped when the sun disappeared under the horizon. We would eat, drink, and sleep, before starting the cycle again in the morning.

This pattern went on until I reached the capitol. Aberon was the closest city to the Beor Mountains, though they still sat several leagues away. The rock formations were no more than tall purple shapes on the horizon. Knowing how tall they actually were made the sight rather surreal.

Haldrak stayed in the Spine when we stayed in Dauth. With my new position he flew away from the Spine and found somewhere in the Beor's to settle down in. This kept him closer to me, despite the leagues between us. At his size he could reach the city within a hour.

At the outskirts of Aberon I dismounted Tornac and lead him by the reins. The gatekeepers asked me basic questions before letting me through. My eyes widened as soon as I entered the city. It was at least three times the size of Dauth, and in the center was a Borromeo Castle. Three walls surrounded the castle with a numerous amount of towers. The ballista atop the towers looked capable of taking down dragons. It provided a great amount of protection should enemy forces decide to attack.

Of course Haldrak decided to chip in, and tell me he could easily burn down all the towers and any enemies hidden within.

The walls posed a problem if Murtagh's trial happened inside the castle. It might not be a public hearing, which meant they wouldn't allow me into the castle. If that ended up being the case they would be in for a rude awakening. I was determined to speak to King Orrin about Murtagh's innocence, and walls would not be enough to stop me.

While waking through the streets I listened carefully to the city gossip. Nobody said a word about Morzan or a trial for his unknown son. That meant King Orrin managed to keep the information a secret, and I most likely beat them to the capitol.

When I finally found a door to the first wall I approached the guard. "I demand entry."

The guard rose an eyebrow. "Why would a Lady such as yourself require entry?"

"I need to speak with King Orrin."

He smiled, and it almost looked mocking. "The King is very busy, my Lady. He does not have time to speak with the common folk."

I scoffed. "Then he will make time. I have information about Murtagh Morzansson that he needs to hear about."

Now the guard started looking more serious. "Where did you learn that name?"

"I know his name because I know him. He is a dear friend of mine whose been wrongfully arrested by your King. Now let me through so I may speak on his behalf."

"The King has made no mistakes," the guard firmly gripped the pommel of his sword. "Any spawn of Morzan deserves a lifetime of imprisonment." His eyes narrowed, "However, the King would most definitely wish to speak with a colleague of Morzansson."

The guard opened the door and released a sharp whistle. Two more guards appeared, and the first guard pointed to me. "Take this woman to the King."

They immediately moved forward to take me by the elbows, but I stepped back with narrowed eyes. "What of my horse?"

The new guard on my right held out a hand. "I will take him to the nearest stable master. He will be given proper care until your return."

With my eyes still narrowed in suspicion I handed over the reins. The guard lead Tornac away while the other carefully, yet firmly, took me by the elbow. We walked through the doorway, only to be met by another wall several yards away. The guard noticed my surprised look and grunted, "Borromeo is protected by three walls. We need to get through all three to reach the castle."

Naturally the doors that provided access between each wall were very far apart. Walking the distance took at least half of an hour before we finally breached the third wall. Mostly guards occupied the space between the walls, as well as within the castle. Many of them gave me odd looks, and questioning gazes towards the guard leading me. We both ignored them, and I made sure to hold my head high to let them know their presence didn't affect me.

Borromeo Castle held at least three floors above ground. It was the largest building I'd ever come across, and the inside contained the most lavish decorations. Fine tapestries, shining suits of armor with weapons mounted on the light stone walls, and the smooth stone floor covered by an elaborately designed rug.

The guard led me to the end of the room where an empty throne was situated on a dais. We stood there in tense silence after he asked one of the castle's workers to find the King. I had no desire to talk to the guard, and evidentially he held no desire to speak to me.

Our silence allowed us to hear the approaching footsteps. We straightened our backs as the King and his escort filed into the room.

King Orrin held himself as any good king should–with confidence and authority. His shoulder length hair was kept back by a hold coronet, allowing me to see his eyes crinkle at the corners with a tense smile. "My Lady, I'm afraid this meeting must be brief, for I have very little time to speak with you. Please," he took his seat on the throne, "step forward."

Following his command I walked forward until my feet reached the first step of the dais. I ignored the soldiers standing protectively around the dais as I waited for King Orrin to let me speak. "I come before you with a simple request. Earlier today my friend was arrested by your soldiers when I know he did nothing wrong."

"I see. What is your friends name?"

"Murtagh, sir."

The guard who brought me to the castle took a small step forward, gaining the King's attention. "The boy is the son of Morzan."

His announcement made the air thick with tension. King Orrin looked back to me with thinly veiled surprise. "Your friend is Morzansson?"

Everybody in the room looked at me in a different light. I could almost see their opinions of me change, but not in a good way. "I am friends with Murtagh, yes. He is a gentleman, and has committed no crimes. I don't understand why he's been arrested."

"He is a danger to Surda, my Lady," King Orrin stated firmly. "His father was the right hand of Galbatorix himself. This boy, Murtagh, cannot be allowed to freely roam the country. We do not know his plans–his thoughts. He could very well have been sent here by Galbatorix himself in order to assassinate me."

"That's absurd!" I stepped up onto the first dais stair, and all of the guards tensed. "Murtagh would never follow the likes of Galbatorix. He hates the Black King–probably more than you do. I've traveled with the man for almost half a year, and he has never posed a danger to anybody."

"I will take your words into consideration," King Orrin said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Guards, escort her back to the city."

My mind raced. He obviously did not care about anything we just spoke about. King Orrin was determined to keep Murtagh under lock and key–all because of his father's identity. There was not much time for me to think of options, but Murtagh did say he wanted me to reveal myself to the people of Surda.

"King Orrin," I felt my features return to their original state when I released the magic that covered them, "should you choose to incarcerate Murtagh Morzansson, then you will lose any allegiance I would have with you."

He had risen out of his throne when my body began the change. My ears curved to a gentle tip, my eyes suited to a slanted, almond shape, and I grew three inches taller. Everything I changed about my body was subtle, but when it's all put together it makes a huge difference between human and elf.

"An elf," King Orrin murmured under his breath. "By the Gods, an elf!" He stepped down from the dais, and I had to move back in order to accommodate him. "I should have known. You were too beautiful to truly be human. Are you from Ellesméra? The only elf to ever leave those forests was Arya, along with her guards. What is your name? Why have you come to Surda?"

His comment about my beauty caught me off guard, but I hid it well. Instead I answered his questions. "My name is Lyari. I come from Osilon, but lived in the Spine."

King Orrin paled slightly when I mentioned living in the Spine. "A treacherous place, for sure. Why would you live there? Why not hide with your people?"

"My reasons are my own," I said imperiously. "What you need to know is that I left because I discovered the new rider of Alagaësia."

While Orrin and the guards gasped Haldrak spoke with me. _Are you sure it is wise to reveal him, my heart?_

 _Eragon is with the Varden now. His presence will no longer be a secret, and it may be what keeps Murtagh from being locked in a cell for the rest of his life._

Haldrak sent an image of him tearing through the castle and flying away with Murtagh and I on his back. I internally rolled my eyes. _The only peaceful way to keep him from being locked up,_ I corrected myself.

"The rumors are true?" King Orrin breathed with amazement. "There is a new rider among us."

I bowed my head in agreement. "Yes. His name is Eragon, and he is with the Varden as we speak." When I raised my head I pierced him with an unwavering stare. "Murtagh traveled with us these past months. He saved our lives numerous times. This man is nothing like the monster you see him as."

"I see." Orrin continued to stare at me as if I were a new specimen under observation. "You may speak at his trial, if you so choose. It would be wonderful to have an elf in attendance."

My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The king seemed to brush aside everything I said if it were not relevant to my elvish nature. "I will attend."

King Orrin clapped his hands together. "Perfect! Dahwar!" A dark skinned man hurried over. "Please show the Lady Lyari to one of our guest chambers."

The man bowed politely. "Yes, your highness." Dahwar looked to me and gestured towards an archway. "Right this way, my Lady."

With a polite nod to King Orrin I followed the servant through the various hallways. I kept myself occupied by staring at the artworks that decorated the walls. If not for that I would lose composure and begin fidgeting.

As I expected, the guest room was far too grandiose for only one person. Ivory furniture with gold accents. It almost hurt my eyes to stare at such bright colors.

"Is there anything you need, Lady Lyari?"

I turned back to Dahwar, and caught his reverent stare. Not many people have seen me as an elf, and the attention it gained truly astounded me. "No, thank you."

He bowed low–as low as his bow to King Orrin–and left me alone in the room. When the door clicked shut my entire body relaxed, even while my heart stuttered with anxiety. _I do not know if my presence will change anything._

 _Perhaps not,_ Haldrak conceded. _You are doing the best you can, given the situation._

 _And yet I feel I should do better._ I approached the overly large four-poster bed, and sunk down on the feather mattress. It must've been the softest thing I'd ever touched since leaving Osilon, and I released an appreciative groan. _If nothing else, I at least managed to experience this._

Haldrak's amusement bled through the bond. _Enjoy yourself, my heart. We both know we will not allow Murtagh to be detained by these two-legs._

The conversation ended in comfortable silence. Haldrak knew exactly what I expected of him should the trial go sour. Despite his hate of Morzan, Haldrak knew he couldn't condemn Murtagh for it. He liked the boy before we found out his father's identity, and when a dragon and rider like someone they do their best to protect them from harm. We failed Murtagh when the soldiers arrested him, but we refused to let it happen again.


End file.
